


Broken

by picimadar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 87,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picimadar/pseuds/picimadar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Relena have a secret, intimate relationship orchestrated with the help of their faithful friends. When Relena is found broken and battered blocks from his apartment, Heero is forced to face the truth of their lives, lies and love. 1xR and canon, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ff.net. Thar be angst, ladies and gentlemen, be ye forewarned.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" The doctor looked over her glasses at him, pausing in her writing.

Heero didn't see the point in being dishonest. "No," he said, leaning back in the too-tall armchair and crossing his arms, "I don't."

The doctor crossed and uncrossed her legs, a dark smile creeping across her features. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened to you, is it?" She expected a glare, a scoff; any reaction at all would have been typical, yet the man sitting across from her stayed silent, closing his eyes.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"I mean, this can't be the first time you've been in therapy," she continued, hoping to finally gain some foothold, some tiny piece of personal information. He looked at her and shrugged slightly, and the doctor exhaled through her nose lightly. "You know that here, in this file," she said, picking it up off her lap and shaking it slightly, "is all the information that your Commander could give me on you. There's a lot of things in here that suggest you should have gotten help long before me. Why didn't you?"

Heero reopened his eyes, staring at her. "I don't need help," he said with finality.

"Oh, you don't? Because a team of experts along with your coworkers seem to think you do," replied the red-haired woman, raising an eyebrow.

"They're incorrect," he said again, his voice sharp.

"Are they?" the doctor said quietly. "Would the Foreign Minister have ended up nearly dead at the opposite end of the city if they were wrong?"

Heero closed his eyes, his brow furrowing.

_"Get out!" she screamed at him, her voice hoarse, eyes watery and red, cheeks inflamed and wet with tears. She struck out at him, the heels of her hands pushing into his chest, knocking him off balance. He tried to catch himself on the side table but slipped, knocking over the lamp. It shattered on the hardwood floor._

_"Get out, now!" she yelled again, coming after him, pointing toward the door. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing her right hand as it aimed to hit him, pushing her back. She stumbled, glaring at him; tears were still pouring down her face._

_"Leave, please," she finally gritted out, her voice low._

_"Relena, I'm not leaving my own house," he said slowly, trying to calm her. He stood up, reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away from him sharply._

_"Don't touch me." Her voice was a growl, her blue eyes deliberately looking anywhere but at his face. "Don't ever touch me again." She walked around him, grabbing her coat._

_"Relena, don't," Heero said, following her as she walked into the hallway and pulled her long green coat on._

_"Do not tell me what to do," she said, her hand on the door. "You need to leave this city. Leave. I don't want to see you ever again."_

_She flung the door open, stepped out and slammed it in his face, the cool fall breeze sweeping in and adding to the chill of her words._

"Heero?" The doctor asked, and the young man became aware of his present once more. "You are required to at least tell me what happened." Standing, Heero startled the doctor, stepping away from his chair. "Mr. Yuy, you cannot leave yet!"

"Yes, I can," he said, his back to her as he pulled on his jacket. Pointing to the clock, he said "our time is up," opening and closing the door behind him. Exiting the office, he walked as quickly as he could to the front of the medical arts building, praying no one, including the doctor, the Commander, or his 'coworkers' tried to stop him.

A familiar voice called his name just as he entered the lobby and he paused, turning. "Heero, wait," Trowa said, standing up out of a waiting chair and catching up to him. "You should know that Une wants to conduct a formal investigation. The police wanted to get involved, but she said it was our jurisdiction because of what happened to her." The taller man paused, eyes narrowing slightly. "You should tell them what you know. Everyone already knows Relena wasn't there for no reason. The fact that you're here at all proves that you could help."

Heero shook his head, stepping toward the door again. His heart was pounding in his chest as Trowa said, "You should know… she hasn't woken up yet." Grimacing, Heero pushed open the front door, stepping out into the rainy outside air. The tinted glass door closed behind him and he paused, looking up in the direction of where Relena Darlian, the Foreign Minister, lay unconscious, before turning around and running toward his car.

Opening the door and throwing himself inside, he turned over the ignition and pealed out of the parking lot, driving into the city, ignoring the speed limit, the vibrating drone of his cell phone and the thrumming of his pulse in his ears. The phone stopped, briefly, before resuming its dulled ring, and Heero grasped at it blindly as he focused on the road, his windshield wipers moving at full force as he sped through traffic ignoring the irritated horns and gestures of the other drivers. Finally he grabbed the phone, slamming it against the wheel and ordering it into speaker mode.

"Don't hang up," Duo's voice said, and Heero growled at it, tossing the phone aside. "Look, dude, this is not gonna end well for you if you don't cooperate, and you know that." The other man's voice paused, a small sigh heard. "You're going to just run, aren't you?" Again, Heero had no response, continuing to drive, coming to a sharp stop at a red light. "What happens when… if she wakes up?"

"I don't know," Heero whispered, his irritation momentarily dropping.

"What?" Duo asked, snapping him back to reality.

"As if it fucking matters!" Heero barked, taking off from the light. A few blocks later he pulled into a parking garage, turning off the engine.

"Look, man. You were the last person she was with; we all know that. Once Une confirms that, it's all over. We're gonna have to come after you." Heero sighed, slouching until his head rested on the steering wheel. "You can't keep running from this forever."

Heero grabbed the phone, his bag and his keys out of the ignition, holding the phone to his head with his shoulder as he locked the vehicle, closing the door behind him. The sound of his dress shoes echoed through the concrete garage, the only other sound the rain pouring down just outside. He put his key into the door to the complex and opened it.

"We need to know who did this to her, Heero," Duo finally said, his voice pained. "You want to know just as bad as the rest of us. We can find out faster if we work together." Heero scoffed, climbing the dimly lit staircase. "Don't laugh, you ass-hat. I know you like the think you're the god of detective work or something, but this isn't a fucking joke." Heero stopped, reaching his floor. "She could die, Heero. It's been three days and she still hasn't woken up."

"I know," he said, walking up to his door and unlocking the door. "I know," he repeated, entering and closing the door behind him. It had been three days since he'd been back to his small apartment.

"Just help us, Heero," Duo said quietly. "Without you, we can really only guess. If she does wake up, the press is going to go nuts over this. You've gotta help us out, or all we can do is just guess."

Heero rubbed his free hand over his face, putting his bag down. "I can't, Duo," he said, switching ears as he shrugged off his wet jacket.

"Why the fuck not?" Duo retorted, angry. "If you don't, whoever did this could get away!"

"I don't know anything!" Heero yelled back, walking into his kitchen and turning on the light. The bright light exacerbated his growing headache and he dimmed it quickly.

"Heero, if there's one thing you're not, it's a good fucking liar. We're meeting tomorrow at my place. If you're not there, we'll go on without you." The line disconnected and Heero tossed the phone onto his counter, turning on his kettle. He leaned down, putting his head in his hands.

"You're such an idiot," he said to the empty air, rubbing his temples with his fingers. His brain struggled for a few moments as he moved over his options, his one hand moving to turn off the electric kettle as it whistled next to him. Standing, Heero turned to the cabinet, looking for tea.

She was everywhere. Her favorite teas were stacked nearly on the left side of the cupboard, leeching out their scents of chai, spice and fruits. Grabbing a box indiscriminately, Heero slammed the cupboard closed, grabbed a mug from the sink-side drying rack and put them back on the counter, pouring in the hot water. Taking the hot drink in his hand, he walked into his living room.

Her dark grey sweater still lay across the arm of the sofa, left behind after a weekend visit. A painting she had bought him, a landscape, hung above that sofa, taunting him. Heero walked away from the kitchen to the central hallway, ignoring the remains of the broken lamp, his handprint on the glass top of the table. The hallway was dark, soothing his aching brain and aching mind as he opened the door to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The room still smelled of her perfume, the bed still rumpled from where she had slept next to him only a few nights previous. He put the tea down on his bedside table and turned his back on her side of the room, continuing to ignore her clothes in the drawers, her shoes on the floor, her smell in the air. It was dark as night inside, the curtains she had bought blotting out whatever light strained through the heavy clouds outside.

Looking at the small set of drawers, he opened the top one and reached inside, pulling out a laptop computer. Opening it on his lap and typing furiously, he quickly looked up the attending doctor for Relena's emergency.

The call connected slowly; dread pooled in Heero's stomach as he waited for it to connect.

"Hello?" Sally Po's voice sounded through the speakers into the dark, empty room, sounding tired and disrupted. "Hello?" she asked again, wakefulness coming on slowly. Heero heard a voice in the background and rustling before Sally spoke again, hushed. "I know why you're calling, but I can't discuss this with you and you know that. She's in terrible shape, Heero."

He stayed silent, waiting.

"Heero, I don't know what's going on here, but this is all very… I mean, no one even knew you were here." She swallowed saliently, struggling. "Are you the father?"

He knew she'd already made her assumptions regardless of what he answered, so he opted for continued silence, shifting the laptop off his legs and onto the bed as he laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought so," Sally said quietly. "She's not awake yet. She may not come around for weeks, and by that time whoever did this could be long gone. If it's just some petty criminal, they have to have seen the news by now and know what they did; if it was a bigger problem, they'll be covering themselves by now. We need all the help we can get."

"I know," Heero said involuntarily, wincing as Sally inhaled quickly in response.

"She needs your help, Heero, whether she makes it through this or not." There was no question in the doctor's voice now, her tone resolute. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and Heero remained on the line, waiting for her to terminate it as she waited for him.

"I'm doing everything I can to save them both, Heero, but there's only so much…" Sally trailed off, emotion blocking her words. "You know her wishes better than me, better than any of us. What am I supposed to do? What would she want?"

Heero reached over and slammed the laptop shut, plunging the room into utter darkness and silence.


	2. 2

Heero heard the footsteps before he opened his eyes, absently reaching out beside him. The bed was empty; Relena must already be awake, roaming the house. Relaxing his mind, he found himself unprepared when the bedroom door swung open and Wufei's voice brought him fully out of sleep.

"You're a complete basket case, aren't you? Wake up." Sitting up, Heero clutched at his head, groaning quietly as Wufei opened the blinds next to him, the early morning light just beginning to reach those dark corners of the city.

Heero didn't ask how he had found his hideaway; Wufei volunteered the information as he crossed the room, opening the closet and throwing clothes onto the bed. "Sally's most fatal flaw is her complete inability to keep a secret. Besides," he said, purposefully hitting Heero in the face with a clean sweater, "I'm in charge of Relena's guard. People like her don't just disappear for days at a time."

Heero climbed off the bed, putting his laptop back into the drawer and gathering up the clothes. He sighed, pulling his shirt over his head as Wufei continued to stare at him. Glaring, Heero straightened his posture, waiting for the other man to leave.

Wufei just shook his head as he left the room. "She's in a coma, not dead. Get a grip."

Heero didn't respond, waiting as the door closed before changing into the clothes Wufei had launched onto the bed. He went into his small bathroom, looking briefly in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, dark circles forming under his eyes. Turning off the light, Heero left the room, his tea cold on the bedside table.

"What time is it?" he asked, finding Wufei in the living room, staring at the broken lamp.

"What happened here?" the Preventer asked, pointing to the broken ceramic pile.

Heero turned away, entering the kitchen. "I slipped," he muttered, opening the fridge. Four days had left most of his food spoiled, Relena's homemade quiche, the organic fruit she demanded to eat and her leftovers from a recent dinner date all untouchable, he closed the door again.

"I have food and coffee in the car. Duo took it upon himself to wake up before noon today, so we could start early." Heero watched Wufei out of the corner of his eye, following him gradually into the front corridor. His coat was somewhat drier than the night before and he pulled it on slowly, slipping into running shoes.

Wufei waited, blocking the door as he examined the other man. "You're going to have to talk. If you don't want to do this, I can leave." Heero waited as Wufei offered escape; neither of the men spoke or moved. "There are places you can go, I could-"

"Stop," Heero said, reaching past him and opening the door.

Walking out, he stopped as Wufei said quietly, "I know about the baby." Gritting his teeth, Heero turned and glared as Wufei locked and closed the door behind him, catching up. "Again, she lives with me. Can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Why did you come here?" Heero asked, his voice flat.

"To make sure you came to the meeting. Duo was reasonably confident you wouldn't just try to kill me."

Heero started down the stairs, scoffing. "You're lying."

Wufei unlocked his car, the lights flashing from across the garage. "They figured I could at least figure out what made her leave early that night, even if you were already gone." The two climbed into the car, Wufei driving out, offering Heero a coffee and accompanying bag of breakfast. "You didn't even lock the door," he criticized, shaking his head. "She makes you sloppy."

Heero didn't say anything, his appetite fading into nothingness as he held his coffee in his hands, feeling the warmth from the cup in his hands.

"What happened?" Wufei asked, continuing to drive. Duo had a home of his own on the east side, far from the rough and shaded goings on of the south end of Brussels, where Heero hid. "You fought, obviously. You broke the lamp. Why did she leave? Why would you let her walk out?"

Heero took a deep drink of the coffee to avoid speaking, the liquid burning his tongue and throat.

"Avoid me all you want; you either answer to us, or to the police. At least we can shield you from speculation if you'd fess up."

"Fess up to what?" Heero asked, turning slightly.

Wufei rolled his eyes, accelerating onto the freeway. "When she was found, she was an absolute mess. I assume you've read the report." Heero hadn't. "Either whoever shot her also robbed her and beat the living shit out of her, or more happened here than you're letting on."

Heero continued to stare at him, his mind turning over the hidden accusation. "I would never hurt her," he said, his hands gripping the coffee cup tightly, threatening to spill it over.

"Then how do you explain her injuries? This was no walk-by mugging, by any standards. Someone wanted to hurt her. Someone, maybe, with something to hide?"

"I would never hurt her!" Heero yelled again, raising a hand to hit Wufei.

"I know that!" he bellowed back, raising a protective arm over his face. "I know," he said again, his voice calm, "but the fact is that anyone who doesn't know you or know what's been going on here is going to make these assumptions. They'll do whatever they can to blame you."

Heero glared out the windshield, straightening back into his seat. "I know," he said darkly. "So it's cooperate or run, then."

"Basically." Speeding up, Wufei moved through the early morning traffic, the coupe gliding easily along the pavement. "We don't need every detail, Heero, but a lot of this is going to be damage control. Sally still has to file a report; it'll include everything she's observed. It'll be easier for everyone-"

"No it will not," Heero said, turning away to look out the window. Wufei studied him for a few moments before turning back to the road before them; the rest of the journey was silent.

Pulling into a suburban area, Wufei parked the car along the curb. "Safer this way," he explained, locking the car and leading Heero down the well-groomed street. Heero had visited Duo at his Earthen home rarely. The second Gundam pilot made a point of spending the majority of his time in space, his original home; the first made a point of simply remaining unseen.

They approached his door and Wufei simply pressed the latch and let himself inside the small townhouse, half-closing it behind him as Heero waited outside, giving the other man a look over his shoulder that seemed to say 'if you're going to go, go now'. Heero stood outside, breathing the clean air, watching the surrounding homeowners begin to wake. A paperboy was meandering up the street, drowsily tossing papers up to the porches of the nearly identical houses, pausing to stare up at Heero before smiling slightly and shyly passing the Maxwell home's copy to him.

The headlines and columns streamed of Relena; where was she? Was she alive? What had happened? Opening the recycling receptacle at the foot of Duo's small walkway, Heero dropped the paper inside, closed it and walked into the house.

There were hushed voices speaking inside, all familiar to Heero as he closed the door, hung up his jacket and collected his scattered thoughts. He walked through the front foyer and into the living room; papers were everywhere, newspapers, documents, and cables scattered amongst remains of food and drinks. In amongst the papers were the collective Duo had called together: Trowa, Quatre, and surprisingly Dorothy, Sally and Wufei, and finally Duo and Hilde all leaned over a low table, examining a few specific papers. Hilde heard his steps and looked up, gasping quietly at his presence; the others followed suit, craning necks to see him.

"I really didn't think you'd show," Trowa said nonchalantly, leaning back on the sofa. Quatre and Dorothy simply stared, the woman putting on a wry smile. Sally pursed her lips together, a silent apology visible on her face. Duo stood and approached him, guiding him away from the crowd and into the kitchen.

"Dude," he said, his voice hushed, "are you really sure you want to do this?" Heero nodded slightly, clenching his hands into fists.

"It'll be worse if I don't," he said, and Duo nodded with understanding.

"Okay, well… You gotta understand something. We know you care about her, and we need you to help with this investigation, but you're involved." He paused, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "It changes things. We're gonna have to hear from you on a… testimonial basis, I guess. So, things could get hairy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Heero asked, crossing his arms.

"To make sure you don't take off when things get tough. This isn't going to be pretty. People are going to find out about you and Relena, either way. We're just trying to make sure that while we find out who did this to her," he said, anger sharpening his tone, "we don't end up putting you two in a bad light. We need to be on top of both these stories at once, to protect you guys."

"I don't need protection, she does," Heero murmured, noticing the persistent silence from the main room.

"This looks really, really bad, man. You were the last person she was with." Duo stared for a few moments before heading back toward the family room. "Whatever you say."

The two men returned and sat down at opposite ends of the long table, Heero grabbing hold of a dining room chair and placing it next to Trowa. The group sat in continued silence a few moments, tension filling the room.

"She's stable, finally," Sally said quietly. "We're keeping her sedated until her injuries improve, but it doesn't look like she'll be conscious anytime soon regardless."

"Can you give me the blue-collar version of what happened?" Duo asked, tossing a stapled pile of sheets together. "I don't get the technical stuff."

"Sure. Well," Sally paused, sighing, "She has some swelling on her brain, still. No fracture on her skull, but plenty of bruising. It should come down soon. Her left arm was broken, the fingers on her right hand are all broken, the left's are all sprained. She's likely got a wrist sprain on the right hand, as well, but since she can't move it we can't really tell. She's got 5 broken ribs and the rest are likely bruised. She suffered from some organ trauma and internal bleeding from the bullet wounds."

Sally paused again, staring at her hands, playing with her wedding ring nervously. "Her heart was under a lot of strain when they brought her in. She'd lost a lot of blood. We had to resuscitate her twice before we got her heart rate stable, but she's been in and out ever since."

"Why sedate her?" Trowa asked. "Aren't you risking forcing her into a longer coma?"

Sally looked up and grimaced. "If she were awake, her injuries would be extremely painful, and her reaction to the pain could jeopardize her health." Green eyes darted up to Heero's face warily before glancing away. "Relena's just a mess. I don't know what else to say. It's a miracle she survived."

"She's strong, she'll come through this." Quatre looked resolutely at the pile of papers. "I think we need to divide and conquer on this one. If half of us deal with the press issue and half with the investigation, we may progress faster."

"Agreed. Frankly I have no interest in dealing with reporters or witnesses," Wufei said, leaning back on his chair.

"Oh, you, antisocial? There's a shocker," Duo muttered as Hilde slapped him in the shoulder.

"This isn't the time to be joking around. Relena could have died, and we don't even have the first idea who did this to her." Hilde looked over at Heero. "I know you and Relena were together. How could you have let this happen?"

"They had a fight," Wufei volunteered. "She left you, didn't she?"

Heero drew in a slow breath. "She left in a rush. I didn't know where she was going."

"So you just let her take off alone?" The young woman's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't like that. She was angry; we were both angry. I didn't want to make things worse, so I let her leave. I didn't-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You couldn't have known this would happen," Duo said quietly. "Look, how about this: Wufei, Trowa, Dorothy and I will work on the investigation upstairs. There's boxes of paperwork and scene photos up there already, and frankly I don't think you ladies want to see that."

Sally rolled her eyes. "I performed Relena's surgery, Duo, I think I can handle it."

"You ladies? What's that make me, exactly?" Dorothy asked, smoothing her skirt and glaring at the braided man.

"Enough," Trowa finally said. "Let's just go and get through this. I can't take any more arguing today." The group headed upstairs, leaving Hilde, Sally, Quatre and Heero in the living room. The paperwork pile had decreased significantly, Sally filtering through a number of documents before Quatre cleared his throat.

"Look, can we talk about the elephant in the room here?"

"Oh, thank God," Sally choked out. "I thought none of you knew."

Quatre and Hilde stared at the doctor and then toward Heero. "Somehow, I suspect we're not speaking about the same thing, Doctor," Quatre said softly.

Sally looked back at Heero, the pain of her mistake plain on her face. "Heero, I didn't…"

"Relena's pregnant," Heero said firmly. "At least for now." Hilde and Quatre remained silent, eyes wide as they processed the information.

"As long as she's stable, the baby should be fine, right?" Hilde asked, clutching her hands together.

"They should both be fine, but she lost a lot of blood. Anything that's a strain on the mother's body is just as bad for the baby." Looking around again, Sally sighed. "Sorry, but I'm glad that's out of the way. The others don't need to know at this point. Anything could happen…"

"We understand," Quatre said. "How far along is the pregnancy?"

"Three months," Heero and Sally answered. Sally grimaced slightly and deferred to the young man. "She told me on Friday. She'd known for months already."

"You were angry."

"I was upset," Heero answered, struggling to keep his voice even. "We both said things we'll regret. She got angrier and she left… if I knew anything else, I'd tell you. She left my place and went north. She was only a few blocks away…"

"You didn't hear gunshots or anything?" Hilde asked. "It was so close."

"I didn't… I should have, and I didn't." Heero's hands were clenched in fists in his lap. "This is so…"

"Unnecessary," Quatre finished for him. Their eyes met briefly before the blond man looked away uneasily.

"You thought I did this to her," Heero said, pressing his hands together.

"I didn't want to believe it, but you were the last person she was with. You've been…"

"A complete loose cannon," Hilde finished, leaning back and crossing her arms. "How were we supposed to think you weren't capable of this? You've threatened to kill her the entire time you've known her."

"He also always saved her," Sally said, her tone nearly wistful. "I never thought you could do this, Heero. Especially not with… the baby."

Quatre asked the questions on all their minds. "Then who would have? Who would want to do this to her?"

They had no answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the people puzzling in Duo's office were having little better luck finding any answers.

"You think he did this? I mean, do you think he knew?" Duo said, holding his head in his hands, his elbows propped above a copy of Sally's report.

"He's certainly capable," Dorothy murmured, "but I just don't see it. There's no motivation on his end, especially to make it look like a petty crime. He could have just killed her in his apartment and left. It would have taken even longer to find her that way, too."

Trowa stared at the blonde woman briefly before shaking his head. "You're right. As bad as this looks, I think we can all agree this wasn't his work. Were there any other witnesses?"

Wufei nodded. "The police interviewed the people living closest to the scene. There had been a woman standing across the street at the time; she gave a good interview."

"Wanna sum it up for us?"

"Maxwell, when was the last time you read anything in full?" Wufei asked, before picking up a specific file and opening it. "There were two men, one armed with the gun, a 5mm handgun, the other with some kind of blunt object. They approached the victim from behind."

"Where was the other woman? Why didn't she warn Relena?"

"It's a bad part of town, and there were two of them. She hid, but watched." Wufei looked around before continuing. "Basically it looks like the witness got it all right. Relena was hit on the head and fell, where she was robbed, beaten and finally shot."

"They left her cellphone with her," Dorothy said. "Sloppy."

Duo lifted his head up. "Or they just didn't care; she was as good as dead out there. Besides, if they hadn't left the phone, she never could have gotten the call out. It's a miracle she didn't die out there. Were there even any patrols around?"

"One, about ten blocks away. They wouldn't have even heard the shots, but the witness said they weren't silenced. The owner of a bar on Steven street heard the shots and also called the police, but he didn't have any idea what'd happened."

"It's pretty malicious for a robbery," Trowa sighed. "Maybe they recognized her."

"Or she recognized them," Duo added. "I mean, what if this wasn't just a robbery? What if they wanted to hurt her, or even kill her? If she recognized them, it's a pretty good reason to try and kill her."

"Right," Trowa said, "but where does that leave us? We've got nothing without her testimony, and we can only guess when we'll get that."

Dorothy smiled slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure. Someone else has to have seen what happened, and besides, Miss Relena's strong enough. I'm sure she'll be back to it in no time."

Duo shook his head. "Not after this," he said quietly. "It'll take weeks before she'll even be able to consider working again… Wait." He looked at Dorothy, narrowing his eyes. "Are there any major things coming to the table in the next few weeks that Relena would have made problematic?"

"I don't know of any, at least yet. I'll look into it right away." Standing, Dorothy nodded to the other men. "I've got a meeting at 2; if anyone is trying to push an agenda, we'll know."

"We should go, too," Wufei said, joining her. "There's no sense just sitting here. We can track down the employers of the people living in the apartment buildings and places nearby, see if anyone saw anything." Duo shut the door to his office behind them, following the group down the stairs.

"Then who would have? Who would want to do this to her?" Quatre looked drained, resting his head on the back of his chair.

"We think it might be tied with her job. Dorothy's going to go look into any upcoming bills or projects that Relena might have rejected; we're going to interview some of the residents nearby. If you want to join us, feel free," Trowa answered, crossing into the front foyer and pulling on his coat.

"I think we should stay," Sally said quietly. "We need to get a story together, in case this leaks. It's been days; people are going to wonder where Relena is."

Wufei nodded, following the others out to their cars. The room stayed quiet for a few moments until Hilde spoke. "Well, it's good that they thought of something. Now, what are we going to say about this incident? We've barely got an idea of a motive, let alone suspects. How can we release this without looking like we know nothing?"

"There's no sense hiding anything, now," Sally said, "but that doesn't mean we have to just throw all the information we have out there. We should say she was visiting a friend, some kind of special permission for why she wasn't guarded."

"That doesn't explain why she was walking down the street alone," Quatre said. Heero stayed silent, staring out the patio doors opposite.

"Well, we explain they had an argument and she left, and was victimized in the street nearby when she tried to arrange transport home. We can say she was robbed; make it seem like a simpler crime until we have a better idea about who the suspects could be," Quatre suggested. "Heero, do you have any objections to that?"

Heero didn't face him, instead continuing to stare. "She could have waited inside," he said quietly.

"Maybe she didn't have cell service," Hilde lied, looking at Sally for support.

"No," Heero insisted. "She wanted to make sure I didn't follow her. She wanted to make sure that she got as far away from me as she could." He stood up, walking away from the table. "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't, Heero," Quatre said, following after him. "You had no way of knowing this could happen."

"Have you seen where I live? She should never have been there in the first place. This could have happened a hundred times by now. It's my fault; I should have followed her, I should have-"

"Enough," Hilde said, quieting him, taking hold of his arm and pulling gently. "None of this is your fault. You had no way of knowing, and you know she's stubborn enough to have just left anyways. People fight all the time, Heero. Relena was just unlucky."

Heero shook his head. "So unlucky she almost died," he said, turning away. "Don't defend what I did. Don't."

"Have you seen her?" Sally asked, standing to move closer. "You should go. The night guard is terrible; you could get in pretty easily."

"I can't do that," Heero said. "She wouldn't want me there." The last words she'd said to him resounded in his mind, strengthening his resolve to stay away.

"She needs you there," Sally said quietly. "Zechs and Noin are on their way back, but it'll take them weeks to get back. You're the closest to her, Heero. She needs you." Heero continued toward the door, grabbing his jacket, ignoring Sally's plea. "She needs you to be there."

They waited, hearing the door open and close, all sighing. "What do you think he'll do?" Hilde asked, returning to her seat.

"Honestly? I think he'll disappear. I think it's pretty safe to guess that they were arguing over her pregnancy. I can't imagine what he's going through right now, and chances are he knows he's not equipped to deal with it," Sally answered.

"It wouldn't be the first time he's taken off, either. I just… I hope he stays. This is going to be so hard for her, no matter what happens," Quatre said. "I hope he stays. He has it in him to stay."

"But what happens when she gets well? He's responsible in this, too. I don't think he's prepared to deal with the repercussions. And now with her being hurt like this… it complicates his entire life. He's spent all his time trying not to get involved with people, being trained not to be involved. It doesn't get much more involved than being the father of the unborn child that a huge public figure is carrying, just after someone tried to murder her on your watch." Sally let out the rest of her breath. "That was dramatic," she said, smiling slightly, "but you get my point."

"One thing at a time," Quatre said. "Hopefully he'll come back, and hopefully Dorothy finds something."

"You hope this is a government thing? That puts Relena in more danger," Hilde said, walking her guests out.

"It would be better than thinking this was just something random," Quatre said. "It would be better than not knowing why." He hugged both the women slightly before heading out to his car, noting Heero's wet footprints tracking through puddles on the sidewalk. Following them slowly, Quatre took his best guess as to the direction Heero would travel and came up lucky. Slowing his car down, he rolled down the passenger window.

"Heero, get in," he said, but the other man didn't look up. "Get in the car. I'll take you wherever you want to go." Heero paused and climbed inside, closing the door and fastening his seatbelt. Quatre tried to keep his attitude light. "Where to?"

"I don't know," Heero answered, staring ahead.

"Home?" Quatre suggested, immediately regretting it as he watched a look of pain cross his friend's face.

"I can't go back there." Admitting the tension and pain of being surrounded by Relena's things was hard enough for the young man; Heero hoped that Quatre would leave the questions aside.

"I understand. Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to go-"

"I can't see her," Heero reiterated.

"Not what I was going to suggest. You need to go and see Une, and go see the counselor again. There's got to be a million questions on your mind; they can help you sort through them." He paused, watching Heero out of the corner of his eye. "We're all here for you both, if you need anything."

"I need a place to stay," Heero supplied.

"Stay with me, then. There's plenty of room, and it's close enough to the hospital and the Preventer base that if you change your mind, you can go anytime. I'm headed there right now… do you want me to drop you off so you can get your car?"

"I'll go with you," Heero said. "I can get my car later."

"Perfect." Quatre ignored the urge to press Heero for more information, the questions swirling around his head surely less significant than those plaguing his friend. The rest of the ride was silent, save for the news radio playing quietly, the monotonous tone of the host droning just above the engine noise. Quatre stilled the engine in the parking lot of Preventer's medical arts building, climbing out of the car.

"I'm going up to visit Relena, did you want to-"

"No," Heero said, turning away and jogging up the steps, the doors opening and closing in front of him. As he walked into the lobby, he retraced his way to the doctor's office. He listened outside the door a few moments before knocking on it lightly, this time noting her name in bold black letters on the glass: Dr. Parks.

"Come in," her voice said, and as he opened the door he saw the surprise in her face. "Can't say I expected you to come back," the woman said, removing her reading glasses and setting them on her desk. "Here to stay, this time?"

"If you have the time," Heero said, taking the seat she gestured to in front of her.

"Good. It seems we have a lot to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you argued with the Foreign Minister the night of her attack. What were you fighting about?"

Heero paused. He had been forthcoming about his past, about his involvement with the Preventers; anything that didn't involve Relena. "Something personal," he offered.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Mr. Yuy," the doctor said, almost rolling her eyes. "It's obvious at this point that you were carrying on some kind of… secret affair. Why the secrecy?"

Heero closed his eyes. "It was my request. I didn't want it to be… public."

"It must have been hard, being that involved with a public figure. It must have been equally difficult to keep it a secret, considering the circumstances." The doctor finished her last note, pen poised above the paper. "Did she have any scruples about that? She obviously agreed to keep the relationship a secret, but did she ever comment that it bothered her?"

"We hadn't really discussed it," he answered. He had only been back in Europe for 8 months.

"Why is that?"

He scrambled to come up with an excusable answer, and found none. "I hadn't planned on staying," he finally answered. "I hadn't planned on any of this."

The doctor nodded slowly. "Then why pursue a relationship with someone like the Foreign Minister? She doesn't seem like the 'free love' type. Does she know you're planning to leave?" The doctor waited for a few seconds. "You hadn't discussed that either, it seems."

"No. It didn't come up." Heero shifted uneasily in his seat, trying to quash his flight instincts.

"You didn't do a lot of talking, did you?" The smiled on the doctor's face quickly fell as Heero leveled a glare at her.

"Don't you dare judge me," he growled. "You don't understand."

"Then who does?" The doctor returned. "The woman you've been seeing is in a coma, she's no help to us. Who does understand, if I can't?" Heero stayed quiet, looking away. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know." Standing, Heero walked over to the window, his legs restless.

"There's something else, isn't there? Why did she walk out that night? She doesn't seem nearly stupid enough to be wandering around that part of town late at night alone."

"We fought," he repeated. "She got angry and she left."

_They never went out for dinner, opting to order in at Heero's apartment instead. That night had been typical, Relena joining him privately after work, her non-descript car parked just a few blocks away, Heero waiting for her in the garage and walking her up to his apartment._

_"There's something I have to tell you," she said, passing a weighted brown bag of food toward him. He had expected her usual greeting, arms thrown around his shoulders, holding him close to her. Her brown was creased, worried._

_"Come on upstairs," he said, Holding open the door and taking the bags from her as she passed. She avoided his gaze, staring at the ground as she stared up the stairs, holding the upper door for him, opening the door to his small apartment with the key he'd given her._

_They were still quiet when he put the bags on the table, grabbing plates and handing one to his guest. It wasn't until he had started eating, watching her sit and stare at her plate, that he felt anxiety begin to grow in his abdomen._

_"What is it?" he finally asked, putting down his fork._

_Relena raised her glassy eyes to his face, her breath coming shakily before she finally said quietly, "I'm pregnant."_

_He stared back at her, his eyes remaining fixated on hers briefly before he turned away. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" he said, continuing to eat._

_"What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky, her untouched food growing cold in front of her._

_He looked back up at her briefly. "You're not going to have a baby," he said, his tone half questioning. He knew from the look on her face that he'd said something wrong, her eyes narrowing as she leaned back in her seat._

_"Why wouldn't I?" she said, her voice cooling._

_"You're twenty-one years old and you work sixty hours a week. You don't have any time for a baby."_

_"You don't want me to," Relena accused, tears forming along her lashes._

_"No," Heero said firmly. "I don't."_

_"Why not?" she said, raising her voice. "This is as much about you as it is me."_

_Heero shook his head. "No, it isn't. Relena, no one even knows we're together. How do you think it's going to look when you just turn up pregnant by some guy no one's ever heard of?"_

_"Well whose fault is that?" she yelled, pushing her chair out and walking away from the table. Heero quickly stood and approached her, but she pushed him away roughly. "You never… you're ashamed of me, aren't you?" Relena said, wiping the tears from her cheeks._

_"No," he said, stunned. "That's preposterous."_

_Relena scoffed at him, turning away. "Then you're afraid. You're afraid of being with me."_

_It was true, Heero knew. "People would talk, Relena. We've already been over this."_

_"No," Relena said, turning back on him. "You gave me a set of conditions, and I was stupid enough to believe that one day you'd change. I've been stupid enough to believe you'd change for five years." Her words were cutting; Heero looked away as she stared at him, the anger on her face apparent._

_"You want me to get rid of this baby because you're afraid that if I had it, you'd actually have to be answerable to someone in this world besides yourself." She paused, letting her words sink in. "You think I don't know you. You think that no one on this planet could possibly understand you, and you're just wrong. I know you better than anyone else does, and you can't even bring yourself to accept that I love you. That I could be more than just some trap," she spat, "some trap that's going to hold you some place you don't want to be."_

_Heero sighed slightly. "You couldn't trap me here," he said, and he watched her clench her fists at her side. "I'm here because I want to be with you."_

_"Behind closed doors, when it's convenient for you," she said. "You want to be with me as long as it's easy for you." Her voice was rising again as she stuck her chin out, angry, tears staining her fair skin. "So now what? You disappear again?"_

_"You can't have this baby," Heero reiterated, avoiding her question._

_"I'm not going to kill it just because you can't deal with the consequences of our actions," Relena asserted. "The fact that you would even suggest that to me is disgusting."_

_"Don't go," Heero said, scrambling to find the right words. "I just… I can't be a father, Relena."_

_"Then leave," she said flatly, pointing to the door. "Nothing's stopping you, apparently." Relena choked on the last words._

_"I'm not leaving," Heero said. "Relena, just listen to me-"_

_"Get out!" she screamed at him, her voice hoarse, eyes watery and red, cheeks inflamed and wet with tears. She struck out at him, the heels of her hands pushing into his chest, knocking him off balance. He tried to catch himself on the side table but slipped, knocking over the lamp. It shattered on the hardwood floor._

_"Get out, now!" she yelled again, coming after him, pointing toward the door. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing her right hand as it aimed to hit him, pushing her back. She stumbled, glaring at him; tears were still pouring down her face._

_"Leave, please," she finally gritted out, her voice low._

_"Relena, I'm not leaving my own house," he said slowly, trying to calm her. He stood up, reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away from him sharply._

_"Don't touch me." Her voice was a growl, her blue eyes deliberately looking anywhere but at his face. "Don't ever touch me again." She walked around him, grabbing her coat._

_"Relena, don't," Heero said, following her as she walked into the hallway and pulled her long green coat on._

_"Do not tell me what to do," she said, her hand on the door. "You need to leave this city. Leave. I don't want to see you ever again."_

_She flung the door open, stepped out and slammed it in his face, the cool fall breeze sweeping in and adding to the chill of her words._

"… Relena Darlian was pregnant with your baby," the doctor said, her head resting in her hands, fingers massaging your temples. "You're joking, right?" Heero's look assured her he wasn't. "Well, that's… wow." She went to continue writing, but Heero reached across the desk and flattened her hand to the paper.

"This stays off the record," he commanded. "The press doesn't know. No one knows that isn't involved in the investigation."

Dr. Park nodded sharply. "Of course." Putting the pen back down, she leaned back in her high-backed chair. "So… why did you come here?"

Heero looked away from her. "She's still pregnant," he said. "Her attending says the baby might not… come out unscathed, but she could still carry to term." He paused, leaning forward and staring at his hands. "She'll have the baby, whether or not she wakes up."

"Well, it is her choice, but that doesn't mean that you have no say. You mean that during the time you were together you never discussed your opinions on parenthood? Were you not using protection?"

"No method is foolproof," Heero answered. "It hadn't really come up."

"You'd hoped it wouldn't, obviously," the doctor surmised. "Not many men your age are interested in parenthood. You're not abnormal, Heero. With what you've been through, I can understand. But did you never consider that Relena might want to be a mother one day?"

Heero didn't answer right away. "I honestly didn't think I'd be around by then."

"I see."

They both waited, the doctor glancing up at the clock. "You've given me a lot to work with here, Heero, and I'm glad that you could open up about this, but I've got to know what it is you're hoping to accomplish here. The only way I can be effective at my job is to know where it is you want to go from here."

Heero looked up at her. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing."

The doctor nodded, looking at him sympathetically. "You're going through a lot right now. Give it a few days and come back to me. Call a few hours ahead and I can clear time for you, okay?" Heero nodded and stood up, taking his coat. "Let me know if the investigation turns up anything."

"I will. Thanks." Closing the door behind him, Heero paused in the hallway, plunging his fists into his pockets. He didn't have long to consider his plan before he saw Quatre walk by at the end of the corridor, and he jogged to catch up.

"There you are," Quatre said. "Are you sure that you didn't-"

"I'm not going up there," Heero answered, staring the other man down until, sighing, Quatre walked past him and back out to his car. They climbed in and drove off, heading toward the north side of the city. "I'm sorry," Heero apologized quietly.

"Don't apologize to me," Quatre said, keeping his eyes on the highway. "I just thought… what happened with you two? What kind of fight did you have that you can't even look at her?"

Heero exhaled forcefully. "You know she's pregnant. You honestly think I want to be a father?"

Quatre grimaced slightly. "I don't know, Heero. Do you?"

Heero rubbed his fingers across his forehead, closing his eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "That's the reason a 5 year old would give."

"Because I don't know how!" Heero yelled, collapsing back in his seat. "I don't know how."


	5. Chapter 5

"So no changes?" Hilde asked quietly, standing at the foot of the bed. Sally shook her head.

"None that we can determine. The good news is she's not completely comatose. She has some brain activity."

"Does that mean she'll wake up?"

Sally shook her head again. "I don't know. We have to keep her sedated a little longer. I can't imagine how to make this any easier for her… she's going to be in a lot of pain either way."

"You're afraid for the baby," Hilde said. "Poor thing. I can't believe this could happen to her."

"You blame Heero," Sally said quietly, putting the clipboard back in place at the foot of Relena's hospital bed.

"He should have gone after her. He should have known she wouldn't be safe out there."

"He has emotions, the same as the rest of us. He couldn't have predicted this, Hilde. He would never have wanted this to happen to her."

Hilde sighed, walking to the door. "You think he loves her?"

Sally nodded, closing the door behind them. "I think so."

"I hope he does," Hilde said. "Otherwise I'm going to have to kill him."

Sally stifled a smile, the tone of Hilde's voice betraying her true upset. "He was here earlier today with Quatre," she revealed quietly, nodding to an orderly who walked down the hall. "Apparently he's been talking to one of our psychologists about what happened."

"Seriously?" Hilde asked, shocked. "That's so unlike him. I didn't know he was capable of talking for more than a few seconds at a time, let alone an hour. Has anything come of it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, really, but it sounds like he's really willing to get some help. I can't imagine what he's going through. And to have just found out about the baby-"

"Which he seems none too pleased about," Hilde remarked. "Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to him if she'd lost it." Sally gasped slightly, furrowing her brow. "You can't disagree. You saw the way he was acting about it."

"You don't understand-"

"Maybe I don't want to." Turning away, Hilde walked down the stairs quickly, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment at fighting with her friends. Entering the lobby, she pushed open the front door, entered the parking lot and threw herself into her car.

As she grabbed her seatbelt she looked out the window and saw, two spots away, and saw Quatre and the object of her disdain seated in the former's car, arguing with each other. Quatre asked something and Heero yelled back a response before leaning forward and covering his face with his hands.

"Is he crying?" Hilde asked herself, watching as he sat there, frozen, while Quatre continued talking to him. Her eyes met Quatre's briefly and she winced before starting the car and driving away.

"Heero, that's not your fault," Quatre said, resisting the urge to touch the other man and offer him some comfort. "You're not the only one out there who never had a father."

"I wasn't even supposed to live this long," Heero said. "I shouldn't have lived." His voice was hoarse, strained, and Quatre felt his chest constrict, empathizing with his friend's pain.

"I know, but you did. Heero…" he paused, struggling for words, "Relena loves you. You've been given the chance to live a life that is totally different from anything you've been told about." Quatre waited but Heero didn't move. "I doubt you've ever really had to think about what could have been different, but now you can. You don't have to, but you can. You have the opportunity to have a normal life, Heero."

"Normal?" Heero laughed. "She's the Foreign Minister, Quatre. She was Queen of the World. This isn't normal."

"Then maybe you're just damaged enough for each other," Quatre said, resigned, turning over the car and leaving the lot. Heero sat quietly, straightening after a time, ruminating on what Quatre had said. "Something brought you together, Heero. She cares about you enough to do all this just to be with you."

"I know."

"… I just don't know what to say. I don't want to make you feel guilty, but-"

"Just spit it out," Heero said irritably.

"It's not like she could have gotten pregnant alone." Turning off of the freeway, Quatre slowed the car at a light. "You're responsible for something that's beyond your control, now. She can't consent to an abortion if she's unconscious, and honestly I doubt she ever would if she could. You're either going to have to deal with it and be there for her…" Quatre shrugged. "Or you're going to have to leave and never come back."

Heero looked at him, slightly stunned. "What do you mean?"

"She deserves someone who will take care of her and be dependable. If you can't do that, Heero, it would be easier for everyone if you left." His words were flat and honest, his gaze deliberately fixated on the road. "This goes beyond you now. You might be able to justify hurting her, but if you do this to a child, you're just going to emotionally maim another person just like what was done to you. Don't be that person." Quatre waved slightly to his gate guard and pulled up in front of his large house, passing the keys to a young man and ushering Heero inside.

"You have a nice home," Heero commented politely, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks. I'm not here all that often, but considering what's happened I'll likely stay on Earth a while, at least until…" the blond man paused, looking at a set of photos on a nearby table. "Anyways, make yourself at home. There's guest rooms upstairs, you can take whatever you want. I've got work to do, I'll see you at dinner?"

Heero nodded. "Are the others coming?" Quatre nodded back. "See you then." Heero didn't take off his jacket as he walked through the foyer, looking at the photo Quatre had paused at. There were an array of different shots, but all held a common theme; they included their varied group of friends, Relena, Duo, Hilde and the others crowded in groups and poses on the table, smiling and laughing. Heero looked away, backed out the door and ran.

It was growing colder outside, fall turning over the leaves on the trees and moving clouds quickly across the sky, making Heero pull his jacket tighter as he left the house, nodding to the guard again, and headed down the street. Taking a seat on the first bus that came by about seven blocks away, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hey, dude, it's me," Duo said on the end of the line. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Heero answered. "I'm staying with Quatre, going back in to get my car."

"You need a ride? I'm in the area."

Heero got off the bus and waited for the other man, pacing the sidewalk. Small shops lined the streets, a few people walking around; barely noting the young man standing. Some talked about Relena's disappearance, speculating as to why she had been missing in action for days, so Heero surmised that an official report had yet to have been leaked or released. After a few minutes, Duo pulled up alongside him, leaning over to open the passenger door.

Heero climbed in and muttered a "thanks", putting on his seat belt.

"No problem," Duo said, the usual joviality absent from his voice. "You been to see her yet?" Heero remained stock still, staring straight ahead, and Duo rolled his eyes. "You have to go, man."

"No, I don't," Heero said.

"Yeah, you do. She'd want you there."

"No, she doesn't." Duo looked over at him incredulously, rolling his eyes again. "She told me she never wanted to see me again."

"What?" Duo said, dragging the 'a'. "What in the hell did you do?" Heero didn't answer, lowering his eyes. "You can't just sit there acting all ashamed about it forever, dude. What on Earth is going on between you two? There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

Heero shrugged.

"Shouldn't be surprised. There always is, right?" Duo said, annoyed, before pulling the car up near Heero's apartment. "This is it, right?" Heero nodded, getting out of the car. "Man, what were you thinking, bringing her out here?" Duo was answered with the door slamming in his face as Heero left, got into his own car and sped past him again.

"Wonder what got into him?" Duo said out loud before driving away, heading back to his home to pick up his wife. Hilde was waiting for him in the foyer, her elbows resting on her knees as she sat on the stairs. "Hey, babe," he whispered, sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead, "what's up?"

"She's not getting any better," Hilde said mournfully, keeping her cheeks in her hands. "I feel horrible for her and Heero."

"Heero? I thought you were still pissed off about that."

Hilde sniffled slightly, smiling. "There's something you've gotta know, Duo, and I shouldn't be the one to tell you but it… there's a reason I was so mad." Duo nodded, staring earnestly. "Relena's pregnant. Heero's the father."

Duo stared at her a second before nodding slowly. "Makes sense. I guess that's why he's been so fucked up about it. You think that's why she left that night. You blamed him for chasing her off."

"I did, but…" Hilde picked her head up and sighed. "I saw him talking to Quatre today at the M.A. building. He's just as screwed up about this as he should be. He's really… hurting, I think."

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "Geez. It's no wonder he's been so weird lately."

"I know. Can you imagine having a baby right now?"

Duo looked at her, grinning slightly. "Well, if you're offering..." Hilde slapped him, wiping her eyes.

"You're an ass," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him. "And no, I can't imagine. I mean, he's never even lived in one place more than a few weeks. How is he supposed to be a dad?"

Duo shook his head, pulling Hilde into a hug. "I don't know. What I'm more worried about is what's going to happen to that baby if she doesn't wake up." Shuddering, he pulled away and reopened the door. "But we don't have to think about that. Let's go have a good time tonight." Hilde nodded, smiling and following him out to the car. "Besides, Quatre always has the most awesome food."

The couple chatted on the short drive over, carefully avoiding talking about the situation that had preoccupied their last few days, until they got out of the car.

"Duo," Hilde said quietly as they reached the front door, "you can't say anything."

"Don't worry, babe," he said, miming a zipper, "my lips are sealed."

One of Quatre's butler's opened the doors for them, ushering them inside and taking their jackets. The atmosphere was hushed inside, people milling around the dining room quietly, talking with each other.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Duo heard Trowa ask.

"I don't know, to be honest. He said he would, and he's usually good to his word…"

"I don't know. Something just isn't right about him, these days." Trowa turned and saw Duo out of the corner of his eye, raising a glass slightly to acknowledge him. "Maybe he really cares about her."

Sally's paging phone beeped lightly and the room quickly went silent as she picked it up, muttered a few short sounds and hung up. "Someone's broken in to the building," she said quietly. "It's probably him. I'm going to find out." Exiting the room quickly, Wufei followed after her.

The drive to the medical building was quiet. "What if it's not him?" Wufei asked, weaving in and out of traffic.

"They identified me already. Relena's room has a camera just outside the door; it's him or someone who looks identical to him." Sally shook her head. "Why break in, though? He's had days…"

"A long couple of days," Wufei answered, surprisingly sympathetic. "Something must have changed his mind." Stopping the car, Wufei parked it outside the door and left it. "We likely won't be here long. I'm betting by now he's long gone."

Sally sighed, jogging up the front stairs and inserting her identity card into the elevator slot. Reaching the floor where Relena's room was, they exited the door slowly, looking toward the room. The door was open, faint light shining out into the corridor. Wufei motioned for Sally to proceed closer to the room and she moved, standing outside the slightly open door.

Heero stood at the foot of the bed, hands clenched around the steel bar that wound at the foot of it, staring as Relena continued to sleep. He didn't move when Sally reached out and completely opened the door, stepping inside slowly. Relena's status sheets were loose from their clipboard, resting on top of one of the chairs.

As Sally got closer, she saw the shining of tears caught in Heero's lashes and on his cheeks and she paused, hesitant. He looked at her briefly and sighed, the breath leaving his body seeming to deflate him as he sunk to his knees.

"Heero," Sally whispered, kneeling down next to him. His shoulders shook with sobs and she gathered him into her arms, trying to soothe him, looking over her shoulder as her husband stood in the door. "It's going to be okay, Heero," she whispered, knowing nothing she could say would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero woke in an enormous bed he knew wasn't his own; the room was still dark, heavy curtains blocking out the light, a thin bright line splashed on the far wall where it snuck through. Sighing, he sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. A quiet old clock ticked away next to him, reading eight a.m.

Pulling back the covers, Heero realized he was still dressed. Throwing his legs over the side he stood up, stretched, and looked around the room. There was a note on the table near the window; he picked it up and read it as he opened the curtains.

_Heero,_

_There's clothes for you in the dresser._

It was written in Quatre's small handwriting. Heero put it back down and rummaged through the dresser, pulling out a grey sweater, undershirt and a pair of jeans and clean underwear and changed quietly. Sighing one last time, he opened the door.

"Morning," Quatre said, walking by his door. "You sleep well?"

"I guess," Heero answered, closing the door and following after him. "What happened last night?"

"Sally and Wufei found you at Relena's room," he said, nodding to a maid who handed him the morning paper. "You were fairly… taxed, so you just went to bed as soon as they brought you back." They reached the dining room and sat down across from each other at the table. Several leaves had been removed after the party the night before, making the setting more intimate. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Heero looked at his empty plate. "She's going to die, isn't she?"

Quatre's face took on a pained look as he reached for a serving of French toast. "I don't think so, Heero. She's healing well, and she was healthy… it's just a matter of when she'll be ready to wake up." He passed the plate to Heero, hoping it would convince him to eat.

"You're optimistic," Heero noted, taking two pieces, pouring syrup over them and eating slowly.

"As always," Quatre replied, smiling slightly. "She's going to make it, Heero. She's too strong for this to be a problem. I mean, you dropped a building on her and she lived. This is just a bump in the road. Maybe it'll convince her to take a vacation." Heero's fork hit his plate and Quatre jumped slightly, looking up at him.

"Not like she'll have a choice," Heero said quietly. "Pretty sure maternity leave exists for that reason." They were both silent a while, Quatre holding a perplexed look.

"Are you going to be okay with this, if she has the baby?"

Heero shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Quatre opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as his cellphone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he picked it up. "Hello?... Yep, sure, we'll be there. Give us half an hour… Okay, bye." He put it back down on the table. "It was Hilde, they want us back over at their place to finalize the release. Une wants it out today."

"Why so soon?" Heero asked.

"It's not, really. She's been out of work for so long, people are asking questions." Heero continued to look at Quatre, prompting him. "Sally also said that she's going to take Relena off the sedatives next week. Her surgeries are healing up well and they think she'll be fine on just some pain killers."

Heero exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Eating the last of his breakfast, he stood up from the table and thanked the woman who gathered their dishes. "We should go," he said, and Quatre nodded.

"We can take my car, if you want to. I've got nowhere to be, at this rate."

Grabbing his jacket, Heero passed Quatre his. "I've got an appointment at the M.A. this evening but we should be back by then."

"Sounds good," Quatre said, and they climbed into the car and drove off. "Listen, Heero… when are you going to tell the others? They deserve to know… I think they'd sympathize a bit more if they knew about this… complication."

"It's not my news to tell," Heero said. "We still can't know what she'd do, she's unconscious. Unless she gave someone power of attorney and she dies, there's nothing to tell until-" his voice wavered slightly, "-if she wakes up."

Quatre frowned sympathetically and kept driving, reaching Duo's house in a few minutes. They reached the door and simply walked in, hearing the voices of the others in the main room.

"This is insane. How can they possibly believe that?"

"It's a tabloid, Hilde, they don't have to believe it; they just have to sell it." Dorothy's silky voice tried to soothe the other woman.

"It doesn't matter, it's a flat-out lie. Who would even… how could they even write this?"

"Babe, it's going to be okay. Like Dorothy said, it's just a tabloid. We can get on top of this before it gets too hairy. It's a good thing we're meeting today." Heero and Quatre entered the room and stood, waiting for an explanation. "Here," Duo said, passing them the paper. "It's just bullshit, but it means we have to come up with an explanation a.s.a.p."

Heero didn't reach out to receive the paper and Quatre leaned over and snatched it instead, rolling his eyes. "This is not good," he said, flipping the paper open. "Let's go sit down." Piling round the coffee table they waited as Quatre skimmed the article. "Seems pretty typical. We need to give a real reason as to why she was on that end of town." He looked over the paper at Heero, who sat in a chair next to Duo.

"What?" he asked, staring back.

"We'll need a statement saying that she was with you, or we're going to have to make up a spectacular lie to come back from this," Quatre said, tossing the paper on the table. "What's it going to be? We don't have time to waste fighting about it."

Sally and Wufei came in the front door and entered the room, joining the group silently. Sally avoided Heero's glance, instead looking at the paper, scoffing lightly and sitting down across from him.

"Tell the truth," Heero finally said, and they all looked at him, surprised. "There's no sense lying about it now. Once it comes out that she's pregnant it would only get worse. If we make a statement about this, we have to set it up so this doesn't look…"

"Like it was an accident," Duo finished.

"Like it wasn't planned," Heero corrected, his voice sharp as his glare.

"Sorry." Duo moved away from the other man slightly, grimacing because of his mistake.

"She's pregnant?" Dorothy gasped, leaning forward in her chair. Her face was slightly paled. "You're kidding."

Trowa's face showed a brief flash of similar surprise, but he said nothing.

"It's not a joke," Heero said, leaning away and crossing his arms.

"And the baby lived?" Heero nodded to Dorothy. "That's astounding. I hope it's healthy."

"We're going to attempt some amniocentesis in a few weeks, depending on whether or not she wakes up. It'll help us figure out a more accurate status on the baby."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Heero asked, and Sally looked at him.

"It can be, but so it trying to deliver a baby you only think is healthy." Sally paused, pursing her lips. "As the father it's your choice whether or not we do it." Heero stared back at her and narrowed his eyes. "You're the only conscious parent."

"That's weeks away. I want to just get through this," Heero said, and he looked away. "You want to make this release tonight."

"Yes. Une should be the one to release it, along with you, Sally," Wufei said. "They're Relena's specified outlets for these things, and Sally's the doctor on duty. It'll be more believable with her word." Heero nodded. "So, we need to prepare a statement, it doesn't have to be complicated. You started a relationship six months ago, kept it private for obvious reasons, she was with you and left and got assaulted." Wufei wrote down some notes and passed them to Dorothy before addressing Heero again. "Your name is going to have to be involved."

Heero huffed slightly. "I realize that." The rest of the group all looked at him, doubtless thinking things they couldn't say, before Dorothy restarted the conversation.

"Well, then, that makes me job simple. Are we taking questions?"

"No," Wufei and Duo answered at the same time. "We just don't have enough answers yet."

"And we're going with the profile from yesterday?"

"What profile?" Heero asked, leaning forward again.

"We talked to a bunch of the witnesses yesterday. It was two Caucasian guys, middle-aged, average height and build. No facial hair, which is good. Can't grow much of a beard to hide behind in a week. Either way though, it doesn't narrow down our possibilities much." Duo sighed. "We need to find out the motive and we are going to have a hard time without Relena awake. What they said could change the whole game."

Sally cleared her throat. "I'm hoping it won't be much longer. She's not healing particularly quickly but if we can keep her out of pain, she doesn't have to be sedated at least." The rest smiled slightly, relieved at the improvement.

"We should head out, see about those tapes from the businesses," Trowa said, corralling Duo along with him. "You two head back to headquarters and work out the report with Une."

Dorothy and Wufei nodded. "We'll call you if we need anything else," the blonde reassured before buttoning her jacket and stepping back outside.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hilde asked, slightly offended.

"Whatever you can, Hilde," Trowa said. "You're due at work in a few hours anyways. Get some sleep." He smiled slightly, before stepping out, Duo shrugging at his wife and following after.

"What an ass," Hilde said, sitting back down. "He always makes you feel better even when you don't want to."

Quatre laughed. "That's true. It's certainly an annoying gift of his." He took a drink of bottled water and sighed. "Well, it looks like they've dealt with all they can for now. Anything anyone wanted to do?"

"I saw you two yesterday," Hilde said. "What was wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Heero answered, unsure of when she was referring to, recalling the breakdown from the night before. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes to try and banish the memory, the heat that rose to his face and the tears that formed behind his lids before opening them and addressing Hilde again. "I'm fine."

"Honestly, you're highly trained in virtually every survival skill except lying," Hilde continued, crossing her legs. "It's a little bit hilarious."

"Sorry if we're not all able to have your sense of humor right now," Heero responded, looking away.

"Why are you doing this?" Hilde finally asked. "Why are you even still here?"

"Hilde-" Quatre said, standing, but she cut him off.

"No, don't defend him. Seriously, why are you not gone yet? She's going to wake up, and when she does she's not going to want to see you any more than she did the other night. She took off in the middle of the fucking night to get away from you." Heero bristled but said nothing, looking away. "You're a fucking coward, so why don't you just leave?"

"Oh, fuck you," Heero finally said, standing, and Hilde stepped back.

"Excuse me?" she yelled, pointing at him. "You do not get to just show up here after years, come into my home, piss off my best fucking friend and let her almost die and then act like nothing is wrong!" She lunged but Quatre caught her, pushing her back. By the time he looked over his shoulder Heero was gone, the door slamming behind him.

Quatre shrugged Hilde off, looking at her. "What is wrong with you?" he asked before grabbing his coat and following the other pilot. Sighing, Hilde stepped backward again and fell into her seat, watching the men leave.

Sally sat next to her and she batted the woman's extended hand away. "Don't touch me. I think you should go." Sally nodded and quickly grabbed her purse and coat before running out the door after Quatre and Heero. She shouted to them and Heero stopped, both of them catching up to him.

"Heero, you shouldn't have said that," Quatre said quietly.

"But she and the rest of the goddamn world gets to have their say about me? No," Heero said, turning away and walking quickly.

"Heero, I know this is hard for you-"

"No, you fucking don't!" he yelled back. "Stop fucking saying that. You haven't… you don't have any idea, so don't pretend that you understand."

"Heero, stop it! We're just trying to help you!" Sally said, standing between the two of them.

"Stop helping me and get the fuck back there and help her!" Heero yelled back, pointing toward where Preventer Headquarters lie. "You don't have any goddamn idea, Quatre, so just stop."

"You're wrong," Quatre said.

"Am I?" Heero said, facing him. "Is that woman up there carrying your baby?"

"Maybe," Quatre answered, slowly backing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It gets better, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Heero asked, and Sally moved herself between the two men.

"What are you thinking?" she asked Quatre, rolling her eyes as he shrugged.

"He deserved to know," he answered. He turned back to Heero as Sally lowered her arms warily. "I'm not going to justify anything to you. I shouldn't have said anything, but the fact is that baby could be mine."

"There's no way," Heero scoffed.

"I don't care what you want to believe. I've been pretty tolerant of your attitude thus far. You're staying in my house, aren't you? I'm not telling you this to hurt you."

"Then why?" Heero said, his voice betraying his anger.

"Because I felt guilty. If this all came out when she wakes up… what if that's weeks from now? You could be driving yourself nuts for nothing." Quatre nodded to Sally and she stepped away slowly, crossing her arms.

"She loves me."

"No doubt," Quatre said, looking away down the street. "Do you want a ride anywhere?"

"What?" Sally and Heero both asked, staring at him incredulously.

"I'm not just going to sit at home all day. I have to go into the city anyways, so I was just asking if either of you need a ride."

Sally looked around, rubbing her arms slowly. "I should go in to work. My second-in-lines have been on duty all night and I hate leaving Relena with them." She paused, considering. "You two cannot make scenes about this in the hospital. Whatever you have to get out of your systems, do it now."

The two men stared at each other, Heero still glaring at Quatre, Quatre staring back with a look of mild disinterest. "I don't have anything to say. This isn't between us," Quatre said dismissively. "Relena can make her own choices, and she can answer for them later. Right now, though, I have better things to do than wait around for those answers." Turning, Quatre steeled himself and walked over to his car quickly, stepping inside and throwing on his seatbelt. Sally climbed in the passenger seat and they both sat, staring ahead, as Heero climbed in the back.

Quatre drove quickly to the highway, finally breaking the silence. "Dorothy doesn't know," he said meaningfully. "I don't think anyone really knows."

Heero gritted his teeth in the back but remained silent.

"Dorothy will likely murder Relena herself when she finds out," Sally sighed, pressing a palm to her forehead. Her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up, staring at Quatre. "You don't think-"

"I don't know," Quatre said. "I never said anything about it to her. As far as I'm concerned, we're acquaintances and nothing else, but you know how she is." Sally nodded sympathetically. "Dorothy can be a loose cannon. She thinks she's in love with me and she's the one who tried to murder me. If she knows about Relena and I, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Why haven't you told the others, then?" Heero asked, and Quatre narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't want to make any accusations until we had more information, and if she really is behind this, I doubt her prints are on it, so to speak."

"I meant about you and Relena," Heero said darkly, watching Quatre's profile in the rear-view mirror.

"It wasn't necessary. She asked me not to, and so I didn't." Quatre maneuvered the car into the parking lot slowly. "Too much of our lives is already public; I could understand why she wanted the secrecy. It wasn't serious," he added.

Heero had already left the vehicle, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sally staring at her hands inside.

"If it wasn't serious, what was it?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." Quatre sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. Say hello to her for me, let me know if anything changes."

Sally nodded. "Quatre… you saw him last night. Do you really think telling him was a good idea?"

"He deserved to know, either way. I didn't know they were together until she ended up here, either."

"I know," Sally said. "I hope you're not hurting too much... Why don't you just tell the others? They're all being so hard on Heero because they think he's the father."

"No," Quatre said, looking at her with determination in his eyes. "They are being hard on him because she almost died on his watch, and he's done nothing but act like he's blameless this whole time."

"He feels guilt, Quatre. You know how he is. He's just holding it all in; last night he couldn't."

"Please just go, Sally," Quatre said, and she woman stepped out of the car and watched as Quatre quickly drove off. She pulled her coat tighter around her waist and headed into the tall brick building.

"Sally!" a voice called to her and she whirled, smiling slightly to one of her coworkers. "Did you find out anything about the intrusion last night?"

"Yes," Sally said quickly, walking up to the elevator. "It was nothing, just a friend of the family who thought visiting hours didn't apply. I took him home."

"Oh, good," the woman said. "What a weird guy."

"He's a little different, yeah. He won't be a problem anymore though, I don't think. Anyways, let me scrub up and I'll meet you?"

"Honestly Dr. Chang, I don't know what she needs. We've been tapering off the sedative like you suggested, and she's adjusting really well. I think we could wake her as early as tomorrow."

"Alright then," Sally said. "I'll have a look at her charts, but I trust your judgment. I'll supervise the exchange tomorrow. There's a change she my need more surgery, but I want her conscious at least temporarily before we attempt anything else."

"Right." The second nodded and passed off a thick file folder before continuing away once the elevator doors opened. Sally sighed and headed to her office, collected a few more papers and quickly headed to Relena's room.

Standing over the side of the bed, Sally leaned over and brushed some wayward locks from Relena's face. The woman was breathing slowly, multiple monitors chiming quietly all around her. An IV ran up her one very pale arm, wires and tubes appearing beneath sheets and clothes all around her.

"She's got some color back, at least," Sally said to herself, flipping open the file folder and looking through. The myriad of injuries and conditions listed themselves out to her, her practiced eye noting those that needed attention, the knot in her stomach loosening as she realized that against all odds, Relena was slowly mending.

"What do you think, Dr. Chang?" The accompanying doctor said, closing the door behind her. "She's doing well, isn't she?"

"Yes," Sally answered. "I just hope we're not making a mistake. The trauma of waking up after all this could really endanger the baby."

"I know," the other woman said, staring at Relena's face. "But we're hardly even supposed to know about the baby at all. Relena's our patient; not the baby. You can't try and save the baby and leave the mother the way she is."

"Right. Well, tomorrow then?"

Sally nodded in response and smiled slightly. "I hope so, anyways."

"She's strong, Dr. Chang, I have no doubts she'll pull through." The second took back the file folder slowly and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Katrina. I've got a quick meeting in a while, could you take over here?"

"Sure thing!"

Sally left the room and checked in on a few other patients before heading down to the clinic. The Preventer Medical Arts doctors attended not only to the politicians and royals of Earth and space, but also to their own members and families; Sally spent as many hours saving the lives of Relena's coworkers as she did treating children for sniffles and fixing training sprains and pain.

Picking up her first file, Sally headed to clinic room number 4. Opening the door, she jumped slightly, startled, as Heero stood there staring out the window.

"Heero, I thought you had an appointment," she said breathlessly.

"I decided it was probably a bad idea," he answered quietly, turning to face her. "Sally-"

"Heero, I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me." His voice was cold, however his expression was pained and he stared at her helplessly.

"Heero, I didn't know she was seeing Quatre. I barely even knew about you before everyone else did."

"You knew she was pregnant." Heero leaned against the paper-covered examination table.

"I guessed. She was secretive about it, about lots of things. You can only cover up something like that for so long. She was actually due for a physical two weeks from now."

"Who was it that performed her pregnancy test then?"

"I couldn't tell you, Heero. She could have simply done her own. I can look in her records but chances are she hasn't had bloodwork done."

Heero shook his head. "She's far enough along that she'd want to know how to make herself as healthy as possible. She's had blood-work done or at least some tests."

"I guess you're right… you think that it's related?"

"I think there are a lot of people who would be affected by Relena having a baby, let alone the pure news value." Stepping away from the bed, Heero walked over to the door. "Just find out who did the tests and let me know, would you?"

"Sure, Heero. I'll do my best."

Heero merely nodded in reply and headed back downstairs to Dr. Park's office, waiting outside quietly as the hour passed. He alternated between pacing and reading the photo captions that hung on the walls in the narrow hallway, the motion keeping his agitation from brewing beyond his control.

Finally, the doctor ushered out another patient and waved him in. "I'm surprised you're back again so soon."

"It's a time-dependent situation," Heero said. "It's important that anything pertinent is on paper."

"You can't really be worried you'll forget," the doctor said, sitting down behind her desk once again. "You've apparently got an eidetic memory." Heero stared back at her and she smiled. "I've had the pleasure of perusing your file. You're a very interesting case."

"I'm not what's important here," Heero gritted out in response.

"Whatever you say. Now, when we left off we were discussing certain… situations that may arise in your future. Any developments there?"

Heero stared back impassively.

"I heard you had a foray up to the Minister's floor the other night. You're lucky they didn't arrest you. Want to talk about that?"

"No," Heero answered honestly.

"Then what it is that's bothering you? The investigation hasn't turned up much, and the press release is in an hour. Why don't you go and see it?"

"She was seeing someone else," Heero said, and the doctor took off her glasses slowly and nodded.

"And that bothers you?"

"She never told me."

"I see. How does that make you feel?"

Heero closed his eyes, clenching his fists slightly. "I don't know."

"Well, do you feel angry about it?" Heero nodded. "Who are you angry at? Do you know who this other person was?"

"Yes. A friend of ours," he answered. "He told me this morning. He should have told me months ago."

"Do you think Relena has feelings for him? I mean, he wasn't any more aware of your relationship than you were of theirs, correct?"

"Right."

The doctor sighed, pursing her lips slightly. "Well, it seems she's far from blameless in that then, isn't she? It seems a bit unfair to both of you to keep that kind of secret." The doctor waited for Heero to react but he said nothing. "I assume there's a possibility that he's the father of her baby then." She looked up from her notepad but didn't wait for an answer she knew would not come. "I can understand how that would upset you, but you must also imagine how this makes him feel as well."

Heero nodded slowly. "I just can't understand…"

"Can't understand what?"

Heero sighed, putting his elbows to his knees and his head in his hands. "Anything, anymore."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I have safely ruled you out as a suspect," Dr. Park said, putting down her notepad. "There's no motivation here unless you had known about Relena's… other relationship beforehand, and clearly that's not the case. Your amount of distress suggests that you were just as taken by surprise as the rest of us."

"So we're done then," Heero said, standing up.

"Only if you want to be. I'm always here at your service if you should need anything."

Heero nodded, stretching. "I'll think about it," he said, leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

Waiting several moments, Dr. Park reached over quickly to her desk communicator and rapidly entered an access code.

"What?" a sharp female voice said on the other end.

"We have a problem, Dorothy," the doctor said, "and you're not going to like it one bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I demonize Dorothy just a bit/bunch/whole bunch. She is obviously a tad psychologically stressed during the series, and I think unchecked that could lead to her being seriously problematic. That said, I've also written fics where she is Relena's biggest supporter and defender. This is an alternative future, it could go both ways. This is just one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. The sedatives should be wearing off in the next few hours," Wufei said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How's that release going over?"

"Seems to be good. It's still being broadcasted to space, but I imagine it's gotten around to all the major outlets here on Earth by now. Do you think we did the right thing?" Duo's brow creased slightly, an uncommon expression for the typically happy young man.

"We just don't have enough information yet," Wufei said. "It's a dead end, and I just don't know who else we can question."

"Well, if someone was politically motivated, they would have announced it or attacked again, by now," Quatre added. "At least by typical standards, anyways."

"This is just so atypical," Wufei said. "The motivation completely escapes me."

Heero and Quatre both sighed at the same time, sinking deeper into their chairs at opposite sides of the room.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like you haven't slept," Hilde muttered, shaking her head. "Treating yourselves like crap isn't going to make Relena any better." Sitting down next to Duo, she spoke again. "I think the release was good. At least the public knows what's going on now. Besides, maybe someone will come forward with more information or something."

"It's possible," Wufei said, glaring at Dorothy as she yawned deeply.

"So, is there anything left for us to do?" she asked, smoothing her skirt. "It seems like we're at a dead-end."

"Well, Heero's been ruled out according to Park," Wufei said. "Congrats," he added sardonically, nodding at the other man.

"That really leaves us with no answers," Duo said, slouching back into the couch. "No offense, man."

Heero rolled his eyes and remained silent, resting his chin to his chest.

"I guess we might as well just wait until Sally pages us. Is there anything on T.V?"

"Go ahead and put something on, babe. I'll make more coffee," Hilde answered, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

The next several hours passed the anxious group slowly, as they talked quietly about news, sports, anything to take their minds of the waiting. Finally, Wufei's phone rang.

He answered it quickly, muttered a few affirmatives and hung it up. "The sedatives are off. If she wakes up, they think it'll be this afternoon." Standing, the rest of the group followed. "She says it might be better if fewer people are there. Realistically, we need to be there and question her as soon as we can to make sure she doesn't make up or fabricate anything."

"What, you think she'd lie?" Hilde asked.

"No. I just mean people make mistakes, especially after a trauma like this. She might try to fill in the blanks subconsciously and think she remembers things that didn't happen."

"Hilde and I are coming with you," Duo said.

"That's fine. The rest of you should wait. It won't do her any good to be overwhelmed right now."

"He's right," Dorothy said, standing. "Quatre, would you care to join me for an early dinner?"

Duo stifled a laugh and dipped out the door quickly, leaving Quatre alone with Dorothy, Trowa and Heero. "No, but I appreciate the offer. I think I'll wait until Relena's ready to see the rest of us. Do either of you want a ride over?"

Dorothy's eyes narrowed nearly imperceptivity before she smiled broadly and nodded her head. "Well, let me know how she is. See you when we reconvene."

Quatre sighed out of relief when she was out of earshot, waiting for the door to close. "I think she's going to murder me, one day."

Trowa furrowed his brow slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about that," he said, remaining in his seat. "Has she been acting odd, to you?"

"You mean more than normal?" Quatre retorted, and Trowa scoffed quietly. "She's really not giving up on trying to make something happen with me. I think she's…. a little more obsessive than normal."

"Obsessive enough to murder Relena?" Trowa asked, and Quatre's eyes darted back to him. "You don't have to look at me like that. This whole thing is just becoming more and more obvious as I go along."

"Trowa, you don't-"

"Let me finish," Trowa said, holding up a hand to Quatre's distressed plea. "You were with Relena before he was," Trowa said, pointing a thumb to Heero, "and you never told anyone." Quatre nodded. "That's what I figured. Obviously Dorothy has some idea. I'm just wondering how good an idea she has."

"You don't honestly think that she'd try to have Relena killed," Quatre breathed.

"There's a lot of benefit in it for her, and it's not just you. She's Relena's second. She'd take Relena's place as Foreign Minister."

The three men considered this information carefully for a few moments, ruminting in silence.

"We have no proof, either way. She'd be far too smart to let anything like that slide."

"She might have," Trowa said, "but somewhere along the line, someone had to have made a mistake, assuming she's behind this."

"You're making a lot of assumptions that we can't prove," Heero said, leaning against the wall. "There's no sense worrying about something that we can't prove."

"There's infinite sense in worrying about it," Trowa argued. "Someone tried to kill her and didn't. There was some benefit in this whether she died or not. The fact that no one has tried to kill her again, no one robbed her, no other girls have been attacked? This was planned, and it was planned by someone who stood to lose something by being found out."

Silence fell again until Quatre headed to the door. "I'll keep my ears open as far as the ESUN. Dorothy may have friends there but Relena has approval that can't be beat."

"You're right. I'm on duty tonight in the city, I'll see if there's any news from the other Preventers. Someone has to know something." Trowa nodded goodbye to both the men and left, leaving Quatre and Heero alone in the Maxwell living room.

"Did you want a ride over there to wait?" Quatre asked again.

"I have a feeling that when she wakes up I'll be the last person she wants to see," Heero said, and turned to leave.

"I'll talk to you tonight, then," Quatre called after him, waiting a few moments to leave. When he arrived at the Medical Arts building, Wufei was waiting in the lobby for him.

"Glad you showed up. She's just starting to come around."

"I thought Sally said-"

"She just didn't want everyone in here at once. It would have been too hard for her to pick and choose who could come in."

Quatre nodded as they waited for the elevator. "I still can't believe Une let Sally govern all this."

Wufei shrugged. "The hospital is Preventer-governed, they can get away with a bit more, I guess."

"Fair enough." Quatre swallowed hard, trying to quell the nauseous feeling that threatened to overwhelm him.

When they arrived at Relena's room, Sally and her second were standing next to the bed, monitoring her carefully, and murmuring to each other. Hilde and Duo sat in the two armchairs opposite the door, holding hands as they waited.

"Hey," Duo whispered as they walked over. "You guys came in just in time. They're trying to ease her into it, I guess."

"I hope she's not in a lot of pain," Hilde said, and Duo laughed quietly.

"I bet they've got her high as a kite, babe. She'll be fine."

"Guys," Sally said finally, and they all looked over to the bed. "Hey, Relena, this is Sally Chang. You're at the Preventer hospital. Can you hear me?"

Relena groaned, opening her eyes slightly and nodding.

"Good, good. Don't worry about talking yet, just listen and let your body wake up. Are you in any pain?"

Relena moved her head slightly, her face pinched with the effort of holding consciousness. Her arms moved slightly, dropping back down to the sheets.

"Don't worry about moving around, Lena. If you need more medication…"

Relena shook her head, taking a few shallow breaths and opening her eyes. She looked around the room wearily, her blue eyes unfocused and glassy. Duo waved and she smiled lightly, moving her fingers in response.

"How you feelin', Princess?" Duo asked, standing and approaching the bed. Relena reached up slowly and intertwined her fingers in his. "Don't move your other arm. Your shoulder got dislocated, so moving it will probably still hurt."

"You found me," she whispered, parting her dry lips. Her voice was just above a whisper, and her visitors all came close, leaning in to hear her. "I thought…" she winced, closing her eyes.

"But you're here, Relena," Duo said, squeezing her hand and smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "We found you, and you pulled through." He smiled and she gave a small, painful smile back. "We knew you would."

Relena looked over to Quatre before turning to Sally. "You told them," she surmised, and Sally's nod answered. "Is… Am I still…" she pulled her hand away from Duo's, both hands subconsciously cradling her abdomen.

"Yes, Relena. You're still pregnant." The relief in Relena's face was immediate, tears welling in her eyes.

"Will it be okay?"

Hilde scoffed slightly, rubbing her fingers into her forehead. "That's just like you, you know, worrying about everyone else first!"

Relena looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "It's a part of me, Hilde."

"I know," she replied. "Congratulations."

Relena laughed lightly, her good hand pressing to her injured ribs. "Thanks," she said, looking to the others. "It wasn't exactly expected, but… I think it will work out." She looked up at Quatre, sighing. "Would it be alright if you guys excused us? There's just something we need to talk about."

Duo gave Hilde a shocked look, watching as she mouthed 'say nothing' and following her out of the room, his whispered "No way…" barely audible inside the room. Wufei followed after, Sally following him.

"Quatre, just come get me from my office when you two are finished," the doctor said, closing the door behind her.

The pair waited in silence for a few moments, Relena staring at her hands, moving the hospital sheet between them anxiously. Finally, she spoke.

"You told him."

"I had to," Quatre answered. "Especially after Sally told us about the baby. We didn't know you would wake up this soon… I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed your trust."

"No," Relena said. "I should have told you… I just didn't know how." She looked away again, a brief blush coming to her pale face. "Quatre, I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Don't, Relena," Quatre soothed, taking her face in his hands. "You did the right thing, telling him. I mean, odds are-"

"Stop," Relena said sharply, using her mobile arm to push his hands away. "I can't- ugh," she groaned, pressing her palm to her head.

"Can you remember anything about what happened to you?" Quatre asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't stress too much about it…"

Relena's face contorted slightly, her hand pressed to her mouth, tears brimming. "The last thing I remember…" she said, sobbing, "I only remember telling Heero I never wanted to see him again." Her voice caught again and she sobbed hard, her arms wrapping around her chest, betraying her many kinds of pain.

"Relena, please don't cry," Quatre said, feeling his own emotions well up. "He's still here. He never left you, Relena." She looked up at him, her tears slowing. "He thought… that it would be a bad idea if he came here, today."

Relena shook her head slowly. "You told him," she whispered, and Quatre nodded, renewing her sobs. "Oh my god," she said slowly, repeating it a few times.

"Relena, please. Look. Just see him. Talk to him. I told him the truth, and I'm still alive."

"That's because none of this has anything to do with you!" Relena finally yelled, wincing as she did. Quatre looked away with a crestfallen expression on his face before moving away from the bed and grabbing his jacket. "Quatre, I didn't-"

"Don't, Relena," he answered, his back to her. He sighed once, turning slightly to face her. "You love him?"

"Yes," Relena said quietly.

"He's waiting outside. Do you want to see him?" Relena nodded again in response, her eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and anxiety. "Feel better, Lena. I'll see you again soon."

Closing the door slightly behind him, Quatre stood and looked at Heero. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No," Heero answered sharply, not moving out of the other man's way. His eyes were narrowed, arms crossed as Quatre stepped around him.

"Heero," Sally said quietly, taking hold of his one elbow. "I know there are so many things you probably want to say…. Just be gentle with her. She's been through so much already."

Heero nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't think you'd come," Relena said as he walked over to her bed. "Heero, what happened?"

"You were attacked after you left," Heero replied, looking over her slowly healing body. "They almost killed you. Both of you," he added, looking back into her eyes.

"But we made it," she whispered, touching her belly. "Have you caught them?"

"No, Relena," Heero said, resisting the urge to touch her pale skin. "We have a few ideas but we just… they'll explain it all once you're doing better."

"Heero, I…" Relena frowned, searching for words. "I'm so sorry. All of this is just... my fault. I should have told you before, I should have-"

"Stop, Relena," Heero gritted out. "First off, I think you might want to specifically name whatever it is your apologizing for."

Relena's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to apologize for being pregnant," she retorted. Her face softened as her anger passed. "I do apologize for… for betraying your trust. What happened with Quatre… it was just one time. It was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry that… if I hurt you." She looked away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You didn't owe me anything," Heero said lamely, looking away. "Why him?"

"He was there," Relena responded flatly. "Honestly… there's no way to say this without sounding like… either way, it wouldn't have mattered. I'm glad it was him and not some stranger. At least he didn't tell anyone." Heero looked at Relena meaningfully and she sighed. "Except you, I mean."

"And Sally," Heero added.

"Great," Relena said, throwing her arms up, gasping and clutching her shoulder. "How am I even supposed to face these people?" She turned away, wiping at her still wet cheeks.

"None of them are going to judge you," Heero said quietly. Relena just laughed, wincing slightly through a half smile.

"You're kidding me, right?" Heero looked at her, his brow furrowed with confusion. "I've made every shit mistake possible in the last three months, of course they are going to judge me. They're just the kind of people who wouldn't dare say anything." She sighed, pushing the fingers of her useable hand into her temples, her palm covering her painfully grimacing face. "Except Wufei, obviously. Keeping his opinions to himself may never be one of his God-given graces."

Heero half smiled. "You know he's got this room wired by now."

"Oh, probably," Relena said, sighing. She turned herself slightly so she could look at Heero's face more closely, her face taking on a harder stare. "I'm not getting rid of this baby, Heero."

He looked up at her, nodding slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "I know that. I understand." Relena raised an eyebrow warily. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you, before. I was out of line." He reached out slowly, pressing his palm to Relena's face, turning her head slightly so more closely inspect the barely faded bruise covering her eye and temple. "You scared me," he whispered.

"Is the thought of being a parent that terrifying?" Relena asked incredulously.

"Yes," Heero said, "but I meant that when I found out you'd been hurt, it scared me." He sighed hard. "They thought you were going to die. I've never felt that…" he struggled for words.

"Helpless?" Relena asked, and he nodded, staring at his hands. "Heero… Now you know how I feel every time you disappear. Now you know how I feel, knowing that tomorrow I could wake up alone and never see you again. It kills me, Heero. And now… I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Heero looked her in the eyes, both of them on the brink of tears. "You wish it was his, don't you?" He asked, stepping away from the bed. He ran his hands through his already unruly hair. "You wish it was Quatre's."

"Why would you even say something like that?" Relena said sadly. "That's just not true."

"He could take better care of you than I could. He wouldn't… run away like me." Sighing again, he remained with his back to her. "I should go," he said, turning toward the door.

"Heero, don't," Relena pleaded slightly. "Please, stay." Forcing herself to be satisfied with his temporary hesitation, she continued. "I love you. None of this is terrifically ideal, but I love you, and I already love your baby. I might not have wanted children right now, but I know I could never love anyone else's the way I love our baby right now." Heero didn't turn to face her. "Please don't disappear again. I don't want to have to do this alone."

Heero sighed, looking back at her over one shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere as long as the bastards who did this to you are still out there. I just… I need more time, to think about all this."

Relena nodded. "I'm so sorry, Heero," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He crossed the room, leaned over, took her face gently in his hands and kissed her, lingering with forehead pressed to hers before dashing out the door.

It wasn't until he got to the parking lot that he realized not only was night falling, he was effectively stranded. A horn sounded lightly behind him and he turned to see Sally wave to him from behind the windshield.

"I thought you might need a ride," she said as he climbed in. "Everything okay?" Heero looked at her warningly from the corner of his eye. "Fine, fine, forget I asked. Let me just tell you right now, if you screw this up, so help me…" She paused, sighing. "I don't know. Just don't you dare get her hopes up again. She can't handle being let down, not about this."

Heero didn't look at her, staring through the glass. "This is all my fault," he said quietly. "This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault."

"I left. I kept leaving. I pushed her away, and she slept with Quatre, and now she's having a baby that could belong to either of us, and somebody wants her dead. This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I wasn't such a fucking coward."

"Oh, Heero," Sally sighed, reaching over to pat him on the hand. "You can't think things like that. The past is over. All you can do now is either learn from your regrets or keep making mistakes." She moved the car carefully through traffic. "Quatre's place?" Heero nodded. "Don't do anything stupid, Heero. We're here to help you, both of you, with all of this. Right now, Relena just needs you to be here, helping us find these fuckers."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she swore furiously. "We're going to find them."

"And then what?"

"And then I'm going to have to see just how far I've managed to bury my instinct to kill in the last five years," Heero growled.

"We'll make sure they get theirs," Sally agreed. "I just feel like this was planned. I can't shake the feeling that someone wanted this to happen."

"I can't shake the feeling that it was Dorothy," Heero said, "especially if she knows about Quatre and Relena."

"You really think she'd do something like that?" Sally asked. Taking in Heero's 'are you kidding me' look, she sighed. "Right, of course. Well, I don't think she knows, unless she caught on some time before. I only just found out, I don't think anyone else knows but us. I won't tell anyone, Heero."

"That's more for her sake than mine. She's terrified that you're going to judge her."

Sally pursed her lips. "People make mistakes. We're just used to her always being the perfect one!" She laughed slightly. "And she really still is. She's a terrific person, regardless of what's happened. She deserves someone who can stand by her through all this."

Heero turned his head, focusing his glare inwardly as he looked at his reflection in the window. The rest of their ride was silent, Heero practically jumping out of the car as Sally stopped at Quatre's mansion. She yelled out, trying to catch up to him, but Heero was up the stairs, through the door, through the foyer and into the living rooms before she could catch up.

Quatre barely had the time to look over his shoulder when Heero walked in before Heero took his right fist and drove it against his face. Duo jumped off a nearby chair as Quatre scrambled around the coffee table, holding his face.

"Heero, what the fuck!"

"Shut up, Duo!" Heero yelled back. "This is between me and him." Quatre breathed heavily, holding his hands in front of him.

"Heero, this is pointless," he said, trying to reason, but it fell on deaf ears. Heero tore through the room, practically pouncing on Quatre, the blond man trying desperately to fend off the attacks.

"It. Is. Not. Pointless," Heero gritted out between blows. "You knew she was with me, don't fucking lie!" Pinning Quatre down, Heero watch as the other man struggled before finally striking out, catching Heero in the face, knocking him off balance.

Roaring, Quatre threw Heero off and got onto his knees, brushing the back of his hand against a broken lip. "Fuck you," he said, standing slowly. Heero was already on his feet, holding a bleeding nose. "You don't own her, you coward." Heero lunged forward again but Quatre was ready for him, dealing a hard knee to his abdomen.

Heero fell to the ground, panting heavily. "You better listen to me now, because this is the only time I'm saying this, and you-" Quatre said, pointing to Duo, "better keep your mouth shut about this or so help me, I'll beat some sense into you too. Are you listening to me?" He yelled, watching Heero wince and cover his head in defense. "You are possibly the most self-centered, arrogant person I have ever met, and yes, that includes Zechs. You have a woman there who loves you. Loves you not me. She made a mistake, and I was stupid enough to let her, because she is fucking perfect and she wanted me." Quatre's voice shook and he backed away, leaning against the couch. "Heero, there's next to no chance that that child is mine. We used protection."

"What the fuck…" Duo muttered in the background, pouring an enormous glass of amber liquid and downing the glass in two large gulps.

"Shut up!" Heero and Quatre both yelled, Heero regaining his footing and glaring at Quatre.

"I feel terrible about this, Heero. I felt enough guilt about it after it happened without knowing you were together. She wouldn't even look at me for weeks, and we work together every day! When I found out about all this, about the baby… Jesus, Heero. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I'm sorry."

Heero heaved a breath. "This just isn't like you. Either of you. What in the hell possessed you to think that that was normal behavior for someone like her?"

"I didn't think it was normal! We were both drunk, Heero, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me the truth!"

Quatre laughed. "What, you want the truth? Fine! I love her." Duo spat his third glass of bourbon violently scoffing as he caught his breath. "I've loved her a long time, and she's always been yours. I thought… that she might feel that way for me. Turns out she was just pissed off at you." Turning away, Quatre walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, adding plenty of ice and holding the cool glass against his lip. With his free hand he poured another for Heero, holding it out for him.

Heero looked at him warily before approaching and holding the glass to his nose. "I'm truly sorry, Heero," Quatre said again. "I really didn't know."

"You love her?" Heero asked, pretending he hadn't heard.

Quatre nodded. "Not that it matters, really."

Heero shook his head. "It matters more than you could possibly imagine."

Quatre braced himself, his shoulders tensing. "Why is that?"

"I think Dorothy is behind the attack on Relena."

"No way," Duo said. "You really think so? I mean, I know she can be pretty batshit but Relena's one of her best… hell, maybe only friends. What's the motive?"

"She's obsessed with Quatre to the point that if he refuses a coffee date, it affects her reasoning skills," Heero said, taking a drink as he paused. "I've been looking over her notes, comparing them to your timetable. She's been essentially stalking you for the last 5 years, maybe more."

"That's ridiculous," Quatre said, moving back to the couch, straightening the waylaid coffee table. "What could possibly make Relena involved?"

"She obviously knows you slept with her," Duo said. "Fuck, seriously… that is so weird. I'm going to try as hard as I can to just pretend that this whole thing never went down in the morning, honestly."

"We'd all appreciate that, I think," Quatre said. "Okay, so let's assume that she knows. You really think she'd try to have Relena killed for something like that? She cares for Relena."

"She cares for Relena's ideals," Heero said. "She's always viewed her as a vessel for peace, the instrument of it, not as a person. Dorothy practically treats her like a pet or an idol, not a person." Quatre nodded his assent before Heero continued. "If she thought Relena was violating that ideal by getting pregnant, that's strike one, but if she knows about you two, it could have pushed her over the edge. If she didn't know, that could make her strike out again."

The trio sat in silence nursing their drinks for a few moments, ruminating. Duo finally broke the silence again. "Well, this is the best idea we've got so far… hell, it's really the only idea we have. What do we do to prove it?"

"We need to get ahold of all her media. It won't be easy… I'm not going to go through Preventer channels to get it. Chances are she won't have left much for us to go on, but there has to be something." Heero sighed, sitting down opposite Quatre.

"You're really sure on this, aren't you?" Quatre asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that she's involved with this. I just don't know how."

Quatre nodded. "Well, I'm going to take four times the adult dose of ibuprofen and hope it doesn't look like I took up boxing by the morning. I'd suggest you do the same… it wouldn't hurt if you guys stopped in to see Relena either. We all know how hideous being alone in a hospital is."

"Sure thing. I'd drive home, but I'd have to arrest myself. I'll just crash in one of your thirty-seven free rooms," Duo muttered, heading for the double staircase.

Quatre looked at Heero. "Your room's still free, as always." He took the first few steps before he looked back. "She's always been yours, Heero. I'm certainly never going to try and change that without her consent."

"Good night, Quatre," Heero said pointedly from the couch, not moving until he heard his friend's bedroom doors shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Park was not a stupid woman. Her ascension through the ranks of her cohorts and peers to the position of counselor and psychiatrist at a Preventer hospital, one that served the most powerful people on the planet, had been extremely deliberate. Though she enjoyed her profession, ultimately some forces had been more persuasive than her Hypocratic Oath, the swearing in of the ESUN, or even her own seemingly outdated morals; namely, money and Dorothy Catalonia.

Sighing, the doctor rubbed her temples as she recalled their most recent conversation. She was only mildly surprised at the politician's nearly silent rage, shaking hear head recalling how the girl's face had become nearly purple with fury before she calmed down, thanked the doctor for her time and information, and left the conversation.

The doctor knew she was playing with fire. Thus far she had been indirectly responsible for no fewer than five of Dorothy's perfectly planned schemes, the latest including the unfortunate near-death of the Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft-Darlian.

Dr. Park sighed again, wondering if she was making tragic mistakes, when a knock sounded at her door, Heero Yuy poking his head in hesitantly. She smiled, waving him in, knowing that he had only just started to reveal his most interesting and highly relevant secrets.

"Back again, I see," she said. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"I'm just here to visit Relena," Heero said, declining her offering him a seat. "I'm not here to stay, I just wanted to ask if you've ever counseled Dorothy Catalonia during your time here."

The doctor smiled, her mouth forming a flat line as she faltered. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it would be a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality."

"So that's a yes, then," Heero surmised. "That's all I needed, I think. Someone will come back with a warrant. I just wanted to make sure we weren't wasting our time."

"You honestly suspect Dorothy Catalonia of this?" she asked, trying to sound as disbelieving as possible.

"That's none of your concern. Have a good day, Doctor Park," Heero said, closing the door behind him.

Wufei stood where he'd left him in the hall. "She sounds good for it, I could hear her from here."

Heero shook his head. "She knows something. If Dorothy wasn't feeling like murder before, she will now."

"Crazy bitch," Wufei muttered. "Well, I can subpoena the records, but that'll take time-"

"I can have them out of there by this afternoon," Heero said, shrugging slightly.

Wufei grinned. "Sounds good to me. Come back to our place with Sally and we can collate."

"Sure," Heero said, parting ways.

"Say hello to Relena for me," Wufei called after him.

Heero huffed as he reached her room and, hearing voices behind the door, decided to wait down the hall.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Dorothy's voice seethed, and Heero darted back to the door, practically pressing his ear against it.

"Lie to you about what?" Relena asked, obviously agitated.

"Well," Dorothy said quietly, her tone changing, her heels clicking against the floor, "a little bird told me that you and a certain Ambassador from the Colonies had a… rendezvous de deux, shall we say?" Relena said nothing. "Oh, come on, now. I thought we were friends!"

"There's nothing to tell, Dorothy," Relena said calmly. "We were drunk and definitely not thinking straight. There's nothing else to say."

"Well that's boring," Dorothy said, the bed creaking as she sat on it. "I think he's in love with you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Relena scoffed. "Even if he did, nothing could possibly come of it."

"Why not?" Dorothy said, the innocent tone of her voice only barely masking her hidden anger. "I mean, he could be the father of your baby, right?"

Relena sighed. "It's extremely unlikely, Dorothy. Whatever happened with us is over."

"That's a lie."

"Dorothy, I'm not debating this with you, I'm telling you. I'm too tired for this. I think you need to leave."

"Fine," Dorothy snapped, her heels hitting the floor again as she picked up something from the corner of the room. "We all make mistakes, Relena, but some have far bigger consequences than others."

Heero practically sprinted away from the door, turning with faked nonchalance as Dorothy slammed the door behind her and walked the opposite way down the hall, ignoring him or simply not noticing. Opening the door next to silently, he stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Heero," Relena breathed, sending a subconscious shiver up his spine. "I didn't think you'd come back."

Heero winced slightly. "I'm not going anywhere. What was that about?" he asked, nodding his head in Dorothy's general direction.

Relena rolled her eyes. "She's upset because I slept with Quatre and she thinks she's in love with him."

"Thinks?" Heero replied, opening the heavy window blinds, the morning sun beaming in.

"She loves him the way she loves me. Anyone who catalyzes her character changing in any way, she becomes obsessed with. Myself, Quatre, Treize, my brother… even you, I'm sure, although you've been much harder to find." She sighed, rubbing her hands against her face. "She's never going to let this go. She can be so… controlling."

"This isn't the first time this has happened?"

"Not even close. Since she was sworn in to the ESUN, Dorothy has tried everything she can to make sure I stay this perfect little princess. Anyone who wanted to date me, any time I wanted to just relax or take a godforsaken vacation she was there, talking me out of it, scaring them off, making it impossible for me to just enjoy anything that wasn't work." She stopped talking briefly, looking up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Hm?" he asked, approaching her.

"You've got that look you get when you know something I don't. Spit it out." She patted part of the bed, shifting her body slowly so he could sit next to her. She was basically seated, the bed folding so she could both rest and speak to him. "You think she's behind this?"

"It's my best guess right now," Heero said. "Have they debriefed you at all?"

"Sally and Duo were here this morning. They got my testimony but it's essentially useless. I barely remember anything after I left your apartment."

"That's not your fault. It might not ever come back."

"I hope it doesn't, honestly," Relena said, shuddering slightly. "I mean look at me. They wanted to show me the video, but I told them I couldn't… I didn't want to see it." She shuddered again, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Your shoulder is feeling better," Heero noted, and she nodded.

"Sally's got me so medicated I don't think I'd know otherwise." Relena smiled. "I'm glad you're here. Heero,… I wanted to say something."

"Go on."

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you, that night."

"Relena, don't," Heero said, but she held up a hand, pressing her finger to his lips.

"Please, let me. I was angry, and hurt, but that doesn't excuse what I said. I don't want you to leave. I want you here, with me, for as long as I can have you. I love you. I want you to be happy, too."

"Relena…" Heero whispered, bowing his head. "I should be the one apologizing again."

"Wait," Relena said, leaning forward to take ahold of his chin. Turning his head slightly, she gasped. "What happened to you? Oh my goodness…" Her eyes narrowed as she let go of his face. "You fought with Quatre."

Heero shrugged, touching the bruise on the bridge of his nose lightly. "We had something to settle."

"I'm not a prize," Relena retorted. "I can't believe you would hurt him."

"I can't believe you would sleep with him," Heero replied. Relena reached out and slapped him across the face, avoiding his bruise.

"You don't get to judge me. I apologized. What else do you want from me?" Heero didn't react to either the slap or her infuriated tone, angering Relena further. "I've given you everything, anything you wanted, and all I could count on from you is that you would disappear. Somehow I'm the villain because I wanted to know what it could be like with someone else?"

"You could have asked me," Heero said, and Relena scoffed at him.

"That wouldn't make me feel completely pathetic at all." Rolling her eyes, she moved away from him, favoring her ribs. "I don't want to have to ask for someone to be with me. I shouldn't have to ask."

"There's lots of things none of us should have to ask, but we still do," Heero said.

"Oh, like what?"

"Like 'who's the father of your baby', Relena."

Relena stared at him, her flushed face instantly growing paler. "I told you, it's you."

"You don't know that," he answered, moving off the bed. "You want it to be me, but you don't know that."

Relena sobbed, looking away from him. "Well, we can't know until I have more tests done," she said weakly, "so there's no sense worrying about it. I have to see you so hung up over it," she added sarcastically.

"You don't have any idea."

"How can I when you won't even look at me?" Relena yelled, chocking back a sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. Heero looked up at her and sat back down on the bed, wiping the tears away carefully. "You don't love me," she whispered. "You don't even want me, do you?"

"Don't talk like that," Heero soothed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Relena asked, her voice breaking. "I'm disgusting. I'm so pathetic."

"You beat death," Heero said. "You're not pathetic. And you're not disgusting." Relena turned her glassy blue eyes to his as he kissed her, first on the forehead, then on her still lightly bruised cheek, then deeply on the mouth. He smiled, his lips still pressed to hers, as he heard her heart-rate speed up on its monitor. "You're beautiful," he whispered when they parted. "You've gotten through something that would have killed most people, you can get through the rest."

A light knock sounded at the door and Heero kissed her once more and stood up, straightening his jacket.

"I need you," Relena whispered as he opened the door. She watched as he shook his head before stepping out, letting Sally step in behind him.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she stepped over, placing the back of a hand against her forehead.

"Yes? Why?"

"Your monitor's all jumped, I thought…" she paused, looking back toward the door before shooting Relena a wry smile. "I guess you two kissed and made up after all."

Relena blushed. "He's… upset still, but he seems better."

"That's good, but what about you. Are you still angry with him?"

"No. He's ever been through anything like this before. It's not like he has any experience to go by. I wouldn't want to be a parent either, after being through what he has."

"No kidding," Sally agreed. "I know that you're anxious about finding out more, but I really think we should wait a few more weeks. With the trauma that you've been through, amniocentesis can be dangerous, but the good news is that we just need a blood sample to test paternity."

"Right," Relena said. "And that's completely safe?"

"Yes ma'am. I wouldn't offer otherwise. Quatre's already given me a swab, I'm sure I'll see Heero again to pick one up. If I take a sample of your blood, we should know in a couple of days, a week at most."

"A week?" Relena yelped before dropping her head back against her pillow. "You have to be joking."

"Oh, come now, Relena," Sally said as she took the girl's arm, sterilized the skin and inserted a needle, "you're not the only person in this hospital. Besides, if I rushed the results, it wouldn't be nearly as anonymous. If I put them in with all the others, I can simply have them marked father 'a' and 'b'. So, you'll wait the week, like everyone else."

"That's fine," Relena said. "I put myself in this stupid situation either way. This may be the longest week of my life."

Sally withdrew the needle, pressing a bandage to the would and putting the few vials of blood into her breast pocket. "It's funny, Heero said the same thing," she said, securing the bandage.

"About what?" the patient asked, rubbing her arm.

"Waiting for you to wake up," Sally answered, frowning slightly as she sat down on a stool near the bed. "Just before you came out, he broke in here. We'd been trying to get him to see you for days, we thought him talking to you might help preserve your brain… but he wouldn't. We thought he was just being selfish, but when he broke in here and saw you… it broke him. I found him here… he was such a mess, Relena."

She paused, looking at her friend. "He couldn't stop saying how sorry he was. How much he wanted you to wake up. I practically had to sedate him just to get him off the floor."

Relena's tears started again and she wiped them away self-consciously.

"Oh, don't be afraid to cry. I did too, seeing the state he was in. He feels things for you that he has no words for, Relena."

"That doesn't help me if all he does is run away!" Relena said helplessly, pulling the blankets over her face. "I'm so afraid, Sally. I'm so scared he's going to leave again."

"Don't be afraid, Relena. That's no good for your baby. All you can do at this point is wait and see. We're going to find out who did this, and then we're going to find out exactly what kind of man Heero Yuy really is."

Buildings away in the Preventer compound, Heero opened the door to Wufei Chang's office. "Have you-"

"Already done," Wufei answered. "There's nothing here about Dorothy. We're going to have to go deeper."

"I want a guard on Relena's floor," Heero answered. Wufei gave him a questioning look. "Dorothy was there today, grilling her." He paused, sighing. "Long story short, Relena slept with Quatre. Dorothy's pissed about it. Quatre could be… the father of her baby," he gritted out.

"Holy shit," Wufei replied, turning back to his computer. "That complicates things, but it certainly gives her motive. So, you think she found out from Park?"

"She had to. No one else has told her, but she knew when she got to Relena's room this morning what had happened." Heero sat down next to his comrade, opening a laptop.

"So, what do we have to do to break this bitch?" Wufei asked, and Heero smiled slightly.

"You're that confident I'm right?"

"You haven't led us astray yet."


	11. Chapter 11

"We're getting absolutely nowhere," Wufei muttered, closing his laptop. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. "You got anything?"

"I don't even know where to look. Dorothy's not stupid. She's likely handling all of this on her own. I feel like I've gotten through Park's entire life story and there's just nothing here." Heero, too, closed his laptop roughly,

"What if we're looking at this the wrong way?" Sally asked, handing Heero and Wufei very large mugs of coffee. "What if it's not Dorothy who's pulling the strings here?"

"Go on," Wufei said, and Sally took a seat.

"Well, when I told her Relena had been hurt that severely, she seemed pretty genuinely surprised," she started. "Hear me out. What if she's not the one behind this? What if someone else is pulling the strings?"

"Dorothy's got the motivaton," Heero said.

"Yes, and the resources," Wufei added.

"But she's not needlessly cruel, guys," Sally said. "She might be furious about what's happened, but having Relena killed is a bit much, even for her."

They sat in silence for a while, ruminating. "You think it's possible that someone is trying to help Dorothy out?"

"By killing Relena? That's a pretty good friend."

"Or someone with motivation," Heero continued to muse.

"But who? This is completely sudden, Heero. There hasn't even been a credible threat in months."

"I know," Heero replied, causing Wufei to roll his eyes. "I keep up with the paperwork."

"Obviously. Alright, let's say someone wanted Relena gone, and you think they would team up with Dorothy? That puts us even further out of the realm of possibility."

Sighing, Sally stood and walked away. "I'm going to order something in, do either of you want anything in particular?"

"I should head out anyway Sally, but thanks," Heero said.

"What's your hurry?" Wufei asked, walking him to the door.

"I'm going to talk to Dorothy. Chances are she's back at Quatre's by now."

"Quatre's completely oblivious to all this, is he?" Wufei asked, shaking his head as Heero nodded back. "It just feels too obvious."

"I know. Dorothy's not the type to bother lying. If I ask, she'll tell us what she knows."

"If you ask, she also knows we've got nothing on her," Wufei countered."

Heero shrugged on his jacket. "We have nothing to lose at this point." Shaking hands with his old comrade, Heero headed off into the night.

His cellphone rang, disruptive compared to the quiet neighborhood he walked through.

"Hello?"

"Heero, where are you?" Duo asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"What happened?"

"Relena's been attacked again. We have to get to the hospital now."

Heero almost dropped the phone, turning back to the Chang's home. The couple burst out the door.

"We got the call. Get in the car!" Sally said, climbing into her SUV. Heero ran over and climbed into the backseat, barely closing the door before she flew out of the driveway and to the hospital.

By the time they arrived, Heero was sick with anxiety. Pressure from battle, the fight or flight instinct, they were all different compared to the uselessness he felt when he thought of Relena being hurt.

"Stay with us," Wufei said, loading a handgun as he threw another back to Heero. "For all we know, suspect is still in here." Wufei picked up his cellphone as it rang. "Duo, get in there with Trowa. If Relena's stable, we need security footage and the building secured ASAP…. Right. She's fine though? Well, obviously. Fine, I'll send him up."

"What is it?" Sally asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"Relena's fine, superficial injuries, but there's been… complications. Heero, you should head up there right away," Wufei said, looking over his shoulder.

Heero bolted out of the car as soon as it stopped, running past the door guards and taking the stairs to Relena's room. He stopped, his heart skipping beats as he saw the pool of blood by the door before recalling what Wufei had said. Breathing deeply, he pushed the door open.

Relena was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, a panicked nurse standing next to her. She had cuts on her hands and arms; she stared at them blankly, neglecting to notice Heero's presence.

Dorothy paced the other side of the room slowly. She glanced up at him, a look of surprise on her face.

A dead man lay on the floor, the blood pooling and running across the floor running from a deep chest wound, a bloody knife in his own hand.

Heero stepped over the body and knelt in front of Relena, taking hold of her hands. They were cold as ice; her eyes were blank as she looked at him.

"Relena, let the nurse treat your cuts," Heero whispered. She nodded, her forehead knotting. "What happened?"

"He came in… I wasn't asleep yet, I couldn't… I was at the window when he came in. He attacked me, and I-" her breath caught, her composure collapsing as she hid her face in her hands, "I killed him, Heero, I killed him."

"This was not your fault," Heero said, taking her hands away from her face. Her tears continued to pour down her face, her sobs filling the silence of the room. "It was self defense."

"I killed him, Heero. He didn't just fall onto that knife." She looked away from him, continuing to cry.

"You protected yourself and your baby," Dorothy whispered, and they both turned to her in surprise. "You did the right thing, Miss Relena."

Heero kissed Relena's forehead gently before beckoning the nurse forward and letting her treat Relena's hand wounds. Several minutes had passed before he stepped over to Dorothy, drawing her aside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking her over.

"I was outside. I heard the ruckus, but by the time I got to her room she's already killed him," Dorothy murmured. "I almost can't believe it."

"She did what she had to, just like you said," Heero defended, and Dorothy shook her head.

"She should never have had to." Sighing, Dorothy rubbed her fingers across her forehead. "Let's not pretend we don't have anything to discuss, Heero," she whispered, looking over to Relena. "This has gone too far. Come to my office in the morning, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She looked back at Relena one more time before stepping over the body and leaving the room.

"Relena, are you going to be alright?" Heero asked, crouching in front of her again.

"I'll be fine, Heero," she whispered back. "I just… if he'd lived, we could have found something out, couldn't we? It all happened so fast, and I can't-"

"Relena, stop, please," he said back, pressing his forehead against hers. "These things happen."

"Yes, people get attacked in hospitals constantly these days," she said back sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry," Heero said. "I'm going to find out who's responsible, and I'm going to make them pay." Standing, he turned on his heel and went to the door. "I'll be back. Nurse… Dwyer? Move her to a new room and let Dr. Chang know where she's staying."

Leaving the room, Heero walked down the hallway, Duo and Trowa waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" Trowa asked as they started walking back down to the main offices.

"Shaken up. She fought him off, but he took the knife in the chest in the process. She's got minor wounds, he's dead."

"Jesus. Don't let her beat herself up over that," Duo said, looking back toward her room. "I'm sure she will anyways."

"She thinks if he'd have lived, we could have gotten more information. Either way, he pulled the knife from his own chest. He wanted to die knowing he'd failed," Heero answered. "Dorothy agreed to cooperate; she was here when the attack happened."

"Shit. Well, there goes that. Maybe she knows something, though…" Duo mused as they entered the main offices.

"I've got the tape, but there's nothing telling on it. The guards fucked off when they should have been on duty," Wufei said, yelling the second half at a group of agents in the room, "so he just walked in the front door. I'll have the audio and video from her room sent to each of us directly. Look over it tonight."

"Sure thing," Trowa said. "I'm going to have words with this bunch first. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely," Wufei said. "Looks like we're going to have to do some training review! Get back to headquarters and file up. You better be changed up and ready before I get there." The agents split up, some practically running out of the room at Wufei's orders. "We'll get some other guys up here tonight."

"I'll guard myself," Heero said. "I'm not leaving tonight, at the least."

"That's fine. I'll send a computer up. I have a feeling she's going to sleep tonight either," Duo said, frowning. "Either way, watch the footage? I'm getting out of here. Hilde has no idea what happened yet."

The group parted ways, Heero returning to Relena's original room. The body had already been removed, a cleaning crew poring over the room, collecting evidence.

"The Minister is just this way," a nurse said to him, and he followed her down the hall to a new, empty room.

"Were any of the other patients disturbed?" Heero asked her.

"She let out a pretty good scream, but they're being debriefed by the other agents right now. Try not to keep her up too late," the nurse said before walking away, attending to the others on the floor.

Heero opened the door slowly, hearing Sally murmuring to Relena inside the room.

"Your hands should heal quickly. I'm so glad he didn't get hold of you. Gosh, Relena, what were you even thinking?"

"That I couldn't let him kill me," Relena said back, resolute. "I couldn't hurt me or my baby." Relena sighed before looking at Heero. "You're back."

Heero nodded. "They want me to stay here tonight, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," she said, limping to her bed and sitting down. "I'll be fine, Sally. Go home and sleep."

"If you say so, Lena," Sally answered. "Don't let her stay up all night. Your baby needs you to sleep, woman!" she added as she left, frowning.

Relena sighed heavily again, falling back on the bed, groaning and holding her ribs. "What is happening to the world?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, sitting down near her head, looking down at her.

"I'm supposed to be at work right now, pulling another late night and then going home to bed alone. Instead I'm stuck here half dead, pregnant, and murdering people who try to murder me in the night at a hospital." She dragged her hands down her face. "I'm going to lose my mind."

"I don't know that it's safe for you to return to work," Heero said gently.

"I'm going back to work, Heero," Relena said back. "As soon as Sally gives me clearance, I have to go back. It'll look worse if I don't, especially once everything gets out. I'm not going to go into hiding over all this."

"No one wants you to," Heero answered, leaning onto an elbow. "But we have to keep you safe. That's my biggest priority."

"Heero, you can't always protect me," Relena said, closing her eyes.

"I promised I would."

"Then where were you tonight?" she barked back, regret showing in her eyes as her words sank in. "I'm sorry, Heero. I just… I shouldn't have had to kill him. I didn't even mean to."

"It wasn't your fault, Relena. None of this is your fault." He stood up off the bed, moved Relena so her head was on the pillow and laid down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"I must have done something for someone to want me dead this badly," Relena said between sobs.

"No," Heero soothed. "It's going to be fine. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again."

Relena shook her head against his chest, her sobs eventually stopping, yet Heero never released her from his embrace. They both lay together all night, though neither of them slept; both knew that his promise, now broken twice, was unattainable. They both wondered what else, unseen or seen, would be broken next.


	12. Chapter 12

"I was wondering when you would show up," Dorothy said, her high-backed chair still facing away from him as she looked out the window. Eventually she turned around, her cheek resting against her fist. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Heero took a seat across her desk. "Tell me what you know, Dorothy."

She smiled, keeping her head tilted. "You haven't changed at all." She sighed before reaching into one of her desk drawers and producing a laptop. "A lot of information is on this hard drive. I'll fill in the details.

"About four months ago I became aware that you were back in the city, and that Miss Relena was seeing you. Her work life suffered; she cancelled appointments, changed plans… more and more of her workload was falling on other people. Her priorities became… skewed."

"Is that really for you to judge?"

"Yes," Dorothy said sourly. "As her coworker and a representative for this area, I want the minister who is supposed to be coordinating peace between all of us doing her job. She faltered."

"And so you thought you could fix that?" Heero reached, taking the laptop.

"I was approached by someone who appeared to have a similar opinion," Dorothy began. "We agreed that Miss Relena needed to be reminded of her situation. He had a plan, I had the money and resources." She rested her hand back on her palm. "I never thought it would come to this, Heero, or I never would have given him anything."

"He's the one who arranged the attacks on her."

"Yes. I knew there would be an attempt. I didn't know they would be when she was alone in a dark alley or in a hospital. I never knew… that they would try to kill her. I wanted her scared, not dead."

"Why? Why terrorize her?"

"Because she simply works the best under pressure," Dorothy said. "Think to when you met her, when she took hold of Romefeller, or was taken again in the rebellion. She was terrified out of her wits then, and it got us to where we are now."

"I don't know what Une will do with you," Heero said, "but I'm not a Preventer."

"I didn't want her hurt, Heero. We may have an odd relationship, but I will always consider Miss Relena a friend and my greatest ally."

"I believe you. You cooperated, and depending what this tells me," he said, holding up the laptop with one hand, "it could change everything. Do you have a name?"

"His name is Garold Harford," Dorothy said.

"The defense minister for space," Heero said, surprised. He stood up, taking the laptop with him.

"Does it bother you that Relena doesn't know the paternity of her baby?" Dorothy asked. Heero froze briefly not turning back to her. "Because I have to admit, I felt absolutely awful that she nearly died, and that she almost lost that baby. But considering the new information, it's almost more regretful she didn't." Heero continued to walk toward the door. "As I said, Heero, I will always consider Relena my great friend, but in light of recent events, I won't be the one responsible for protecting her anymore."

Heero slammed the office door behind him, continuing along the corridor.

"How'd it go?" Duo asked from where he leaned against a wall.

"It was and wasn't her," Heero answered cryptically. "We shouldn't talk here. We need to get this analyzed as quickly as possible."

"The crew's meeting back at my place again," Duo said. "Best we do it there. We're going to have to go over that security footage too… I couldn't bring myself to watch it last night."

"I didn't get to it either," Heero lied. He hadn't been able to bring himself to let Relena go until the sun had come up and Sally had practically thrown him out of the room.

"Well that's great," Duo muttered. "I swear to god, if this gets any more complicated I'm going to lose my mind."

"I thought you had already," Heero quipped back before walking away. "I'll drive?"

"Sure," Duo shrugged. The two headed back to his suburban home. By the time they walked in the door only Sally and Wufei had yet to arrive, the rest sitting around the family room as before.

The room was practically silent, Hilde serving them all lunch, conversation reduced to greetings and pleasantries.

"Okay, can we get the fucking elephant out of this room, please?" Hilde finally said, slamming down a tray. "You two," she continued, pointing to Quatre and Heero each with one hand, "kiss and make up, or something, because this is ridiculous. No one knew you were even here, and god knows you piss Relena off," she said, turning on Heero, "and you," she continued, turning to Quatre, "you knew better, you flaming idiot. You've both already had it out by now, so can we get past this?"

Heero rolled his eyes, drawing a quick slap upside the head from Hilde. "Don't act like a child." He glared up at her before looking her shoulder at Quatre.

"I'm still pissed," he said, crossing his arms.

"You're allowed to be. Until the bloodwork comes back, or until you decide to stop treating Relena like a victim here, whatever you pick. But eventually you're going to realize that what you've decided to take out on me isn't about me. It's about her."

Duo let out a low whistle. "I need a drink, I swear to god."

"We really don't have time for this. Has anyone watched the surveillance?" Wufei asked, taking his glasses out of his breast pocket and using his laptop to remotely access the television mounted on the wall.

"I don't want to see this," Hilde whispered, and Duo put an arm around her.

The footage was grainy for a few seconds before straightening. Relena was sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging her feet carefully for a few moments before jumping down. She winced, audibly gasping stumbling against the wall and bracing herself against it. Breathing heavily, she straightened and walked to the window, drawing open the blinds.

Standing in the moonlight, she sighed, putting her hands on her barely protruding belly. "What am I going to do with you?" Relena whispered, stroking the area gently. She shook her head slowly. "I don't want you to grow up alone, but I can't give up everything," she whispered again, sniffling. Her back was to the camera, hiding her emotions, but the waver in her voice made Sally cringe. "I can't do it all."

The door opened and she whirled, the intruder stepping in. "No, Minister, you can't," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Get out," Relena said forcefully, and the man laughed. "I said get out!"

"Oh god," Hilde gasped, watching the scene unfold.

He lunged at her and she tried to move away, shrieking with fear as he drew the hidden knife and began to slash at her. Relena blocked several strokes of the blade with her hands, one cutting into her arm, blood dripping down her pale skin. She yelled again, the man trying to cover her mouth. Thinking quickly, Relena rammed him between the legs with her knee.

"Jesus Christ, Lena," Trowa muttered, Duo cheering next to him.

"See, that's my girl."

The man stumbled away and as he did Relena wrenched the knife from his hands before turning and trying to run. She had nearly reached the door, limping painfully, as he ran up behind her. The door opened, the second visitor unseen by the camera.

"Oh, no, oh-!" Quatre said, the others watching in shock as Relena cried out in terror again, turning around, the man running directly into her and the knife.

"Oh, God," Relena heaved, the man slowly falling to the floor. He reached down and wrenched the knife from his chest, the wound gurgling. "Help!" Relena yelled, "Please, somebody help!"

Dorothy stepped into the room and grabbed Relena, pulling her off of the body and helping her to the chair. "Are you okay? Relena. Relena!" Dorothy yelled, finally slapping the hysterical woman. "Stop crying. What did he say to you?"

"Oh my god, oh my god," Relena said as she heaved sobs. "I killed him. I killed him."

"Relena, please. What did he say to you?"

Relena looked up at her. "He told me I couldn't have it all… he's right. By the time I even think about getting back in office, I'll be doing it from hell." Her voice became rough, her throat raw from screaming. "I can't do this anymore. I can't have this baby. I can't do any of this."

"Relena, you're being ridiculous."

"This whole thing is ridiculous!" Relena yelled back before collapsing back into tears.

Dorothy shook her head and walked away as the nurse entered. "You might want to call the Preventers, if someone hasn't already. I'm certainly not going to be the one cleaning that up," she said to the girl, pointing to the body.

Heero walked in moments later.

Wufei stopped the video, the room silent. Hilde wiped tears from her eyes; Sally stared at her hands; Heero and Quatre were both still staring at the screen, mortified.

"How could we let this happen," Trowa breathed.

"It was a complete accident," Sally said, sounding almost defensive.

"No one's going to charge her with anything. This was completely our fault," Wufei said, closing his computer. "What did you get from Dorothy?" he asked Heero expectantly.

Heero continued to stare at the blank television for a few moments before coming to himself and opening the laptop Dorothy had given him. "I haven't gotten to anything on it," he admitted, "there hasn't been time."

"Don't stress over it. What did she say?"

"That Relena works best when she's fearing for her life, and that in the last year Relena's been shirking duty."

"The last six months, you mean," Duo said quietly, and Heero shot him a warning glare.

"So it was Dorothy who did this, then?" Hilde asked.

"Not really," Heero said. "She collaborated with Garold Harford. She gave him the resources and money, I assume, so that it couldn't be traced to either of them. She claims she wanted to scare Relena, not have her murdered."

"And you believe her?" Wufei asked incredulously.

"She had no reason to lie. She would have known just by me showing up there that we had nothing to pin to her." Heero sighed, putting the laptop down. "Lots of receipts and conversations between her and Harford, transfer requests, surveillance… Someone can sort through it," he said, putting the computer down on the table.

"Why don't you do it?" Hilde asked, leaning around Duo to look at Heero.

"I can't," Heero said.

"Well why not?"

"Because if I find anything else, I'll fucking kill him," he said back, his voice dark. The room went silent again.

"I thought you promised her you were done killing people," Sally said quietly.

"That won't mean anything if she's dead," Heero said back, his voice becoming hollow.

"She's not going to die, man. We have the fucker. We can arrest him as soon as we process this," Duo said, picking up the computer. Heero shook his head, standing up. "Dude, where are you going?"

"Back to the hospital," Heero said. "If your agents can't do their job, I will." Leaving the room, he opened the hall closet, pulling out his jacket.

"Heero, can I talk to you?" Duo asked.

"Yeah?" Heero answered back, perplexed.

The two stepped outside, Duo walking alongside Heero. "Look, man, I know this is all pretty fucked up, but you've got to figure out what the fuck you're doing," he said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby, man."

"I don't even know if I'm the father," Heero said, staring at his shoes.

Duo scoffed. "Why is that what matters? Relena loves you. She wants you to do this with her."

Heero shook his head. "She doesn't want to be alone. It's not that she wants me."

Duo snorted. "You are so insecure sometimes, it's fucking insane."

"What are you on about now?" Heero asked, his voice taking an annoyed edge.

"The fact that you instinctively avoid doing anything that could irreparably tie you to another person on this goddamn planet," Duo spat back.

"I didn't want this."

"Then you shouldn't have had sex with her!" Duo yelled back. "Do you have any idea what she's like when you're gone? You think she's going through hell now, how do you think it's going to be when she's alone trying to raise your damn child?" Duo paused as they reached Heero's car. "Look man… we all grew up without fathers. Don't be that guy."

Heero stared him down, Duo shaking his head and walking back toward the house, waving to him over his shoulder. Heero drove back to the hospital in silence, his mind clouded with emotions he could neither banish nor describe.

By the time he got to Relena's new room, he was completely exhausted. Opening her door, he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, tears streaming silently from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I can't do this, Heero," she whispered. "I can't even take care of myself. I can take care of the entire human populace, but I can't protect myself."

"I'll protect you," Heero answered, reaching out to her, but she pulled her hand away.

"You can't, Heero. You can't always be there. You won't always be here," she said almost mournfully. "I just don't know…. I don't know how to be anything but this, Heero. This job is all I've ever done."

Heero just sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Minutes passed before Relena finally reopened her eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this. I'm sure you've had a long day. I can't believe they would send you back here. You're not even an agent."

Heero shook his head. "No one sent me," he answered. "I came to make sure you were alright. I didn't... I didn't think you'd want to be alone." Their eyes met briefly before he looked away. "I'll go if I was wrong."

"Don't go, Heero," Relena said, taking hold of his sleeve. "You know I would never ask you to leave."

Heero lay down next to her, cradling her in one arm, reaching over to her bedside table with another. Picking up a novel, he fingered through the pages. "Is it interesting?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. I don't get to read much, it's been on my shelf all year and I haven't gotten to it."

"We have the time now," Heero said, turning to page one. He read aloud to her, his voice's smooth timbre eventually soothing Relena into a deep sleep. He reached over carefully to put the book down, turned out the light and pulled her closer, closing his own eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sally opened the door to Relena's room slowly. By the time she had inched inside, Heero was already staring at her, his arm trapped under Relena. She held a finger up to her lips and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"I found out who did her initial blood work regarding the pregnancy," Sally said, "His name is Dr. Shweiss, he works at a clinic in the central city, near the ESUN's buildings."

"Anything interesting about him?" Heero asked, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't think so at first so I had Wufei look into it," Sally said, reaching inside her clipboard folder. "I'm allowed to access his patient files, so I printed them off. Harford booked an emergency appointment slot the same day as Relena's blood was taken, and another when it was processed and the results were turned over to her." She handed Heero several sheets of paper, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. "There's something else." He looked up at her expectantly. "Relena's paternity test came back." She held out a sealed envelope. "I honestly couldn't bring myself to check, and I'd really rather not Relena be the first to know in this case. She's had enough bad shocks."

Heero took the envelope and swallowed hard. "I'll let her know," he assured her, tucking the envelope in amongst the other paperwork. Sally pursed her lips at him slightly before sighing as her pager alerted her to another patient.

Heero reentered Relena's room, woke her with a kiss to her forehead, told her to call him if she needed him and quickly left again. He reached the front lobby before he considered his options. Dr. Park's information had been exhausted; Dorothy had given them all the accessible information she could afford; Heero decided it was time to revisit the Preventer headquarters. It was within walking distance of the hospital, forming a compound of several blocks devoted to housing the organization's agents and departments.

He met with Trowa before encountering security, helping him pass through without questioning from the younger agents or those who simply didn't know who he truly was. The building had changed and been renovated several times since Heero had last seen it; he lost track of time briefly, until they arrived at Commander Une's door.

It wasn't until Trowa had already knocked that Heero recognized the two familiar voices behind it. Zechs Marquis opened the door.

Trowa quelled a grin as quickly as it arose, turning his head away as the two adversaries stared at each other. Zechs stepped aside, allowed the two men in, and closed the door behind them.

"It's taking the strength of every fiber of my being not to murder you where you're standing, Yuy," Zechs said, and Noin made a scolding noise.

"Don't, Noin. I deserved that," Heero said, sitting down in one of the free chairs. "I'm not here to discuss my personal life."

"This isn't about you at all, you little prick," Zechs gritted out, Noin rolling her eyes and looking apologetically at Trowa.

"Sally got me paperwork. Harford found out about her pregnancy because they both went to the same doctor's office. The doctor's got to be on his payroll somewhere."

"Excellent work, Yuy," Une said, a wry smile on her face as she took in the uneasy aura of the room. "We may not have enough to arrest him yet, but there's certainly enough to warrant us digging deeper."

"I think there's going to be another attempt on her. Dorothy might have been satisfied with scaring her, but Harford wants her dead. Considering the legislation she was working on, it makes complete sense."

"What legislation?" Trowa asked. "I'll admit I don't pay much attention to politics."

"She's trying to make it illegal to amass arms and produce them anywhere in the ESUN," Heero explained. "Harford's the Defense Minister. His entire title depends on weaponry and a reason for having it."

"Harford," Zechs said thoughtfully. "I thought he served in Romefeller."

"He did," Une answered, "though not in any professional aspect. He was a financial backer, nothing more than that, so in the end he couldn't be tied to it. I can't believe I never thought of him before."

"He used Dorothy to target Relena. I think it's safe to assume he has other means at his disposal."

The Commander sighed, pressing her fingertips together. "Well, gentlemen, what do you propose we do then?"

"I'm staying with her," Heero said.

"Like hell you are," Zechs answered. "She needs actual protection. She has a guard."

"A great job they're doing, too, I might add," Trowa added, shaking his head. "Heero has access and the ability to ensure her safety. As far as I'm concerned, that's the best arrangement."

"I'll stay with her, I'm her brother," Zechs said.

"He'll stay with her. I'm the captain of her guard," Trowa said back with finality. "You should go and visit her, both of you. I don't think she knows you're back yet and she could use some company." Noin nodded, practically dragging the seething Zechs out of the room. "That somehow went better than expected."

"Impeccable timing as always, Yuy," Une sighed. "What do you want?"

"A job," Heero answered simply. Une stared at him, amused.

"And what makes you think I want you?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. "For all I know, you're gone again tomorrow."

"Then you have nothing to lose by hiring me in two months," he countered.

Une pursed her lips. "I'll consider it. Any reason you want this all of a sudden?"

"I assume you've heard everything there is to hear regarding my situation. It makes the most sense." Opening the file, Heero avoided looking at the glaring manila folder in the back, instead assessing the files from Relena's clinic visits. "I should go and work on this with Wufei," he said.

"I'll come with you," Trowa said, both the young men nodding to the Commander before seeing themselves out.

"Any news on Dorothy?" Heero asked as they wove their way through the corridors.

"She's back at work as usual. She wants assigned protection once we out Harford though, and I can understand why. I don't know if Une will grant it or not, but it'll spread us pretty thin to have to look after her and Relena."

Heero shook his head. "We have to figure out the logistics of getting her out of this hospital without dying."

"Agreed. How soon can she leave?"

"A few more days, likely. She wants to go back to work," Heero said.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Does it matter?" They paused outside of Wufei's office, Trowa knocking on the door before he called them in.

"She's carrying your baby, I would hope you'd have some opinion on it," Trowa said quietly, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know that," Heero answered, and they stood in front of Wufei's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"I assume that's relevant?" he asked, not looking away from his laptop as he pointed to the paperwork in Heero's hand.

"It explains how Harford knew about Relena being pregnant, that's all. He found out before Dorothy." He handed the sheets over to Wufei, keeping hold of the manila folder.

"What's that?" Trowa asked as they sat down.

"Nothing," Heero lied, hiding it halfway beneath one leg.

"It's Relena's paternity test," Wufei said, still typing fixatedly. "What?" He asked as he met Heero's eyes. "I looked at them this morning, I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Heero frowned, crossing his arms as Trowa stared at them.

"You're really not going to look?"

"I haven't decided yet," Heero said. "Can we get back on task here?"

"Decided what?" Duo asked, opening the door. Heero groaned.

"Probably whether or not he wants to be a father," Wufei said, his furious typing finally slowing down. "They say you should flip a coin."

"Are you kidding me?" Heero asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not to leave it up to chance, you nitwit," Wufei explained tiredly. "They say that while the coin is in the air, you'll decide how you want it to land. Either way, you have to open it."

"Dude, you have the results? Open it!" Duo practically yelled, pulling over another chair.

"You really should, Heero," Trowa added, Duo nodding emphatically.

"If I open it, will you shut the fuck up?" Heero asked, surveying the room. Trowa and Duo both nodded. Pulling the envelope out, Heero slid his finger through the seal and opened it.

Wufei had been right. As he pulled out the sheets, he was faced with a rush of emotions and unfamiliar feelings, but one thought was crystal clear: Heero Yuy wanted with every fiber of his being to be the father of Relena Darlian's baby.

He turned over the cover page and began to read, barely aware of Duo and Trowa trying to look across at the results. Scanning the page, he released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he read his patient number listed as the father.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"It's me," Heero answered quietly. He reached over and dropped the pages into Wufei's shredder.

Duo dialed a number on his cellphone, chuckling slightly. "Yo, Quatre, you on speaker? Okay good. Guess what man? Congrats. You are NOT gonna be a dad!.. yeah dude, Heero just read it…. Well, he looks okay. Yeah, I'll let him know. Ciao!" He grinned, looking at Heero. "Quatre says 'congrats'."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Thanks. So-"

"What are you going to do now?" Duo asked, interrupting him.

"What I'm going to do is find out how to fucking protect Relena and my goddamn baby, if you don't mind," Heero said, his irritation finally peaking. Duo shied away from him, still grinning slightly. "She's going to want to be back in her office as soon as possible."

"That's such a terrible idea," Wufei said under his breath.

"Yeah, but don't try telling her that. I mean between the people trying to kill her left and right, the morning sickness and lack of sleep, she's likely to commit murder herself at this rate." Duo leaned his chair back on its legs, resting his feet on Wufei's desk. The older man glared at him but said nothing.

"I've been trying to process this laptop Dorothy gave you. There's a tonne of information on it. The problem is that whenever money or contacts left her hands, they went right to Harford. After that, it's untraceable. He could have used the money for anything. We need his records."

"Isn't there another option besides waiting for 'proper channels'?" Duo offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"If we screw this up and get caught, he gets away. We have to wait," Wufei said.

"The longer we wait, the more time he has to try this again," Heero said. "It's not like this guy has a refractory period; he'll just hire someone new and keep trying. Harford has nothing to lose by getting caught, he's going to lose his job if her legislation goes through."

"True," Trowa said, frowning. "As long as you're with her, she has the best defense she can get. I'm sorry my unit is so useless. We were operating on a false sense of security, knowing you were around."

"You knew?" Duo asked.

"Of course. It's my personal duty to make sure Relena is safe. She couldn't have just snuck off all the time without me knowing about it, but when I found out she was with you," he continued, nodding to Heero, "I figured it was one of the best places for her. She needed to get away from work."

Wufei sighed. "Well, the best we can do is making use of what we have. Help me work on placing some of these conversations and receipts together."

The men worked for several hours until, finally, all the data added up. "Dorothy almost directly funded those two men," Trowa said, looking over his laptop. "She knows who those two men are."

"We get them, and we get Harford," Wufei said, closing his. "We have to find them."

"By now I bet they're long gone," Duo said, "especially considering the press release. Harford will know we're after 'em."

"We have nothing to lose by trying. I'll call Catalonia in for questioning as soon as possible. Proper channels only, gentlemen."

Heero sighed slightly in frustration but said nothing. "I should go," he said, taking the folder with him.

"Does Relena know?" Trowa asked, standing alongside him.

"No, Sally asked me to tell her. I assume she knew, if she showed you," Heero said to Wufei, who nodded.

"Sally decided it might change things if you were the one to tell her. She's hoping that it'd make you change your mind about Relena having the baby." Wufei shrugged before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "She's rarely wrong."

Heero turned and left as Wufei smirked at his back.

"You think that's going to work out?" Duo asked. "I mean, the reason all this shit happened is because they fought over whether or not the baby should even live."

"Relena would never choose something like that," Trowa said. "I seriously doubt that Heero would condone abortion in a situation like this, either."

"What, now that he knows he's the father?" Wufei asked.

Trowa shook his head. "No, I mean now that he's thought it out. Relena is healthy, all things considered. She's of age, she's got the resources. There's no reason for her to have an abortion, especially if she wants the baby." He sighed, sitting back down. "I imagine her biggest problem is that Heero won't commit."

"He's such a meathead sometimes," Duo said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I mean seriously, Relena's gorgeous, loaded and having his kid. What the heck else could he want?"

"I don't think he knows what he wants," Wufei answered simply.

"I just hope he figures it out before she gets hurt again," Trowa said quietly, the other two murmuring their agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Relena stared out the window, impassive. "I'm such an idiot," she said coldly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"He'll come back, Lena. He always does," Sally said, attempting to soothe her friend.

Relena's face hardened. "Sure, two years from now, when he's bored or needs attention. At this rate, I'll be dead by then anyway." Turning away, she sat down in one of the reading chairs of her room, wincing as her hip bent beneath her.

"You'll have to come back once a week to rehabilitate that hip," Sally said, watching as Relena nodded.

"How much longer before the paternity test is completed?" Relena asked, turning to look back out the window.

"It's on its way, Relena. A few more days, at the most." Sally left the room, Relena's back still turned toward the door. "You better get back here, Heero," she murmured, closing the door behind her.

Quatre turned down the corridor at that moment. "Sally, is Relena awake?" he asked.

Sally looked panicked for a few seconds. "Quatre, I have made a seriously terrible mistake. Come with me." She practically dragged him into her office, closing the door behind them.

"What happened? Is Relena alright?" Quatre asked.

"She's… Quatre, she doesn't know that the paternity test is back. I found out the results and I gave them to Heero. I figured if he had to tell her, it might… I don't know. He's gone, Quatre. He left yesterday and no one's seen him since." She sat down in a chair, burying her face in her hands. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"I think it was a mistake not to tell Relena. This is her baby we're talking about."

"I know," Sally said mournfully.

"You're telling me you didn't look at the results yourself? Sally, what were you thinking?"

Sally shook her head, still hiding it in her hands. "I couldn't look. I made such a terrible mistake. Wait," she said, looking at him, "you knew he opened it? Did he tell you the results?"

"Duo called me and said I wasn't the father-" Sally let out a whoop before covering her mouth and blushing slightly, "-but that doesn't mean it was the truth."

"You think that Heero lied about it?"

"I think he'd do anything to keep Relena waiting for him," Quatre said bitterly, pacing around the room. "She's the only thing he has tying him to reality, as far as any of us know. This isn't fair to her."

"What are you going to do?" Sally asked.

"Did anyone else see the workup besides you? Is there any other copy?"

Sally shrugged. "Wufei opened it to make sure it had all the specified information on it, but other than that, no. It was the only copy, I destroyed all the other samples to make sure no one else deciphered the results."

"Thanks, Sally. Don't worry. It'll all be fine," Quatre said. He left her office and practically ran over to Wufei's office, bursting inside.

"Is Heero actually the father?" He asked, and Wufei looked at him, one eyebrow raised over the top of his coffee cup. Duo choked on his, leaning further back in his usual chair to see him.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Wufei said, putting his mug down and holding his hands up.

"You made yourself involved by seeing the results, and now they're gone. Is it true or not?" Quatre asked, slamming his hands down on the desk. Wufei looked startled at him slightly before smirking.

"I'm not joking. This is in no way, shape or form my problem. You want to find out the truth? Go find Heero." Wufei straightened when Quatre reached across the desk and pulled him up by his jacket.

"Listen to me right now. You are helping to screw up not only the life of Relena, who's been through enough already, but also that baby! Tell me what the results said." Wufei remained impassive, calling his bluff. "Tell me!" Quatre yelled, shaking him again, before he released him and sat down in defeat.

"I think the more important question here is 'does it matter?'," Wufei said, sitting back down. "Heero's likely long gone by now."

"What about all that with Une hiring him?" Duo asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"He said it'd be in two months. By then he could have come and gone again. The fact is Relena deserves more than someone who's that unreliable in virtually every aspect of his life, regardless of who the father is."

Duo nodded and Quatre sighed. "What are you going to do, man? You think he's really gone for good?"

"What, you think he's just gone running errands?" Quatre returned, and Duo frowned. "He's not coming back."

"He said the baby was his, man. I don't think he'd lie. I mean, if he was just going to take off, why wouldn't he say it was yours?"

"Most likely because he knows I'd never believe it, especially coming from him. I still don't…" he trailed off, looking away. "But I can't watch her do something like this alone."

"None of us can, man, but you can't take responsibility for something that isn't your fault."

Quatre shook his head. "It's not like that."

"You're in love with her," Wufei assessed, looking at him. "It's been obvious for a while now." Quatre looked away, coloring slightly. "You feel you have to take care of her, that no one else will."

"That's totally not true. Relena's my girl first and foremost, ask anybody," Duo said, leaning forward. "I wouldn't let her do all this alone."

"I know," Quatre said. "I'm going to go and talk to her. Sorry for… everything," he said, ashamed.

"Don't be. Anyone would have expected worse. I'm not going to tell you either way, so there's no sense asking or telling Relena anything. Don't make this harder on her," Wufei said as Quatre walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Duo asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"He's either about to make things right or a tragic mistake. It's really all up to her, now."

Duo frowned, rubbing his forehead. "We know she'll always choose him. She always does."

"It's not just about her anymore," Wufei replied.

Quatre walked away from the door, his palms sweating with anxiety. He left the headquarters and walked across the parking lot, his jacket still in his car, the fall wind biting through his dress shirt. By the time he reached the hospital and rode the elevator to Relena's floor, the chill had worn off.

Reaching Relena's door he paused before knocking.

"Come in," he heard her say quietly from inside, and he obeyed, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Relena," he said, joining her in one of the reading chairs.

"Quatre, I'm so glad you're here," Relena said. A few files were open on the small table nearby and she tossed another one on top the pile. "I've been trying to get caught up on some paperwork, but Sally refuses to let me leave yet."

"She's just making sure everything is okay, especially with the baby," Quatre said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A little nauseous. Sally says that's a good sign, though," Relena said, looking down and rubbing her abdomen affectionately. "Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Quatre said, lacing his fingers together. "Heero had the paternity results, and he shredded them."

"What?" Relena said, practically jumping out of her chair.

"Relax, Relena, please," Quatre said, taking hold of her hands. "He said… Look, Relena, please," he continued, trying to calm her.

"He said he was the father, didn't he?" She asked, her hands gripping his earnestly.

"He did, but-"

"Oh, my god," Relena said, bursting into tears. "I knew this would happen! He found out and he ran away again. He left me alone, again," she said, burying her face in her hands.

"Relena, you're not alone," Quatre said, his own eyes welling with tears at her pain. "I'm here, and so are the others. We're never going to leave you alone."

"Quatre, what am I supposed to do? I can't do this, I can't."

"You can, Relena. You're stronger than anyone I know. You are going to be an amazing mother," he said, taking her hands away from her face, drying her tears with his fingers. "Relena, I hate to say this, but there's still the possibility that he was lying."

"Quatre, the chances are-"

"I know what the chances are. It doesn't change how I feel about you, or about your baby," he whispered.

"Quatre…" Relena said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you. I've loved you for so long, Relena. This may not be what you wanted, but… none of that matters to me." He looked away, swallowing down his nerves. "I want you to be with me."

"Quatre, what are you saying?" Relena asked, pulling away.

"I love you. I can take care of you, help you… I can help you take care of your baby. I can be here for you, always."

"You want to marry me?" Relena assumed, and Quatre shrugged.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be, Relena," he breathed. "Whatever you want."

Relena stared at the ceiling, overcome. "I don't know what to say, Quatre. This… I have a back-log of about seventeen major life issues I have to deal with right now, one of them being my extremely nosy brother who is surely outside of this door," she practically yelled, Noin heard shushing someone and footsteps moving away from the door, "and I can't… I need time, Quatre. I need time."

"That's fine," Quatre said, standing. "Just don't forget biology isn't what makes someone a father." He stepped out, nearly running face first into Zechs.

"You, now," the taller man said, pointing down the hall, and Quatre followed. Once they had gotten around the corner, Zechs grabbed Quatre and practically threw him against the wall. "What is your goddamn problem, proposing to my sister?"

"She needs someone," Quatre answered lamely, and Noin rushed up to restrain Zechs carefully.

"Enough, you," she said, pushing him away. "He didn't do anything wrong. You can't rush in here playing like her father, you're here less than Heero is, apparently."

Zechs glared at both of them. "She doesn't need the added stress. She's carrying a baby and trying to get back to work."

"I would only help her. I'm not trying to hurt her, I would never-"

"Just stay away from her," Zechs said warningly, heading back to his sister's room. Noin looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry, Quatre," she said, running a hand through her short hair. "He really has no idea how to handle any of this."

"I don't think any of us do," Quatre said. "I don't hold it against him."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but he's right, in a way. She really just needs some space, I think. She needs to get out of here."

Quatre nodded. "We're trying to make it as safe as possible for her to do that. Let me know if you need anything, Miss Noin, I'd be happy to accommodate you two."

"That's fine, Quatre, we're going to stay with Relena once she's released. I'll talk to you later," she said, following Zechs into the room.

Quatre sighed, rubbing his hands down his face as Duo walked up the hallway. "Oh, it went that well, did it?" he asked, patting him roughly on the back. "Don't worry, Zechs doesn't feel right unless he scares the shit out of at least one of us a day. I'm on guard duty for the day; why don't you go home and try to get some rest? You look like shit."

"Tactful as ever, Mr. Maxwell," Quatre said dryly. "I should go home either way, I have meetings all day tomorrow. Make sure she gets some rest, please."

"Will do, buddy," Duo said, waving to him as he left. Duo waited until Zechs and Noin had left, until Sally had completed her rounds and until the last of the attempted civilian visitors and reporters had finished trying to harass information from him and the nurses before slinking into Relena's room on his own.

She had been crying, her eyes red-rimmed and glassy. "Lena, you okay?"

"Go away, Duo," she said miserably, turning away from him as she lay in her bed.

"I'm not going until you talk to me." He sat down next to her, stroking a hand along her back. "Look at me, Lena. I know Quatre was in here today… what'd he say to you?"

"You knew about Heero and the papers, didn't you?" Relena asked, and Duo winced. "That's why he's gone. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He doesn't want anything to do with his own baby."

"Relena…" Duo said quietly, unsure of what to say. "Heero's just never going to be that guy. He has to find his own way of doing everything. You've gotta remember, there was no one around to tell us how to be dads, or have normal jobs, or any of this stuff. It's a learning curve, and he just has no fuckin' idea how to start."

"So he runs away? He's a coward. He just hurts people and then acts like the victim," Relena said poisonously. "I hope he never comes back here."

"So, you're going to be with Quatre then?" Duo asked.

Relena sighed. "I love how you all act like those are my only options. I may not want to do this alone, but I will, if I have to." Her voice wavered at the end of her sentence and she began to cry again. "I don't want to, Duo. I want him to come back. I don't want my child to grow up without a father… I know what that's like."

Duo sighed, patting her on the back again. "We all do, Lena," he whispered, "we all do."


	15. Chapter 15

Quatre pulled into his private cul-de-sac and let a valet take his keys, walking up his front steps tiredly. His proposal to Relena that afternoon had exhausted him, and he was looking forward to some much-needed rest.

His relief was cut short as he saw Heero sitting in his living room, reading. "What are you doing here?" he asked, moving to stand in front of the other man.

"Waiting for you to be finished," Heero answered, not looking up from his book.

"We thought you were gone," Quatre said, pacing warily.

"I know," Heero said, glancing up. "I had some things to take care of, and besides, I figured I should let you get whatever that was out of your system now."

"Excuse me?" Quatre asked, surprised.

"I have access to Relena's security. I heard everything." Heero closed his book, tossing it on the coffee table. "She has decisions to make, and now you can feel like you got your fair shot. Happy?"

"I don't need your help," Quatre said angrily.

"I know that," Heero said calmly, "I never said you did. I just figured…" he trailed off, momentarily distracted.

"What? You figured what?"

"That Relena deserves the chance to be happy," Heero answered, still looking to his left out one of the several bay doors. "If that means being with you, then I'm glad she knows she has that option."

"So you're giving up?" Quatre said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly," Heero scoffed. "I'm going to do everything I can to make her mine."

"I expect no less," Quatre answered, holding out his hand. Heero stood and shook it. "You have to tell me something, though."

"What?" Heero asked, walking over to the bar, glancing back at the bay doors again. It was pitch black outside, the moon obscured by fall rainclouds, and nothing could be seen.

"Are you really the father?" Quatre asked, feeling his pulse quicken as the words compulsively left his mouth.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. I wanted to get rid of the paperwork while I was still at Preventer. I wouldn't put it past Dorothy, and therefore Harford, to have this place wired and monitored, so I couldn't get rid of it here."

Quatre sighed out a held breath, sitting down. "I don't know if I'm more happy or disappointed," he admitted, resting his head in his hand.

"I know the feeling," Heero said, passing him a drink. They sat down, silence pervading the large living room for a few moments. "Do you have guards outside?" Heero finally asked, and Quatre shook his head. "Someone's been making laps ever since you got here. It's making me a little bit insane."

"Like you weren't before," Quatre said under his breath, and Heero both glared and smirked simultaneously.

"Want me to take a look?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I have security. If you're aware of it, they know. If it's Harford's guy, he's likely just wiring the place, like you said."

"Is Harford targeting you, as well?"

"I would imagine so. I'm an ambassador for space. My opinion on Relena's legislation matters immensely to all our representatives. Harford's been trying to wine and dine me over it for months now, but I've been tied up with other work and have managed to avoid it."

"I need you to help me with something," Heero said, changing the subject, and Quatre nodded expectantly. "I need you to help me convince Relena to quit."

"I'm sorry?" Quatre said, nearly dropping his drink. "You might as well ask her to commit suicide. She's attached to that job like it's her lifeline."

"It's going to kill her," Heero said, staring into his glass. "I need to find a way to get her out alive."

"I don't know what to tell you, Heero. I'll talk to her, but you know how she is."

"I'd hope so, by now," Heero said, and Quatre rolled his eyes. "What?" Heero asked, narrowing his own.

"You're hardly ever here. If anything, Trowa and Duo know her the best; she's around them all the time."

"What's your point?"

"That maybe if you're planning on sticking around and fathering a child, you should take the time to know its mother."

Heero rolled his eyes slightly and stood up, putting down his now empty glass. "I should head back there," he said, stretching.

"I think Zechs is staying there tonight," Quatre said warningly.

"I doubt it. He and Relena fought earlier, she likely just kicked him out. Either that or Noin stepped in." Heero let a rare smile through at the thought before stifling it and asking a butler for his jacket. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure," Quatre said. "That's really all you wanted to say to me? After all the eavesdropping you've apparently been doing all day?"

Heero shrugged as he accepted his coat, pulling it on. "Like I said, it's not up to me." He left the room, jogging out to his car before the valets could offer to fetch it for him and heading off into the night. Though the guards at the Preventer base were surprised to see him, they let Heero drive through and enter the hospital. By the time he reached Relena's room he expected it to be dark, however a light shone from beneath the door.

He didn't bother knocking, letting himself into her room, closing the door behind him. She was standing at her window again and Heero crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Relena squealed, whirling around and, as she recognized him, slapping Heero hard in the face.

"What is wrong with you?" Relena asked, turning back away from him. "You scared me half to death!"

"Don't you trust your guards?" Heero asked, rubbing the blood back into his cheek.

Relena laughed sardonically. "Yes, after all they've done such a fantastic job so far." She practically collapsed in her chair, a mixture of relief and repulsion roiling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going," Heero said, crouching in front of her. "I had to take care of some things, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You can't just keep disappearing, Heero," Relena said, looking away from him. "No one could get ahold of you at all."

"I didn't disappear, I just had to take care of something. I was in meetings all day."

"Heero, what is so important that you couldn't answer a text message?" Relena asked, her eyes boring into his. "What happens if I go into labor and you decide you have to go run some errands?"

Heero smiled slightly, taking hold of her hands. "That's not going to happen," he whispered, "not if you want me here." Relena sighed. "I went to get a few interviews," he continued, standing to pull another chair closer to her.

"I thought you were going to work for Preventers?" Relena asked, leaning closer to him.

Heero shrugged. "It was a possibility, but I rethought it," he answered. "If I work for Preventer, I'd have to travel. It's a dangerous job, and I'm sure Une would place me in Africa out of spite."

"What are you saying?" Relena asked, the roiling in her abdomen turning to a strange bubbling kind of hope.

"I have a few different options," he said. "I'm thinking of working for LasTek. They want me to do some software consultation at their main offices here. There'd be some travel, but pretty rarely. It's close by the palace, so I'd never be too far…" he trailed, off, rubbing his hand on his neck. "I haven't accepted the offer yet. I wanted to know…"

"Wanted to know what?" Relena asked, moving to the edge of her seat.

"I know about what Quatre said to you earlier," he said, watching as Relena blushed and stared at the floor. "If you want what he has to offer, I'll walk away now and you'll never have to see or hear from me again."

"No!" Relena said, lurching forward and taking hold of his shoulders. "I don't want you to go. I need you here, with me."

Heero took her into his lap and tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to be sure that you knew… there's other options available to you. You don't have to choose me."

"I never chose you," Relena said, resting her forehead against his. "I want you to stay here with me." Standing, she looked away from him, pulling her long wrap sweater closer around her body. "Heero, there's something I need to ask you, and you have to be honest with me."

"Shoot," he asked, cringing slightly at his own poor word choice.

She sighed, shuffling her feet slightly. "Are you the father of this baby?" she asked, pointing to her barely swollen abdomen.

"The results said I was," he replied. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" Relena asked next, playing with the tie of her sweater. "I've been waiting for days for the results to come back, and then you just shredded them and took off."

"Everyone who needed to know did. I'd planned to come tell you but… I thought this worked out better. I'm sorry if I stressed you out. I just had to know."

"Had to know what? That I trusted you?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"That you would pick me," Heero answered, lacing his fingers and looking away. "I had to know that given the option, you would still pick me. After everything I've done…" he trailed off, overcome with guilt and emotion.

"Heero," Relena whispered, kneeling at his feet. "I love you. I've loved you for so long… You told me for years you would kill me, and I still choose you. There's almost nothing you could do that would change my mind."

Heero shook his head. "That's more than a little insane, Relena." He looked at her. "A week ago you never wanted to see me again."

"A week ago I thought you were going to abandon me," she answered. "A week ago, I thought you hated this baby."

"I don't," Heero said.

"I know that, now." She smiled slightly, leaning against his leg. "There's something else I have to ask you," she whispered.

"Go ahead."

Relena took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

Heero felt himself nod before realizing she couldn't see him. Internally, he panicked. "Relena, I-"

"I'm sorry," Relena said, standing up and walking away from him. "I shouldn't have asked, I didn't-" She was cut off as Heero crossed the room after her, took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She immediately relaxed into his arms, wrapping hers around his torso. After a few moments they parted, both sighing and holding each other.

"I'm here, Relena," he said, "for as long as you want me to be, I'm here."

"Thank you, Heero," she whispered. "I don't want to do this without you."

She climbed into bed, patting the covers. Stripping down, Heero stayed in his undershirt and boxers and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"There's something I need to ask you, and I want you to promise you'll think about it," Heero said.

"Sure."

"I'm not a man of many words," he began, and Relena snorted.

"Oh, really?" she joked, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know any way to dress up what I mean, so I'll just say it: I think you returning to work at the ESUN is a bad idea." He felt Relena stiffen but he continued. "There are so many other ways you could use your talents in a way that's safer. Considering what's happened, I'm afraid that if you go back, you could… that you could actually die this time."

"Heero, I've done this my whole career," Relena said, trying to calm him as she reached over and turned out the light. "I'm not dead yet."

"You almost were," Heero said, feeling her sigh next to him. "You might not want your baby to grow up without a father, but I sure as hell don't want to be raising it without you."

Relena sighed again before he realized she was crying. "This is all I've ever done, Heero. I never went to college, I barely finished high-school. I don't even think I'm qualified to do anything else… I don't know how to do anything else." He squeezed her tighter, unsure of what to say. "I matter here, Heero. I feel like if I leave… that everyone will just forget about me."

"God, Relena," Heero whispered, "that's just not true. People love you; they talk about you everywhere. You're never going to be forgotten." Reaching across her back he rested his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "You've got a legacy, now," he said.

Relena didn't answer, her breaths coming raggedly, Heero trying to comfort her as best he knew how.

"I can't have this baby," she finally whispered. "I'm not ready. I can't do this. I don't know anything about being a mother, I can barely take care of myself. I can't do this. I can't."

Heero felt his stomach turn with anxiety as he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again and laid his head down next to hers, knowing that ultimately there was nothing he could say to change her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, my god man, what is the fuckin' matter with you?" Duo asked he opened his front door, Heero waiting in the rain on the porch.

"I need your help with something," he said, stepping inside, and Duo snorted.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth," he said, closing the door. "We need you here too."

"What happened?"

"We found the guys that jumped Relena," he said. "Dorothy practically led us right to 'em."

Heero felt himself go cold with rage before swallowing hard, quelling it. "So what's happening to them?"

"We're discussing that right now," Trowa said, holding out an extra mug of coffee to Heero's hand. "Hey, listen," Trowa said, pulling him aside slightly, "remember what Wufei said. We have to do this the right way."

"I made a promise," Heero said, "I intend to keep it." Stepping past him, he entered the living room. A second table had been set up, covered with computers and paperwork. The brown haired man stood amongst his comrades, waiting for someone to speak.

"You're sure you want to know?" Duo asked, and Heero nodded. "It was two of our own. They were rookies I trained a few years ago… I couldn't fuckin' believe it but it all makes sense." Sitting down he sighed, playing with the end of his braid. "When we catch these idiots I'm going to make them so sorry-"

"We have to keep calm about this. We can't be subjective… we shouldn't even be thinking about arresting them. Our relationships with Relena are skewing our judgment."

Heero clenched his fists, trying to calm his anger. "I need to talk to you two about something," he said again.

"Shoot," Duo said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Relena pissed with you?.. er, still?" Trowa shot Duo a warning glare but the two both grinned, sipping their coffees.

"I don't think she wants to have the baby," he said, and Duo groaned.

"Dude, what the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Heero said, "I told her I wanted her to have it… she just lost it last night. She's lost confidence." He sat down, taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I asked her to think about retiring from politics, at least for a while, but I don't think she will."

"She might not have an option," Trowa said, continuing as Heero looked at him questioningly, "There's been a lot of speculation going on about why she's been gone, why we haven't brought anyone in yet. People are worried that she's going to attract danger to the other representatives."

"Turn them into collateral damage," Heero said, and Trowa nodded.

"I hate to say it but I don't know if she would get reelected. She hasn't been at her best for a while now, and with a baby, she won't be for a while yet."

"Relena can function just fine," Heero said defensively.

"I'm sure she can, in one respect or another," Trowa said. "There's a reason her profession is dominated by old men. Their kids are grown, their positions aren't as risky… With her, she's going to have to juggle being a mother and a politician. It's not going to work."

"So what can I say to prove that?" Heero asked. "I just don't know what I can say… what I'm allowed to say."

"Allowed?" Duo asked, sitting up suddenly. "You're the baby's father, Heero, you get half a say."

Trowa laughed, the two men turning to stare at him. "You had best be joking. This is Relena Darlian we're talking about. What she says goes for the entire human population. You can't expect to tell her what to do." Heero sighed, and Trowa shrugged. "Her father died in the exact same position, and it wasn't like that was the first time he was targeted. From what I've heard from her, he wasn't around much."

"And when they were together, they were always traveling from one of his meetings to another," Duo added. "If you really want to dig deep, I guess you might as well start there. I'd expect to get slapped upside the head at least once, though."

"She doesn't take well to people criticizing her family, but it's a valid point."

"We can talk to her, if you want," Duo said, but Heero shook his head.

"I don't think Relena's up for that," he answered honestly. "She's going to have to put up with enough flack for this at work, and with the press. She won't want to hear it from any of us."

"It's not like she can hide it much longer," Trowa said, his brow furrowing as he watched Heero frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied, his expression returning to normal. "I should go."

"Alright, if you say so… Une's office at 6. Everyone's staying late today, so we can get hold of these guys." Duo called as Heero left, walking out into the rain.

Pulling his dark coat collar up higher on his neck, he ran back to his car, sliding inside. His cellphone rang in his pocket and he answered it.

"Yuy," Zechs said, "Are you busy?"

"No," he answered warily.

"Oh, good," the older man said sarcastically, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't busy impregnating anyone else."

Heero rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Zechs?" he asked.

"Come to the palace," he answered, terminating the connection. Growling, Heero tossed the phone onto its dashboard folder and began to drive. He dialed the phone again, reaching Relena's room at the hospital after coaxing a few nurses to allow her on the phone.

"Relena, it's me," he said.

"Heero," she said, recognizing his voice. "I'm sure you're not aware, but most people choose to say goodbye when they are leaving in the morning," she added testily.

"I'm sorry. You need more sleep than I do, I didn't want to wake you up. I left a note-"

"I saw it. That was very kind, Heero. I'll wait for you in the lobby. How long will you be?"

"About fifteen minues, I was visiting Duo."

"Alright," Relena sighed. "Have you heard from my brother?"

"He asked me to come by the palace. I figure if you come along we're less likely to kill each other. Besides, it'll be nice for all of you to be home."

"You have no idea," she breathed, and he could tell she was smiling.

"I'll see you soon," he said, hanging up. To say Heero had mixed emotions was an enormous understatement; the state of jumbled feelings and mental states had become commonplace for him in the weeks past, and when he experienced a moment of clarity, he savored it. The drive in the car was one of the first times that he had experienced truly happy anticipation, unmarred by undertones of anxiety or guilt.

When he walked into the lobby of the Preventer hospital, he felt himself smiling as Relena walked up and took him into her arms. "Ready to go?" he asked, nodding to one of the nurses as she smiled at him and waved.

"I couldn't be more ready," Relena said, reaching for her bag. Heero practically snatched it from her instead, turning at just the time to see Dr. Park going to her office. Their eyes met, briefly, and she practically ran away from them and into her room.

"Who was that?" Relena asked.

Heero shook his head. "It's a long story, but if they want you to come in for therapy, don't choose her," he said, guiding her out. He opened an umbrella for her, helping her out to the car.

"Good god, Heero," Relena complained as he helped her into the car, "I'm not made of glass."

He grunted and closed the door behind her, climbing in next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Heero, honestly," she said, exasperated. "I don't think I can remember the last time I sat in the front of a car."

"Really?" Heero asked.

"Really," she said. "In truth, I can't drive myself, either. I'm licensed, but that's such a formality it's almost unreal." Shaking her head, she rested her elbow on the door and braced her head in her hand. "There's just so many things I've never done, that I'll never get the chance to do."

Heero started to drive away. "Relena… I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Oh, that," she sighed.

"You know that things are going to have to change," he began, "I just don't understand the sudden change of heart."

Relena looked out the window. "This is all just insane. No normal person would have to deal with any of this, let alone all of it in the space of a few weeks. I almost died, Heero," she said, her voice wavering gently, "I almost died and I've barely had the time to live."

Heero reached over and took hold of her free hand, running his thumb over her knuckles as he continued to drive. "You have the time now," he said, hoping to encourage her.

"I'm having a baby, Heero," she said darkly. "Isn't that when people joke that your life is over?" She glanced over at him. "I guess you probably didn't know that. I just… having a child is supposed to be about giving your life over, to letting everything be about someone else. My whole life has been about other people. Not even other people: everyone else but me."

"We can change that," he said.

"In six months? Heero, you're not a miracle worker."

"Come away with me," he said, and she looked at him.

"Heero, don't be ridiculous," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being anything but serious."

"You're kidding me," she said. "You? Serious? Stop the presses." Heero let go of her hand, grasping the steering wheel, glaring at the traffic. "I'm sorry," Relena finally said. "I just can't disappear."

"I never asked that," he said. "You want to have a life? Have one. Don't act like you're trapped here because of circumstance. Everything can change if you want it to."

"I don't know how to be anything but this," Relena said.

"Well, you're going to have to learn. You're going to be a mother in half a year."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while, traffic slowing enormously on their way out of Brussels.

"It's going to be hours before we can get to Sanq," Relena said, "there's no sense just sitting there brooding."

"I don't know what else to do, Relena," Heero said, traffic grinding to a halt.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she asked, turning toward him.

"Nothing I say matters to you," he said. "You're so preoccupied with me being the father and the fact that I wanted nothing at all to do with this, and now that I do, it makes no difference. Everything about this baby is in your hands."

"Any how would you have it be, then?" Relena demanded.

"I'd have you doing something a hell of a lot safer than being Foreign Minister," he said, glaring as Relena scoffed. "It killed your father and the one before him. If you think you're immune, the last few weeks should have taught you otherwise."

"Heero-"

"Don't," he said, cutting her off. "Don't justify this. Don't make me the bad guy for doing what I promised."

"But I-"

"Relena, just stop," Heero said tiredly. "This isn't even about everyone else anymore. It's about you being afraid."

"I know," she whispered, wiping off the tears breaching her eyelids. "I just don't know what else to do."

Heero inched the car slowly forward as traffic began to move again. "So you… you would rather get rid of our baby than have to find out?"

"No! I just don't… I don't know what I'm doing. I need…"

"Distance," Heero said, "you need to distance yourself from all of this."

"If I can," Relena sighed. "This is all happening at a highly inconvenient time."

"I'll let Harford's guys know next time they should consider your schedule," Heero replied dryly.

"Don't be an ass," Relena snapped back, crossing her arms. "I can't just quit, Heero. They need me."

"You have six months to make it happen. That's plenty of time to transition. There has to be someone existing to take the position, the Vice minister or another Ambassador."

"There are a few candidates. I just… I expected to do this until I died."

"You almost did. I promised to protect you, Relena. I can't let you get hurt again." He took hold of her hand again and she smiled at him before it quickly turned to a frown. "What?"

"This all just feels too good to be true," she whispered. "I feel like this is a dream and when I wake up, I'm going to be alone in my bed wondering where you went."

"I'm probably downstairs getting you coffee," he answered and she laughed.

"When did you become so adorable?" she asked.

"Must be all the estrogen in the air," he said monotonously, earning a slap on the arm. Relena fell quiet for a while. "Relena, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to her. "I don't know how long it'll take for me to prove that, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"I've always believed in you, Heero," Relena said back, "even when it hurt the most."


	17. Chapter 17

Zechs paced around the lobby. "He's ignoring me, that little-"

"Watch your mouth," Noin preempted, leaning against the railing of the main staircase. "I'm sure something came up, especially considering them taking those two men into custody."

"Shh," Zechs said, watching as Leah Darlian, Relena's and technically his own adoptive mother walked into the foyer.

"I have a feeling it will not do you much good to brood," the woman said. "Believe me, this past few weeks have taught me so."

"It's just a stupid policy, Mrs. Darlian," Noin said. "I'm sorry they won't let you see her."

"I believe it's for her own safety. It's understandable, I just can't believe…"

"She should be home soon enough," Zechs said, trying to comfort her.

"I know," Leah smiled, "she's much too headstrong for them to keep her there. If she can walk, she'll be at work. She's so much like her father- I mean, your father- that way."

A small smile crept its way onto Zechs' face before he turned, looking toward the front door. A butler greeted them. "I believe there's a bit of a surprise, if you would come to the back garden," he said, ushering them through the building.

Zechs and Noin followed Leah through the French doors and onto the patio, the garden leading down and ending in a sharp cliff on the ocean. Heero stood there, leaning on the bannister as Relena smiled.

"Hello, mother," she whispered, walking forward and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Relena," her mother whispered, taking the girl's head in her hands and looking at her, scrutinizing. "I'm so glad you're alright, I can't believe everything that's happened."

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you," Relena said, "unless of course someone else has." Zechs and Noin shook their heads, but Heero cleared his throat behind her.

"Mr. Yuy has already told me that you're expecting," Leah said, stepping back slightly. "Relena, I'm happy for you and mortified at the same time."

Relena laughed a bit while looking back to Heero for support.

"I wasn't sure when they were going to release you, so I visited," Heero clarified. "I had to come into Sanq anyways, for an interview."

"Right," Relena said, turning back to her mother. "I don't really know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, love," her mother said, pulling her into another hug. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

Relena shook her head. "Sally took a sample for amniocentesis a few days ago, but it'll be a bit before we get any results from that."

"Are you excited?" Her mother asked, smiling.

"Excited?" Relena pursed her lips slightly. "I'm not really sure. I guess I haven't had much time to be, really."

"Well, when are you starting maternity leave?" Leah asked, taking hold of her hands. "We'll have to design a nursery, and make sure it's all outfitted… Oh, you and I are going to have such fun." She smiled, but it faded slightly as she watched her daughter continue to frown. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I don't even know where to begin with any of this," Relena said, stepping away, looking over the garden below at the ocean. "I hadn't even thought about leaving. I have to start the paperwork right away," she muttered, walking past them all and into the house. Leah sighed, watching as Relena closed the door behind her and headed upstairs to her office.

"Tell me what to do," Heero said to the three of them, and they turned to stare at them. "I've tried everything, and she just refuses. At this rate, she'll work there until her water breaks and be back there the minute the labor's over."

"You can't stop her from doing what she wants," Noin said.

"Like hell we can't," Zechs said. "She nearly ran herself into the ground last time. She can't get away with that kind of behavior as a mother."

"I already tried playing the 'father' card," Heero said, "no offense," he added quickly, glancing at Leah.

She nodded, sighing. "It's the duty and pressure of the job. We have to make her realize somehow that she has a duty to herself and her baby first, not to the ESUN."

"You should talk to her," Heero said. "You're her mother, you know exactly what that kind of life is like. Please."

"I'll do my best, Heero. I can't make any promises. She's so incredibly stubborn."

"It's what makes her so good at her job," Noin said. "She doesn't make concessions for anyone, unless she loves them."

Zechs looked at Noin pointedly and she nodded. "Mrs. Darlian-"

"Dear, call me Leah. We're beyond all this now," the older woman responded, smiling.

"Right. Leah, we should probably head inside and start trying to talk Relena down before she sees the amount of mail on her desk," Noin said, and the two women headed inside.

"What was it you wanted, Zechs?" Heero asked, watching as the other man paced a bit.

"It's taking every single effort I have not to kill you where you're standing," Zechs said. "You come back here time and again and break my sister's heart, you slink around behind all our backs, you knock her up and then you have the nerve to stick around here?"

"If you're that angry, why haven't you killed me yet?"

Zechs growled, turning away again. "Because Relena loves you. It would kill her if I killed you, not to mention that you're the father of her baby."

"So, that leaves us at an impasse, then," Heero said.

"Precisely." Zechs continued to pace. "What are you going to do about Harford's guys? I heard they're agents."

"I want…" Heero said, clenching his fists, his brow furrowing.

"To put them through unimaginable tortures?" Zechs said. "Me too."

"I think I'm beginning to understand how Relena feels," Heero said. "I feel like I should be doing eight different things at once, and I have no idea how to prioritize."

"It's pretty simple: family comes first," Zechs said, approaching him. "I guess that's never been an issue for you before, has it?" Heero shook his head. "I don't know whether to pity or envy you sometimes, honestly."

"Don't envy me," Heero said. "I've got nothing worth envying."

"You have Relena," Zechs said. "I could never do anything that would make her choose me over you, and I'm her own brother. She loves you." Zechs paused, leaning against the railing next to Heero. "Do you love her?"

"More than anything," Heero said.

"Have you told her that?" Zechs asked, crossing his arms, scoffing as Heero shook his head. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I can't disappoint her any more," Heero said. "I fuck up every relationship I've ever had. I can't…. do that to her anymore."

"There's a simple solution here," Zechs said, and Heero looked up at him. "Don't screw up. Stay, be with her, be a father. You're capable."

Heero shook his head. "I don't feel like I am. I don't know how to do any of this." He looked back at Zechs. "Does this feel surreal to you, too?"

"Yup," Zechs said, smiling slightly. "I still want to kill you."

"It's mutual," Heero muttered back.

"Tell her, Heero. If anything is keeping her at that job, it's because she has a place where she knows that she's needed and respected. If she had that from you, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to let go."

"That has to be the most sensitive thing you've ever said in your life, Zechs," Noin said, closing the door to the patio. "I half expected to find a body or two out here."

"We're fine," Heero said. "Did you talk to her?"

"A bit, Leah's talking to her now," Noin said. "I have to say, she's handling this a hell of a lot better than I was expecting. When Une called us, we thought she'd be dead by the time we got here."

Zechs shook his head. "I don't ever want to get that call again," he said, "but if she goes back to that job, it just feels like.."

"It's just a matter of time," Heero said. "I feel the same way."

"She's not stupid," Noin said. "She knows the risks. She just doesn't know how to… recalibrate for all these changes. It's going to take time."

"I want her to come away with me," Heero said. "I could keep her safe through the pregnancy, give her some privacy. She just won't let me."

"She's likely afraid you'll abandon her in the bloody Amazon or something," Zechs sniped, and Heero glared at him.

"She has the same fears as anyone would in her position," Noin said. "They're still not sure if the baby's healthy, whether or not she can carry to term considering the trauma, what's going to happen with her legislation or Harford, what'll happen to her job if she has to take an LOA… she couldn't plan for any of this. Relena is good at deducing things, but she's a planner. When she can't have a plan, it all falls apart, and that's what's happening now."

Sighing, Noin, leaned on the railing in between the two men. "She just needs you to be here for her, Heero," she said, patting him on the back. "I know you want to be here. Just do whatever it takes to show her that."

"I'm trying," Heero said. "I just don't know what else I can do. I feel like I'm compromising everything and she just… wants everything to stay the same."

"That," Zechs said, perking up. "That's your play, right there."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Noin asked incredulously.

"Well, if she won't change for you, why would you change everything?" Zechs asked, and Heero shook his head.

"That's not fair. She-"

"It's completely fair. She's the kind of person that needs to be beat over the head with these things, Heero. She loves you, but if you just go along with everything she does, she won't change."

"Sounds familiar," Noin muttered, and Zechs rolled his eyes. "He's right, though, Heero. Relena needs to understand that you're involved in this too. You have a right to face all this on your own terms as much as she does."

Heero nodded, unconvinced. "I'll do my best," he said, sighing. "Was that all you wanted?"

Zechs nodded. "Just wanted to see how much you'd really changed," he said. "Turns out it was a lot more than I'd thought. I'm going inside, I have to work on a report."

"Sure," Heero said, running a hand through his hair.

"Was he grilling you? It sounded pretty normal, but let me know if I need to slap some sense into him."

Heero shook his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but for once Zechs is acting more human than Relena."

Noin laughed. "He's come around a lot in the last few years… So have you." She smiled at Heero. "Are you… how do you feel about all this?"

"Same way as Relena, I guess," he said, shrugging. "I wasn't expecting any of this. I never thought… that I'd even be alive this long, let alone that…"

"Someone like her would love you?" Noin said, and Heero shrugged again, staring at his shoes. "You deserve all of this, Heero. The good and the bad. The universe just doesn't give you anything you can't handle."

"I know," Heero said. "I just wish I could make her see that." As he finished the thought, he looked to the upstairs windows. "Something's wrong," he said, darting inside. Noin followed him as quickly as she could, Zechs beating both of them to Relena's office.

Leah Darlian lay half in Relena's lap, unconscious as Relena called desperately for help.


	18. Chapter 18

"Relena, why are you- oh my god," Sally said, watching as Relena, Heero, Zechs and Noin practically ran in the door, being stopped by guards and orderlies as Leah Darlian was carted in from the ambulance.

Relena looked at her helplessly. "Sally-"

"I'm on it," the woman replied, running after the stretcher. "Do we have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"Collapsed at the Minister's residence, no previous known episodes, recent blood work was all clear," a nurse said. "Taking blood to test for toxins now, looks like poisoning."

"Jesus," Sally said. "We need to pump her stomach and start clearing her blood. Make sure her airway's clear and tell surgery to stay prepped until she's in the clear."

"Sure thing, Dr. Chang," the attending doctor said, "I can handle it from here. Get statements from the Minister, find out what's going on here."

Sally ran her hands through her hair before returning to the lobby.

"Where are they taking her? Is she dying? No one will tell us anything," Relena said.

"I don't know, Relena, it's too soon to tell. The ambulance technicians did the best they could to get her stable, but her heart rate is very low. That's all I know." Sally took hold of Relena's hands. "You did the right thing bringing her here. We're going to figure it out, Lena, I promise."

Relena collapsed down onto a bench in the lobby. "You think this was an attack? Some kind of poison?'

"It looks like poison, or at least something that she's reacting very poorly to. We're running blood work right now, we'll know more very soon." Relena shook her head, buring it in her hands. "It's going to be okay, Relena."

"Don't give me that, Sally," Relena said. "You're my friend, first. You don't get to lie to me."

Sally frowned, looking to the others. "I'm sorry, Lena. We'll do everything we can."

"I know," Relena said. "You saved our lives. Save hers, please." Sally nodded, jogging back to the elevator. Relena sighed again, wiping tears from just below her eyes. "If she's been poisoned, my whole staff is compromised. There is literally nowhere safe for me."

"Relena, we don't know that yet," Noin whispered, sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around the younger girl. "It could be just about anything… she's not as young as she used to be. Has anything like this happened before?"

"I don't know," Relena said, wiping away more persistent tears. "I haven't seen her since… Easter." She laughed slightly before returning to crying. "How pathetic is that? She lives three hours away and I couldn't even be bothered to see my own mother." She started crying more openly, putting her elbows on her knees and her head between her hands. "I'm going to be an orphan twice," she whispered.

"Relena, it's so early. We got to her so early."

"She was foaming at the mouth. For all we know, she died in the ambulance."

"Sally would have told you," Heero said. "Not only is she your friend, she's a god-awful liar."

"Mr. Yuy," Dr, Park said as she walked into the lobby, "could I see you in my office?"

Heero turned to look at her, crossing his arms. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to them."

"I'm not sure where this animosity is coming from," she said, looking at the others.

"Don't bother acting coy," he replied. "I know that you worked for Dorothy. And don't bother trying to clear out your office or your computer, I've got everything we need from those to put you away for a very long time." The doctor paled, stammering. "Do you know about all this?" he asked her.

"You have all my files, you'd know-"

"I took them last week. If you want to escape prison, you'll tell me everything you know right now."

Zechs went to speak but Noin waved him off, shushing him quietly.

"I didn't arrange anything, but I know that guards of Relena's were involved. Non-Preventer guards. Harford wanted me to smuggle something out of here to… To kill Leah Darlian, but I refused."

"Why?" Heero asked, confused.

"I work for Dorothy, not Harford," she whispered. "This went too far when we nearly put one Darlian in the ground. I'm not having any part in this. Take whatever you need. Harford is a madman." Dr. Park went to turn away, but Relena stood in her way.

"You need to pack your things," she said, and the doctor smirked slightly. "I wasn't joking. You're fired."

"I don't work for you, Minister," the taller woman said condescendingly, side-stepping by her.

"If you really believe that, you haven't been here long," Relena said in a similar tone, Park pausing for a moment before continuing to her office.

"You shouldn't have done that, we could have used her," Heero said.

"She has no place here," Relena said firmly. "You gave her a chance and she took it. Hopefully I never have to see her again." She sat down on the bench again. "She used you. It's better she leave now before any of us loses our temper." Her fists clenched, and Heero sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"You need to relax," he said quietly, pressing his head against hers.

"How can I possibly relax right now?" Relena said. "I'm supposed to be at home, working, so that I can get back to my fucking job-" Zechs looked up and Noin winced as Relena swore, "and I can't even get out of here for one day!" She sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder. "What if she dies? Oh, my god, I can't be here right now. I can't do this."

"Relena, stop," Heero said, taking her shoulders and pulling her away from him. "This isn't the time for this. Just hold together a little longer."

Relena nodded, wiping away her tears. "You're right," she whispered. "You're right. We need to find out what's going on."

"All we can do is wait," Heero said. "I can grab a laptop from Wufei if you need to work-"

"I can't even think straight right now, there's no sense working."

"Did you want us to wait with you?" Zechs asked his sister, and she shrugged.

"I'll call you if anything happens. If you need to work, go ahead."

Zechs nodded, Noin looking at them sympathetically before following after him. The pair was left alone in the lobby, watching a few other patients and agents filter through.

"Come with me," Heero said, taking her hand and she followed numbly. Entering the elevator, he pulled her in next to him, wrapping an arm around her. "You're going to love this," he said. "I discovered it while I was here a while ago."

"You've been here before?" she asked, looking up at him.

"A few times," he answered cryptically, noticing that she was staring at him intently. "That time Duo shot himself in the foot-"

"I'm still convinced he was telling the truth about Wufei shooting him," Relena said, smiling a bit.

"Me too," Heero divulged, smirking. "Then there was the time you had your appendix out-"

"You were here for that? When?"

"Before you woke up," he said.

"I knew it was you," Relena said. "The flowers were beautiful."

"I think that's it. I might not have kept in touch much-"

"That may have been the understatement of the year."

"-but that doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention," he finished, glaring at her a bit. The elevator opened and he led her out into the hall.

"Will Sally be able to find us?" Relena worried.

"I think she has my cellphone number," he soothed. "This way." They walked through the halls, before he finally led her through a glass door and into a large arboretum.

"Wow," she said, looking around. "This is beautiful." The floor turned from the sterile patterned tiles to a mosaic, large gardens and planters surrounding the outside, a few small tables and chairs sitting in the sunlight.

"Take a seat," Heero said. "I'm going to go grab some coffee… are you hungry?"

"I just feel nauseous," Relena said. "I don't know if anything will help."

"I'll be right back," Heero promised, jogging out of the room.

Relena walked over to one of the two-seater round tables, admiring the wrought-iron construction before sitting in one of the matching chairs, smoothing her skirt with shaking hands. It was several moments before she realized she was not alone in the greenhouse.

"What can I do for you, Dorothy?" She asked, looking up at the taller woman. She came and sat across from Relena, fixing her hair briefly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Miss Relena," she said, smiling out of the corner of her mouth.

"I am, no thanks to you," Relena said back. "I should make it fairly clear that the only reason I haven't jumped across this table and strangled you with my bare hands is because I'm sure there's security cameras in here."

"How violent," Dorothy murmured, amused. "It's really not like you at all."

Relena smiled back, leaning away. "You clearly don't know me as well as you thought."

"I guess we never really knew each other at all," Dorothy agreed. "I mean, the Relena Darlian I thought I knew would certainly never be stupid enough to be played by Heero Yuy, let alone get pregnant accidentally." Relena's eyes narrowed, her lips forming a fine line. "You couldn't even decide whether or not you wanted children a year ago, and all of a sudden now that you've got one you're groveling over a man who barely wants you, failing at the job you dedicated your life to, and taking what is mine." Dorothy seethed with anger by the end, taking a deep breath. "You're a shell of what you once were. You're pathetic."

"Are you finished?" Relena asked, standing as Dorothy stood, meeting her glare with a look of defiance she'd developed over the years. Dorothy simply stared back, red with anger. "Get out, Dorothy," Relena said, pointing to the doors. "If I ever see you again, it'll be from the other side of iron bars."

Dorothy picked up her purse and stalked out, leaving Relena alone. As soon as she knew the older woman was out of earshot, she sat back down, holding her head in her hands. Heero walked in quickly, Trowa and Duo following after.

"Lena, babe, you okay?" Duo asked, pulling a chair over and sitting next to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Relena said, massaging her temples.

"Relena, it's not that bad. They can fix this," Trowa said.

"No, really, I'm going to be sick," she confirmed, standing up and running over to the garbage by the door, holding her own hair back with one hand and bracing herself on its rim with the other. Trowa followed her, patting her back until she stood straight again, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep sip.

"Are you feeling okay? Is it possible you've been poisoned as well?" Trowa asked, scrutinizing her carefully.

Relena shook her head. "It's just morning sickness, I'm fine," she said, and Trowa cocked his head slightly. "You don't know what morning sickness is?"

"I have a feeling that hasn't really been pertinent information before this moment," he answered.

"Pregnancy makes most women nauseous for a few weeks during their first trimester. It's supposed to protect the baby from toxins and things, I guess."

"Makes sense," Trowa said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I should be fine. Sally said it's a very good sign. I guess I managed to be unconscious for most of the time I should have been sick already," Relena said. She looked up at Trowa. "Do you really think they can help her? She looked dead by the time they brought her in."

"Sally saved you," Duo said from across the room. "She's the best damn doctor I've ever heard of."

"I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if she dies," Relena said almost hoarsely, taking another sip of water as she retook her seat. "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Duo said, annoyed. "Harford is a nut bag, we've had eyes on him for a long time. It was you yourself that reported him as suspect to us, and that was two years ago. You're almost never wrong."

"That's the point, Duo," she croaked back, "Knowing things is what I do. My mother is dying, and it's my fault. I should have warned her, we should have protected her."

"It's going to be okay," Heero said, reaching across the table and taking her hands again. They sat there for several minutes comforting Relena, picking at their food, and waiting for news.

Sally walked in ten minutes later, a clipboard in her hands and tears in her eyes. As soon as Relena stood and saw her, she collapsed. The truth was written all over the doctor's face.


	19. Chapter 19

"Relena…" Heero said carefully, looking over at her as she stood stock still, staring at Sally.

"Relena, listen to me," Sally said, coming closer. "Your mother isn't dead, but she's been severely poisoned. Someone has been exposing her to hydrogen cyanide over the course of at least a few weeks."

"Jesus," Duo whispered, pacing a few feet away.

"What does that mean?" Heero asked, still holding onto Relena's arm.

"Leah Darlian is on life support," Sally said. "She's not coming off of it. Her major organs have already failed…. We'd have to replace her whole torso to keep her alive, and that's assume the brain damage hasn't made her a complete vegetable." She looked at Relena, frowning sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Relena."

"I have to see her," the younger woman said slowly. "Take me to her."

Sally nodded, leading the group away from the arboretum and into another private room. Relena gasped as she laid eyes on her mother's prone body, her skin deathly pale, tubes and wires protruding from all over her body. A large unit of machines stood next to her, injecting her lungs with oxygen, filtering her blood and monitoring her heart and brain, whirring and beeping as it did.

Relena ran over to her mother's body, burying her head into her stomach.

"Relena, this isn't your fault," Sally said. "This has been going on a long time, the side effects-"

"I should have noticed," Relena moaned.

"Her staff should have noticed," Sally corrected, "were just too severe for her to withstand." Sally approached the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She wasn't in pain, Relena."

"She's not dead yet," Relena said, standing up and wiping her eyes.

"We're keeping her alive with these machines. Once they're disconnected, she'll… there's no way she'll survive, Lena."

"How long can she stay like this?"

Sally grimaced. "You're her power of attorney, you can disconnect it any time. At the most, a week is all I'm allowed to keep her on it. This isn't a coma; she's suffered brain death from the lack of oxygen. She's just gone."

Relena nodded slowly. "I need… I need to go home and arrange some things. I'm her executor, I have to-" her voice broke and she covered her mouth with one hand, eyes pressed tightly closed as she struggled to keep her composure, "-I have to take care of some things. Just keep her alive until I come back, please."

"Of course, Lena. I'm so sorry." Sally hugged the girl, who started panting to avoid crying harder, parting from her grasp and nearly running out of the room.

Heero ran after her, catching up with her by the time she reached the elevator.

"Are they following?" Relena asked, and Heero shook his head. "Oh, good," she whimpered, the doors closing behind them. She sighed heavily, continuing to wipe at her eyes as Heero's cellphone rang.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dude, is she okay?"

"I'm not discussing this right now," Heero answered, his eyes darting to Relena.

"Mkay well we just thought you'd wanna know that we went over and cleaned up your apartment. It might be better to take her there… if it was one of her staff-"

"Right," Heero said, hanging up on Duo abruptly.

"What was that?" Relena asked, her voice somber and quiet.

"Just Duo. Let's get out of here," he said, walking through the open elevator door and taking her hand to lead her back out to the car.

She was so entirely in shock that she said nothing as he headed in the direction opposite to her house, deeper into the city. Heero kept a nervous eye on her, but she simply stared straight ahead, her blue eyes dead and her body listless throughout the rest of the drive. He practically had to carry her out of the car and to his apartment, closing the door once he was sure she could walk on her own inside.

Relena excused herself monotonously and went to the bathroom, leaving Heero in the kitchen, worried. He opened the fridge, noting that for some reason his friends had stocked it and the surrounding cupboards with some food. His furniture had been righted, the broken lamp cleaned up and replaced with a plain black one.

He realized several minutes had passed before walking over to the bathroom, leaning toward the door. Heero could hear Relena's sobs even through the wooden plank, and turning the handle slowly he found it unlocked.

She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them, golden hair hiding her face. Her sobs echoed against the hard white tile floor and Heero felt his chest constrict as he knelt next to her.

"Go away," she stuttered, ducking her head. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Relena," Heero said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god," she repeated over and over, body shaking as she cried. Heero reached out slowly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, but she pushed him away.

"How could this happen?" She asked, shuddering. "I should have known, I should have been there-"

"Relena, you couldn't have done anything differently," Heero said firmly. "Her staff should have noticed."

"How would it have even mattered? Harford would have just found some other way to kill her, to take everything I care about- Oh, god," she said suddenly, looking up, "my brother-"

"Is in protective custody, as are the others. Everyone's been forewarned. They're safe, Relena."

"For how long?" she said quietly, resting her chin on her arms again. "I killed her, Heero. I should have known. I could have done something… If I hadn't tried to force this stupid law…"

Her sobs renewed themselves, causing her to wrap her hands around her sides as though fighting to keep herself from falling apart. Looking at her, Heero knew that no matter what either of them did, they would be unsuccessful. His phone rang in the other room but he ignored it, staring at Relena, the nauseous feeling continuing to pervade his body.

"It should have been me," she whispered. "I should have just died before, and all of this would have died with me."

"That wouldn't solve anything," Heero said. "Harford would just find someone else to bully. You can't give up now."

"So I'm supposed to wait until everything I care about is gone before I do? I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I just… this is so important…" she sighed raggedly, hiccupping through her tears. "I can't believe I have to even think about this right now," she said, and Heero sighed. "This shouldn't even be… She's my mother, she's supposed to be there."

Heero stood, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Heero, wait," she called after him, but he closed the door behind him. His phone showed a few messages, all from the other pilots saying that they were safe. Quatre noted that his strange nighttime visitor had yet to make another appearance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wiping some of her tears away. "I thought-"

"Don't make this about you," Heero answered, returning the text messages. "Not right now. You have to consider-"

"That my mother is dead, that I have to live until this legislation is done, that I'm carrying this baby?" Relena asked, her cheeks coloring with anger.

"That someone killed your mother, and you continuing with this legislation, with this obsession with your job is endangering all of us," Heero replied, tossing his phone onto the table and turning toward her.

"My job is everything, Heero," she said. "I made that choice when I took it."

"How is it possible that you can be this selfish?" Heero spat, looking at her with mild disgust. "Your job is just that: a job. By definition, anyone else can do it. You can be replaced, Relena. Don't act like your life has meaning just because of what you do. Your life is going to have no meaning if you're dead." Relena stared at him, shocked.

"This isn't about the 'populace' or about peace, or about anything else you want it to be. In the end, it comes down to whether or not you care about your family, friends and the child you're carrying more than having your name in the history books or not." He sighed, the weight of his anxiety threatening to crush him from the inside out.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," she said, her eyes dull. "Two weeks ago you didn't even want this baby. You couldn't even stand the idea of staying here. Now you expect me to believe that our friends should come first? You abandoned us, Heero. You treated us like nothing. Why the hell should I be taking advice from… from the most selfish person I've ever met?"

Heero stepped up to her, watching her body heave as she struggled not to cry, her eyes glaring at him. He stared at her briefly, tucking a strand of her hair behind one ear, holding her shoulder with the other. Leaning closer, he kissed her on the cheek before walking away, leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Relena stood silently for several moments, watching the door before she was startled by Heero's phone ringing. After a few rings she picked it up, the number unregistered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, is Mr. Yuy available?" a man's voice asked.

"No, I'm afraid he's stepped out. Did you want me to… take a message?" Relena asked, sitting at the dining room table.

"Sure. This is Roy calling from LasTek, Heero had come in for an interview last week? We just wanted to know if he'd made a decision on the job. We know that Cas Corp. and a few others are in quite the bidding war over him, and if you would let him know we'd be willing to match or exceed what they're offering, that'd be great."

"Sure, I can do that," Relena said quietly, "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, yeah!" Roy said, shuffling some papers. "Would you happen to know who his girlfriend is? He told us they're expecting, we wanted to send her a little care package."

"I'm sure he'll get back to you about that," Relena said, frowning, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sure thing. Thanks Miss, please make sure he gets back to us as soon as he can." Roy hung up, and Relena put the phone on the table. It rang moments later and she groaned in frustration, answering it.

"What?" she asked.

"Lena, is that you?" Duo asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Heero left, he forgot his phone here."

"So you're at his apartment then?" he said. "Good. Go turn on the TV, you need to see this." Relena did as Duo said, only half listening as he instructed her to stay calm and stay in the apartment. The screen started up, the world news playing at a reasonable volume.

"As we've said, it's just been revealed that Relena Darlian was attacked nearly two weeks ago, and her mother Leah Darian, wife of former Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, is now in critical condition in the hospital. They are the only two known victims of the newly named criminal Minister Harford, however it is suspected that there could be at least a dozen others since his rise to power following the Eve Wars."

"Just please stay there," Duo said, "it's not safe for you to go anywhere. I can't believe Heero would risk leaving, I thought we'd covered everything when we cleaned up the place…"

"… It has also recently been reported that Minister Darlian and her offices are to be subjected to a full disciplinary review following new accusations of harassment and vicitimization of other ESUN employees."

"That's preposterous," Relena said, completely forgetting she was on the phone.

"Relena, I-" Duo started, but the reporter began speaking again.

"It's also been revealed from an anonymous source that Relena Darlian is currently pregnant, perhaps explaining the reason for her long absence from her position as Foreign Minister for the ESUN."

"Oh my god," Relena gasped, practically falling onto the couch. "I hate her!" She yelled.

"We know it was Dorothy, Lena, we're going after her right now, I promise," Duo said. "She's gonna pay."

"Everyone here at Maxx News wishes Minister Darlian good health and a full recovery from this incident, and I would personally like to say that these rumors are disgusting. The woman has given up her life since her teens to bring us peace. I refuse to say things that are simply untrue of someone I owe so much."

Relena watched in awe as the reporter turned off her microphone, unclipping it from her blouse. She shook her head in disgust, threw the mic on the desk and walked off set, the rest of the cast staring after her, unsure of what to do. One of the cameramen began clapping, many others following suit.

Duo laughed. "I told you people love you," he said. "It's gonna be okay, Relena, I promise. Just please, stay up there. No one knows about your little love nest just yet, so we can keep them off your back while this investigation is going on."

"Sure," Relena said, slightly relieved. "I'll let Heero know you called."

"Sure thing babe. See you later, try to get some rest."

She put the phone down again, only slightly aware of Heero's presence next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "I-"

"Don't apologize, Heero," Relean whispered, standing. "You're right. I don't want my child to have to grow up seeing things like this. I don't even want to have to see things like this," she muttered, turning off the television.

"You aren't selfish," Heero said. "I just meant that-"

"I think of the whole and not individuals," she said. "I understand."

Heero took hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes again. "I love you, Relena," he whispered, "because of who you are. Don't change that for just anyone."

Relena looked up at him, smiling slightly, even through the pains of the past few weeks. "You two aren't just anyone," she whispered, resting one hand on her belly and using the other to pull him into a deep kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

When Relena woke, there was a blissful thirty-second expanse of time where she could only think about what was right. The smell of Heero's cologne in the air of the room, the sun peering from behind a window and over her closed eyelids, the quickly growing bump on her abdomen she could feel with her hands below the sheets. As her hands worked their way up her body, she winced as she touched a still-tender rib.

The window of peacefulness slammed shut and she opened her eyes. Looking around and groaning, Relena realized she was in Heero's apartment, still barred from leaving, and that she appeared to be alone. Sighing, she pulled back the sheets and saw a note on the bedside table, saying there were clothes for her in the dresser. Relena pursed her lips, wondering what Duo and Trowa would have chosen for her.

Thankfully, the two men had both been living with women for several years and had chosen well; she pulled on a light pink camisole and cardigan and a pair of jeans, noting that they were stretchable enough to allow for her growing baby before walking into the hallway.

The smell of all manner of cooked breakfast food made her stomach lurch, and she darted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and retching into the toilet. After a time her stomach settled and she flushed both the toilet and then her face over the sink, brushing her teeth.

Opening the door, Relena braced herself for another episode but her stomach stayed calm as she made her way to the dining room. A massive breakfast spread was there, French toast, eggs and all kinds of side dishes still steaming.

"What's all this for?" Relena asked as Heero sat down across from her.

"I thought you might be hungry," Heero said. "You haven't really eaten since you left the hospital, and hospital food is about as good as cardboard."

"Even at the Preventer hospital, too," Relena agreed. "For the amount we pay for the service, you think they would improve that."

"Maybe there's some magic way it actually helps you get better," Heero said, and Relena scowled.

"Obviously not," Relena said quietly, picking at her food. "What am I supposed to do about my mother?"

Heero reached over and took her hand. "I'm getting Zechs to bring over all that paperwork this morning, as well as anything else on the first through third layers of paperwork on your desk at home." Relena cracked a weak smile. "If you're going to be jailed in, you might as well be able to catch up."

"Thank you, Heero," she said, releasing his hand and taking a deep drink of her orange juice.

"I know you well enough to know keeping you from work stresses you out more than just bringing it to you," he said. "I just-" His eyes darted to the door just before someone knocked. "Stay here," he whispered to Relena, standing up out of his chair and approaching the door. Relena waited and listened as he opened it.

"Nice piece," Zechs said, stepping inside, and Relena stood to greet him. "Where would you like this?" he asked her, propping up a box of files.

"Just put it down anywhere, I'll have to sort through it later," Relena said, and she hugged him after he put the box on the floor.

"You doing okay?" he asked, holding her at arm's length. "I know-"

"You were old enough to remember our mother and father dying," Relena interrupted. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel. She's not even dead, she's just gone…" she looked at the floor, wiping at her eyes. "I don't think I can even go back to Parliament."

"Why not?' Zechs asked, looking at Heero secretively, both of them hoping her stance would be permanent.

"Because I… all I can think about is just strangling Harford to death," she hissed. "He is taking everything from me, and I just… I want him gone. Forever. I've never felt this way about anyone. I never even felt this way about Une."

"That's because you were closer to Leah. Relena, you can't kill him. You'll undo everything you've done."

"He's already doing that! I want him to pay!" she yelled, and Zechs hushed her. "And Dorothy, what the hell are you going to do about that? She's telling people everything, it's on the news!"

"We can handle Dorothy and Harford," Zechs said. "You need to keep your scope smaller, just for a little while."

"I hate this," she whispered, and he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know, Relena," he said, "you've never had the heart for a small life, but maybe now is a good time to learn. It might save your life." Zechs bid them goodbye and closed the door behind him.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Relena asked Heero as they sat back down.

"Just until the media circus has been taken care of. You can go back to work and make your own statement."

"What about Harford?" Relena asked. "He works with me, even I'm not stupid enough to believe he's not going to try anything else."

"You're not stupid, Relena," Heero corrected, taking a bite of his breakfast. "Harford hasn't been seen or heard from for several days now."

"You can't find him," Relena surmised, and Heero nodded. "Let's just… I can't talk about this right now, unless you have some steaks that need tenderizing." Heero raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"You know what," she said, exasperated.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Heero asked, and Relena smiled coyly.

"I seem to remember a few frank statements from you that mean I shouldn't be alive right now," she said, and he scowled. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't start lying to be now," Relena chided, this time taking his hand.

"Sometimes…" he started, looking out his back windows, "sometimes I think one day I really am going to kill you." Relena looked mildly panicked but mostly bemused. "Not directly. That something I'm going to do is going to end up…"

"You don't have to worry about those things, Heero," she said.

"I do now. I was a complete idiot, you left my apartment, and you almost died. You should have died."

Relena looked at him, the shaken appearance moving through his whole body. "Heero, do you really want to stay here, with me?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

"Yes," he replied. "Why?"

"Because," she said, staring at her plate, "you've always been so… free. You've never stayed anywhere longer than you had to be. You… I don't want to be the reason you're trapped here. I can't take that from you, it's who you are."

"No," he said, and Relena met his eyes. "That was a part of who I was. The reason I never stayed anywhere longer than I had to be was because there was never anything to keep me. I never… I was trained to keep everything transient. You were one of the first people in almost a decade who even cared about who I was." He took a deep breath, releasing it heavily. "I'm staying here because I want to be here, but also because I have to be. You need me, and I… I need you, too."

Relena rolled her eyes at herself, wiping below her eyes delicately. "I honestly can't go 5 hours without crying. I think it's going to become my resting state," she complained half-heartedly, smiling at him.

"I love you, Relena," Heero said, reaching behind him and passing her a box of tissues. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that."

"I can understand," she said, taking a tissue and dabbing it on her cheeks. "You've never been one to hide how you're feeling. You didn't have to tell me in words, I just… It means a lot to me that you did." She laughed, her tears renewed.

"Why are you laughing?" Heero asked, trying to assess her actual feelings.

"I just… when I look back on this next year, I don't think I'm going to know how to feel about this few months at all. So many good things, and so many…." Relena's voice faded and she returned to staring at her plate, her hands playing idly with the tissue. "What am I going to do, Heero? She's my mother. I can't just… kill her."

"You're not killing her, Relena, she's already dead." He winced at himself as he watched Relena's face fall, mentally berating himself for the insensitivity. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Relena sobbed, "you're right." She pushed away from the table and headed into the living room. "I'm sorry, you did all this and I just-"

"You're allowed, Relena," he said. "You're allowed to be human, here."

She looked at him briefly before her face collapsed and she fell into his arms, weeping openly. "I wasn't k-kidding, earlier," she said between sobs. "I want him to suffer."

"That's natural," Heero said.

"I've been so stupid," Relena said. "My own m-mother… is gone, just like that, and I didn't even see… how could I have let this happen to her?"

Heero didn't know how else to comfort her, pulling her toward the sofa and half into his lap. She continued to cry, the wetness soaking through his t-shirt.

"She was supposed to be there," Relena said. "Y-you saw how excited she was-" Relena stopped speaking altogether, her hands clutching at him desperately, and he felt his chest tighten, feeling her pain. "My children aren't going to know anyone in my family… her and Milliardo were all that was left, and now they're both dead to the world… I could have helped her. I could have saved her, and now-"

"Relena, this wasn't your fault. Even without any of this, Harford would have found some other excuse."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Relena said. "Then it's all just helpless. For all we know, he could kill any of the others tomorrow and I couldn't do a thing about it!" Relena sobbed, covering her face. "I hate this. I've never felt this helpless. I've never felt this desperate."

"You've probably never had this much to lose," Heero said. "None of us have."

"So help me!" she yelled, shaking her hands at him. "I feel like no one is doing anything to just find this bastard and get this under control! If it's not anything I did wrong, there's nothing I can do to make it better."

"You can keep from making it worse, Relena," Heero said meaningfully, and she stared at him.

"You want me to just give up," she said, pulling away.

"I want you to save yourself!" Heero yelled back. "How am I supposed to protect you when you keep throwing yourself into a den of wolves?"

Relena glared at him. "I'm going to work," she said, standing and hefting the box of paperwork. "I'll be in your office."

"Let me know if you need anything," he replied, but she was stoically ignoring him, the office door nearly slamming behind her. Heero's phone rang. "What?" he asked into it, his voice like acid.

"Good morning to you, too," Wufei said on the other end. "Everything go okay last night?"

"As well as it could have," Heero said.

"Waterworks?"

"Her mother just died, Wufei," Heero said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. She might be mentally strong but all this would put just about anyone into psychiatric watch."

"Technically, she is," Heero said, "I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Sally will probably want to check in with you about that later. I wanted to talk to you about Winner's place."

"I saw someone there last week, looked like they were surveying the place. I'm guessing it's one of Harford's, maybe Dorothy's."

"I wouldn't put it past her. We're looking into it a bit more, no more good leads. I was wondering if you wanted to come in and help me… interview the good gentlemen who had the hit on Relena."

Heero braced himself against the table, the wood biting into his hands, anger pulsing through all his veins. "I shouldn't be there," Heero said. "Not if you want to actually get anything out of them."

"Fair enough. We're hoping they know where Harford is; Dorothy's still claiming she has no idea, but we're crawling through all of her files again to double-check."

"Is that Wufei?" Relena asked from down the hall, and Heero nodded to her. "I want to talk to him."

"Sure. Wufei, Relena's taking over. I'll call you later."

Relena took the phone. "Hello, Wufei," she said, heading back to the office. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I don't have a lot of time, Relena. Maybe Sally-"

"This isn't about me," Relena said. "I feel that I'm… that I've made a terrible mistake, and I need your help."

"I figured I'd be the last one you would turn to for that sort of thing," Wufei said, slightly surprised.

"You have a different way of seeing things. You're the only one who won't soften things to keep from hurting me, and I need that." She sat down, looking at the paperwork.

"Well, start from the beginning."

"When the Barton Foundation took over, you fought with them," she said. "You were angry with me, for trying to enforce peace."

"You were doing it the wrong way," Wufei said. "I thought you had an understanding, after that, but I guess I was wrong."

"I think… I forgot," Relena said quietly. "After all this time, there's barely been any problems, no credible threats… it seemed like a good time to try and just abolish this altogether."

"You know that's just never going to be a possibility, Relena, or at least you should."

"I thought-"

"Don't be naïve," Wufei cut her off harshly. "My abolishing weapons production, you're taking away the choice of the people. You still don't get that in the end, it has to be a choice, or peace is meaningless."

"I know," Relena said sadly. "I made a horrible mistake, and everyone is paying for it except me. I don't know what to do. The work is set to pass as soon as I return."

"Do whatever you want, Relena, it's your decision."

"That's just it- I think I understand now," Relena said. "It never should have been my decision… it should have been everyone's."

"It has been, Relena. Don't let one man's egotistical insanity get in the way of the fact that billions of people live every day without trying to take over the universe."

"These are amazing times we're living in," Relena said dryly, and she could hear Wufei scoff over the line.

"Just stay safe for a while, Relena. You need a chance to really… absorb all this still. The world will still be here when you get back."

"Thank you, Wufei, I'll be alright," Relena said back. "I know what I have to do."


	21. Chapter 21

"You honestly expect us to believe that you have no idea of his whereabouts?" Une said, shaking her head. "Who do you think you are?"

"No one of consequence," Dorothy murmured, smiling at the older woman.

"I can tell you right now if you don't cooperate, there are going to be very real consequences for what you have done," the Commander practically growled.

"I'm finding this all pretty rich coming from one such as yourself," Dorothy said. "After all, wasn't it you who killed a certain Vice Foreign Minister not so long ago?"

"I'm not dignifying that comparison with an answer," Une said. "I'm nothing like you."

"Aren't you?"

"No, Miss Catalonia, I'm not," Une said, standing inside the interrogation room. "I killed Darlian because I was acting on an order, pursuing what I thought then was the solution to a war that had been stretching on for over a decade. You tried to have Relena killed by someone else's hands because you were jealous. You're pathetic, and if you compare my mistakes and my guilt to yours again, it'll be from prison."

Dorothy glared at the Commander's back as she left, shutting the door behind her.

"She's terrifyingly good at that," Trowa said, and Une gave him a questioning glance. "Getting under one's skin. It might be better if Wufei or myself handle this from now on, Commander. Catalonia knows the least about us."

Une made a face of disgust, but begrudgingly nodded her head. "I'm finished here… Let's just hope that Wufei comes up with something out of those files. Her lackeys were beyond useless; I don't know who ran their agent interviews."

Trowa snorted. "That bad?"

The brunette rubbed her temples with her hands. "They didn't even know who Relena was, and they work for us" she said, her disbelief apparent in her voice. "They were paid and told to do their worst, and they did. It's pathetic, but it all checks out."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that," Trowa said, "I just-"

"You did the right thing. I excused all of you, in the end; it was too big a risk to have you in the same room as them. I should barely allow you in with Dorothy."

"We might as well go check on Wufei," Trowa said, "I'm not comfortable being in there with her alone."

"Fair enough."

The two walked through the halls of the Preventer headquarters quietly before Trowa cleared his throat and spoke. "Commander, I know you're probably addressing this, but there's still the fact that at least some of our agents besides those two were involved in essentially assassinating Leah Darlian."

"I'm aware, Agent Barton," Une said dismissively. "I'm doing everything I can right now, but there's only so much-"

"It's our job to keep these people safe, Commander," Trowa said assertively. "If Preventer isn't capable of that, then I think there has to be another solution."

"What, you think we should just disband?"

"I think a serious overhaul is in order," Trowa said. "There needs to be more internal consistency or you run the risk of doing more harm than good. Preventer was supposed to be used to stop high-risk situations, not work as bodyguards for men like Harford."

Une paused, staring at Trowa. "You're right," she said finally, "and one day I hope we'll get back there. Right now, we're in a high-risk situation, and we need to get out of it."

"Understood," Trowa said, nodding his head and knocking on Wufei's door. When they heard him call they stepped inside. Papers were stacked on nearly every surface in the typically neat man's office, four separate computers set up on his desk. "It goes that deep?"

"I've never seen encryption like this," Wufei said. "It makes OZ communications look like a joke."

"I'm only mildly offended," Une said, stepping around a pile of papers. "Have you found anything?"

"Plenty," Wufei said, "but nothing about where Harford could be, unless I've missed it." He sighed, taking off his glases and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Is there any way we can get Heero in here? He could get through all this in half the time it'll take me."

Une pursed her lips, but Trowa nodded. "We'll work it out. He won't want to leave Relena, but there hasn't been any threat or problem of any kind in the last four days. There's no reason one of us can't trade off for a while."

"Would you consider that, Barton?" Wufei asked. "She's not in a terrific place, according to Heero."

"I'm sure that's true, but I can handle it," Trowa said. "You're all only ever a phone call away."

Wufei nodded. "I'm finished here, for now. If I have to look at any more code I'm going to start speaking in it."

"Did you work all night?" Une asked, following them out.

Wufei shrugged. "What time is it now?"

"Time for you to get home and get some sleep, Agent," Une commanded. "You're of no use to anyone overtired."

Wufei nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said. "I'll call Heero tonight and work something out."

"Sure thing," Trowa said. "Is there anything you wanted me to do in the meantime, Commander?"

"Go home and rest," she said, "I'm going to sit down with Zechs later and try to make a game-plan for Relena's return to work. Hopefully we can get through a few weeks without her or anyone else dying."

Trowa frowned and walked away from her, gathering a few items from his own office before leaving the compound. Dialing his phone hands-free, Heero picked up after a few rings.

"It's Trowa. Une wants us to change over, for you to come in to Preventer. You good if-"

"Just bring what you need for a few days, I've got a spare key for you."

"You're okay with this?" Trowa asked carefully.

"If they need me there, I should go," Heero replied. "Relena will be alright without me, she just needs someone to be here."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Sure thing."

The line disconnected and Trowa continued to drive, reaching his own apartment, packing a small bag and grabbing a quick meal. He called Catharine on his way out, checking in with the circus, her newest boyfriend and the status of the colony. Though they had never proven they were related, the two shared a strong bond, and he hated going for long without speaking to her.

"Tell Relena…. Geez,.. I mean, what do you say? Congrats on the baby, sorry about your mother? Maybe word it a little better than that, hmm?" Catharine said.

"I'll do my best. Talk to you later." Trowa disconnected, sighing and climbing into his car. It had been four days since Leah Darlian had been announced brain-dead; the news had yet to reach the media, as Relena also had yet to return to the hospital. Trowa ruminated on the situation during his ride over; having experienced no true loss of a loved one that he could recall, he struggled to think of what to say to Relena.

Heero answered the door when he reached the apartment. "You didn't have to rush over," he said, leaving the door open and walking back into the apartment.

"It's no problem. The sooner you get there, the sooner we can find Harford."

"No kidding," Heero said.

"Where's Relena?" Trowa asked, putting his bag down and stepping inside, looking around.

"In her office. She's been in there just about all day…"

"So make sure she sleeps and eats, same as usual," Trowa said, and Heero started at him. "Sorry, I guess you haven't been around during times like this before. When Relena's under a lot of stress, she sort of-"

"Forgets everything," Heero said. "I can see that." He pulled on his own jacket before turning back and knocking on the office door. Relena came out, dark circles under her eyes.

"You're going to work with Une?" she asked, stretching, and Heero nodded. "Well, be careful," she said, stepping forward into his arms. "And don't do anything rash."

"I won't," Heero said. "You promise the same, and I'll go."

Relena rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to peck him on the lips. "I'm trapped here, remember? What's the worst that can happen?" Heero's face tightened, but he simply nodded to both Relena and Trowa and left the apartment. "Why is everyone so stressed out?" Relena asked. "You're going to find him, aren't you?"

"Trowa walked into the living room, sitting on one of the sofas. "We're doing everything we can, Relena," he tried to assure her, "but the problem with the very wealthy is that they're very good at disappearing."

Relena looked pensive for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "Can I ask you something?" Trowa shrugged his consent. "I need you to be honest with me. Do you think that… Do you think that Heero can ever really be happy with me?"

Trowa looked back at her. "Absolutely," he said. "Heero Yuy doesn't lie. He also doesn't put up with things he doesn't have to."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Relena said quietly. "That he's just bearing with all this because he feels like he's responsible for this baby."

"Well, he is at least fifty percent responsible anyways," Trowa said, and Relena rolled her eyes and looked away. "Relena, Heero once gave me a great piece of advice, and I know for a fact he takes it. He told me to live by my emotions."

"That's almost hilarious," Relena said. "He's practically one of the most emotionless people I've ever met."

"Is he, really?" Trowa asked, leaning back and propping one leg over the other. "He was in circumstances, sure, but think about it."

"He killed people, he was trained to be that way," Relena said.

"He could have killed you a thousand ways by now, but he never has. Even when you were trapped with the Bartons, he should have killed you all, and he couldn't. The only reason you didn't die that day buried in the rubble is because he purposefully missed, Relena."

The young woman paled. "I thought it was just because of the bunker…"

"Nope," Trowa confirmed. "Relena, your life is hellish on a good day; right now, I know it must feel like everything is falling apart." He leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. "He's still here, Relena. He's dealing with these struggles alongside you because he wants to, not because he has to." Trowa smiled slightly. "He loves you, even if he doesn't told you that."

"He did tell me," Relena said fondly, "a few nights ago."

"Really?" Trowa asked, leaning back again. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. "Hey, Maxwell? You owe me two grand." He hung up again, Duo's loud cursing cut off.

"You had a bet on this?" Relena asked, amused.

"Sure thing. Once we found out he was back in town, we made several." He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to reconsider. "In all honesty, I usually bet in his favor when it comes to you, but it's mostly because I hope Heero will just come to his senses and get a real life."

Relena laughed at the frankness of the statement. "So getting a woman pregnant that he barely sees just before she nearly dies is the best way of going about that?"

Trowa shrugged. "Heero rarely does things the best way," he said, "he just does things his own way, same as the rest of us."

Relena nodded, looking away, drawing her feet up underneath her as she sat. "I should go back to the hospital," Relena said eventually. "I wanted to wait until I could go without Heero."

"Why?" Trowa asked, curious.

"This is something I need to do on my own," Relena said. Her eyes welled with tears again, but she blinked them back furiously. "I need one last time alone with her, to say goodbye."

"Relena, we are all here for you," Trowa said, and Relena nodded,

"I know. I just can't-" she choked slightly, covering her mouth with her hand, "I can't ask anyone else to go through this for me. It's because of my own mistakes that this is happening, I can't allow anyone else to go through this because of me."

Trowa's brow furrowed. "You're afraid that someone else is going to die because of Harford and Dorothy's vendetta against you?"

"They took my own mother," Relena said, looking out the window. She stood and walked up to it, looking at the ground below. "I saw her once a week, and then the last few weeks… with me being in the hospital, they poisoned her to death." Relena stared down at the ground below, watching several cars pull up, a few men stepping out. "Trowa, I think-"

"I can hear them," Trowa said, tapping his ear. "We have the pager on the ground floor wired. If someone lets them in, we'll know."

"Trowa, they didn't want me dead," Relena continued. "Dorothy herself turned Harford over for taking it too far, but I don't think he wants me dead either. He wants me to suffer," she whispered. "He wants me broken, and he can only do that by hurting those around me.

"Relena, get in the back room and lock the door," Trowa said, standing.

"Trowa, I-"

"Relena, take the phone and go, now," he said. "If anything happens, get out and take the fire escape and call Preventer right away. It's first on speed dial. Go."

Relena followed his instructions, walking into her office and locking the door, pushing a heavy chair in front of it. She felt her stomach churn with anxiety, and she hesitated before calling Heero's number.

"Hello?" he asked, and she almost cried when he picked up.

"Heero, they're coming for me," Relena said. "They just pu-"

The line disconnected, and she panicked, walking to the back of the room and unlocking the window. The men's footsteps came down the hall, Relena making out at least three voices as they passed by their door. She heard them kick down the door of the apartment next to theirs, jumping with fear, relieved that they had chosen the wrong one.

A baby began crying next door, a woman pleading with them to leave, glass breaking and loud thumps revealing the movement of furniture. They left the apartment, moving back into the hallway, their voices loud, angry. Relena could feel her palms sweating as she made her way to the desk and reached into the middle drawer, revealing a small black handgun. Taking it in one hand, the phone in the other, she waited.

The men burst in their own door, Trowa yelling at them. Dressed in civilian clothing, he looked much less threatening than in his typical Preventer Kevlar, and the men shouted at him.

"Tell us where she is!" one yelled, knocking over something made of glass.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Trowa asked, backing into the corridor. "There's no woman that lives here!"

"Bull fucking shit," another man said, pushing past him. "We know she's here, now give the bitch up before this gets ugly."

"I don't know-" Trowa said, and there was a scuffle, blows being thrown, several of the man shouting. Relena could hear the safeties being cocked on guns outside.

"Come on, Heero," she whispered, but she knew that he would be too late. She braced herself as the men overwhelmed Trowa, struggled with the lock on the office door and finally kicked it in.


	22. Chapter 22

"I have to go," Heero said, practically sprinting out of Une's office, and Wufei took off after him.

"Relena?" He asked as they reached the stairwell, and Heero grunted.

"There's three carloads of guys at the apartment," he said, "for all we know they're already inside."

"Une?" Wufei said, grabbing his shoulder communicator, "we're going to-"

"Don't," Heero said, "the last thing we need to do is aggravate them or scare them off. They could know where Harford is."

Wufei continued down the stairs after him. "Never mind," he said to Une. "We're handling it."

"You sure as hell better be," Une replied, "we just got four separate calls. Relena's secretary and two of her aids have been kidnapped," she said. "We're got the secretary, but they're holding the aids hostage."

"Fantastic," Wufei muttered as they reached the front door, bolting out to Heero's car and throwing themselves inside.

"Is there anyone closer?" Heero asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"Winner's already in center city but he's working; Zechs and Noin are back in Sanq, reviewing security footage of the palace," he said. "Nothing from Barton?"

"Relena called me on his phone, I'm guessing he's a little tied up," Heero said, throwing the steering wheel around to avoid traffic.

"So, what's our game plan?" Wufei asked, waiting for Heero to answer. "Yuy, don't lose your grip," he said, and Heero looked at him briefly before refocusing on the traffic. "She could be fine. She's no good to them dead, either way."

"I know," Heero said, "I just… We need to come up through the back, take out whoever their drivers are."

"Right. Then up the fire escape?" Wufei asked.

"How do you know my building?"

Wufei glared slightly. "I was on responding duty when Relena was attacked," he answered. "I checked out the building before we left, to make sure the others were gone."

"Right," Heero said. "The fire escape leads right into the office. Trowa would have told her to hide in there."

"Too high to jump?" Wufei asked.

"Fifteenth storey, there's no way. She could climb down, but she'd just be running right to the men on the ground."

"If there are any," Wufei commented.

"They can't be that stupid. If they know what room to look in, they'll know how she could escape." Heero felt his anxiety growing and pushed it back, gripping the steering wheel tighter. They reached his apartment in record time.

"Those three would be the obvious ones," Wufei said, pointing through the windshield at three black cars parked haphazardly.

"We can't let them see us," Heero said, quickly backing out of the lot and leaving the car parked on the street. "Follow me."

They made their way up the front steps and into the elevator. "Where's your gun?" Wufei asked, tossing Heero an extra and drawing his own.

"In the office."

"Relena know that?"

"I hope so," Heero said, examining the weapon carefully. "It's a revolver, it's not fully loaded."

"Well, if she can squeeze the trigger once she can do it six times," Wufei said. "I just hope she's got it in her.

"No shots fired yet," Heero said as the doors opened. "Be careful."

"Roger," Wufei said. "Hiding spot?"

"Kitchen," Heero replied. "Door's open."

Shouts were heard inside as they slipped in and darted into the kitchen, crouching on either side of the door.

"Put down the gun,"

"Get out or I'll shoot, I swear to god," Relena said, her voice level, but wary.

"We don't wanna do this, Miss, don't make this any harder-"

The men gasped, one shouting as a gun misfired.

"I don't know how much you are willing to gamble, gentlemen, but I'd back away now if you want to make your paycheck," Relena said, and the men complied.

"Put this on," Wufei said, passing Heero a small mask.

"You'll knock Trowa out along with the rest of them," Heero said, taking hold of it and pulling it over his face.

"He's behind us," Wufei said pointing. Heero looked over his shoulder at Trowa, who held a kitchen towel against a bleeding head wound.

"You okay?"

"I'll live."

"There's only three of them, why the fuck didn't you just shoot them?" Heero asked, angry.

"No gun," Trowa said, pulling at his civilian t-shirt pointedly. "Relena told me to stop once the first got past."

"What?" Wufei said, surprised.

"She yelled at them once they got to the office, and she told me to stop bothering and go home." Trowa shook his head, taking a mask from Wufei. "She was trying to keep me from giving away that you were coming, I think."

"I see. It's better if they don't know you're with Preventer anyways," Heero said. "What's Relena doing now?"

"Threatening suicide," Trowa gritted out.

"What?" Heero almost shouted, and Wufei glared at him menacingly.

"She found your gun. When they broke in, she made her demands. She's fired twice already, but she's still alive. Is the gun even loaded?"

"Two rounds," Heero said.

"Jesus Christ," Trowa whispered. "Does she know that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Heero said from behind his mask. "Gas them," he said to Wufei, "we need a distraction."

"Sure thing," Wufei said, "we've got more company coming up, at least ten of them." Pulling a small gas bomb out of his jacket, he pulled the pin and threw it down into the corridor. The men cursed and shouted before running out to the kitchen, but the men were ready for them, subduing several before the gas overtook the rest.

"Relena, you okay?" Wufei asked, but no one answered. "Shit, we might have knocked her out, too."

"Better off that way at this rate," Heero said before standing and looking at the door. "There's way more than ten of them Wufei. Get behind something."

"On it," he said. Trowa remained in the kitchen, drawing his own gun out of one of the utensil drawers. "Three… two… one," Wufei said, throwing another gas bomb into the hallway.

IT was met with more cursing, several men falling or being trampled, the first few making it through into the apartment. "Where the fuck is she?" one of them asked, and Heero pulled off his mask and walked out to them.

"No idea," Heero said, "I thought she was back here." The rogue men stared at him for a minute before nodding and following him to the office. Heero caught Wufei's eye as he walked by. His pulse sped up as they reached the office, reopening the door.

Relena was nowhere to be seen, the drapes over the window moving in the breeze.

"She must've gone down the fuckin' fire escape," one of the men said. "Nothing from the boys on the ground?"

"Nope," another answered. "Probably wanna keep all the damn bounty to themselves."

"Over my dead body," the first said, let's get back down there."

"I don't think so," Wufei said, cocking his gun at them from the doorway and holding up his badge. "You're all under arrest. I'd tell you what for, but we'd probably be here all day."

"Oh, fuck you," the first man said, "you and what army?"

"The best one," Wufei said, and Heero cracked the man in the back of the head with his gun, leveling the second. The fight was over in a matter of moments, three shots fired through the ceiling by the men frantically trying to understand how three men could overcome over a dozen.

"That was a little disappointing," Wufei said, nudging one of the unconscious men with his foot.

"We have to find Relena," Heero said, looking out the window before shutting it. "Someone needs to check above and below and make sure those shots didn't hit anyone."

"I'll survey with a team later, you go find her. You got zipties?" Heero gave Wufei a quizzical look. "There's no way I have enough cuffs."

"Top drawer next to the stove," Heero said. "I'll be back." Bolting from the room, Heero slowed as he reached the apartment next door.

He reached his neighbor's door and grimaced, the wood door broken in, a baby crying in the background. "Hello?" He asked as he slowly stepped inside, gun drawn.

"Oh, my god," he heard Relena say, and she scrambled out from behind an overturned desk. "Are they gone?"

"Not really, we need to get you out of here, now." Heero stepped forward and grabbed Relena by the arm, helping her up. "Anyone hurt?"

Relena shook her head. "We're all fine here. You knocked most of them out before I climbed across the fire escape." A dark-haired woman stepped out of her kitchen, cradling the still crying baby, staring at them both wide eyed. "I'm so sorry, Melanie. I'll make sure you're compensated right away."

"How… How long have you been living there?" the woman asked, approaching them. "I mean, you're-"

"I know," Relena said, looking intently at the baby before holding out her hands. "May I?" Melanie looked at Relena incredulously before handing over her baby. Relena took him gently, cradling his head with her arm. "Oh, my god," she whispered, "he's beautiful." She ran one finger along the soft skin of his face, cooing at him as she rocked her arm.

Heero watched Relena with nearly the same shock and awe that Melanie did, the baby's cries slowing and quickly stopping as he stared up at Relena with blue eyes that equaled her own.

"There you go," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Melanie," she said again. "I never meant to endanger you two." Relena handed the now calm baby boy over to his mother. "My people will be in touch as soon as I get in touch with them." Relena smiled and walked out of the apartment and into Heero's, the young man following after her.

"Relena, what in the hell was that?" Trowa asked, shaking his head.

"I knew there were more coming, and I called Heero," she said. "I thought it would be better if you laid low until they got here." Relena turned and glared at Heero. "Of course, I didn't imagine the backup would be exactly two of them."

"There was no time," Heero said.

"I could have made time," Relena argued, stepping backwards.

"Watch!-" Wufei said, pressing against her back with his hand, and she squealed and jumped away from him. "Still working on trying to process all this."

"I didn't know they were still here!" Relena said, backing away and nearly hiding behind Heero. "How many were there?"

"Twenty-four," Wufei said. "I've got I.D. for about half, the rest have nothing but I'm taking prints." He stood up, looking around the room smugly. "This should really work out for our advantage."

"Not if they don't know anything," Heero said pessimistically, his voice tired.

"Only one of them has to know something to make it worth it."

"They could have killed her," Heero said. "Nothing's worth that."

Wufei looked at Heero with an air of disgust. "She did the right thing."

"I'm right here," Relena said, stepping further into the room. "I won't be spoken of like I'm not here." The two men stared at her. "Yes, I took risks, but look around! Someone here has to know something!"

Heero looked at her, asking coldly, "Did you know the gun wasn't loaded?"

"I checked," she said back. "I said I took risks, not that I was stupid." Relena shook her head and pulled her hair away from her face. "I don't have a death wish."

"So, where do we go from here?" Trowa asked. "You can't stay here anymore."

"Relena needs to stay elsewhere," Heero said.

"No, what she needs is to be taken into protective custody," Wufei asserted.

"Oh, you mean by the agents that beat me, or the ones that poisoned my mother?" Relena said. "Une needs to wake up and face the fact that you've been had, Wufei. It's over."

Wufei glared at her, crossing his arms as Trowa sighed. "There's no sense arguing about this here. Backup is coming to book these guys and start interviewing them. If Harford is waiting for one of them to report, we might still have a window where he thinks you've been taken, Relena." His green eyes stared at her imploringly. "Is there anywhere safe for you to go?"

Relena's face fell and she looked at the floor, her blonde hair obscuring her face before she regained her composure and looked back up. "There's nowhere I can run from them," she said firmly, her eyes betraying her fear.

"Would you consider going into custody?" Trowa asked, holding a hand up to Heero, interrupting his interjection.

"What would I have to do?" Relena asked. "Change my name, move someplace else?"

"As a start," Trowa said. "We wouldn't send you to space, there's too much risk with Harford having lived there."

"So somewhere else on Earth," Relena said, "obviously far away from here. And I couldn't… I couldn't contact any of you, could I?"

Trowa pursed his lips. "I think that's something we'd have to work out day to day, but for the first few months, it would be inadvisable."

"Months?" Relena said, her eyes widening. "How long do you think I'm going to be gone?"

"There's no way to tell, Lena," Trowa said apologetically. "Until we find Harford and find out how deep this goes, no one can know."

"So what, I can't tell anyone?"

"Besides us, obviously," Wufei cut in. "I think it'd be best to keep Une out of the loop on this, too." Trowa gave Wufei a questioning sidelong glance. "Like you said, until we know how deep this goes, no one else can know." Wufei stepped past the couple and into the hall, looking left and right slowly. "I can arrange passports and I.D.s."

Trowa and Wufei looked at Relena and Heero carefully. "It all depends on where you want to go," Trowa said, and Relena scoffed.

"Can I have more than three hundred seconds to think about this?" Relena said, while Heero nodded his head.

"We'll figure it out. Get the I.D.s, Duo and I will work out the rest." Relena looked up at him, eyes still watery, and he took her hand. "You're not going alone."

"Heero…" Relena whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face into his neck. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know," Heero said.

"You should only take a few days to collect yourselves and figure things out. As far as the world is concerned Relena, you need to disappear."

Relena nodded. "What if he-"

"You'd see it on the news. We'll contact you if anything happens, Relena, I promise," Trowa said. "There's a lot you have to take care of, and we don't have a lot of time. Go to Quatre's for a few days."

Relena nodded, her face tight from trying to hold back tears. "You're right. There's a lot of… loose ends I have to deal with," she said. "What about my work?"

"It can't hurt to make it easy for the interim advisor. The legislation will likely be postponed-"

"Make sure it stays that way," Relena said firmly, glancing at Wufei. "It needs to undergo some serious rewrites."

"I understand," Trowa said, walking them out into the hallway after Wufei, who was waiting by the elevator for the rest of the Preventer cleanup crew.

"The good news is," Wufei shouted after them, "you really couldn't be any safer, Relena. Heero's got the best disappearing act of anyone on the planet."


	23. Chapter 23

Duo stood in his smallish back yard, staring up at the sky.

"Beautiful out, isn't it?" Hilde asked from just inside the patio door. "I heard Heero and Relena are coming over later? Why didn't you tell me?"

Duo grimaced slightly, his back still toward Hilde, before turning to her and smiling. "It was a bit last minute," he said carefully. "Listen, babe, there's something you should know."

Hilde rolled her eyes, stepping outside to meet him. "Why do you always have to be so dramatic? She already almost died, she's pregnant, and I'm pretty sure they're not getting married. What's wrong with Lena now?" Her face fell as Duo stared at her, his serious mood overcoming even her optimism. "Oh, god, Duo, what is it?"

"They're leaving, babe," Duo said. "For a while."

"She agreed to that?" Hilde asked incredulously.

"She didn't have a choice." The young man stepped past his wife and into the house. "They were attacked at Heero's place by a buncha guys."

"Jesus," Hilde said, "why didn't you tell me?"

"It just happened the other day;" Duo said, "we were still working on cleanup this morning." He fell onto the couch, holding his arms up as a signal for her to sit next to him. "We had to interview them as soon as they came around, we didn't want to give them time to get a story straight."

"Did they give up anything?" Hilde asked, climbing up next to him. "It must have been a sight for the neighbors. Oh, god, they weren't hurt, were they?"

"Nah," Duo said, addressing both questions. "Apparently Relena wrangled them until Heero and Wufei showed up."

"Badass," Hilde muttered, and Duo laughed. "So, because of all that she agreed to what, custody?"

"It's beyond that," Duo said. "We're getting them set up so they can disappear." Hilde sat up to look Duo in the eye. "This isn't through Preventer."

"Is that a good idea?" Hilde asked. "I mean, Heero's great and all but he can't replace an armada."

"Well, it's been mostly Preventers trying to kill her in the first place," Duo argued. "There's no sense staying with that going on."

"That's true," Hilde said. "I guess the beauty of a job in politics is that everyone respects your name, but no one knows your face, hm?"

Duo nodded as someone knocked on the door. "That's the idea," he said. Walking into the front foyer and opening the door, he smiled again. "Well, well, we were just talkin' about ya!" he said loudly, ushering Heero and Relena inside.

"It's good to see you, Duo," Relena said, hugging him before stepping past, throwing her trench coat over a chair and hugging Hilde.

"God, you look so good," Hilde said, holding Relena at arm's length. "You've got the glow going on already, I swear."

Relena blushed. "Thank you, Hilde, you're very sweet." Her smiled faded slightly as she more closely inspected her friend's expression, glancing at Duo. "You told her," she surmised, and Duo shrugged. "Hilde, I-"

"I know, I know," Hilde said. "Don't know when you'll be back either, I assume." Relena shook her head slightly. "Or when we'll be able to talk again."

"I'm so sorry," Relena said. "I hate this as much as anyone," she added disdainfully, "but if they know where to find me at Heero's apartment, they can target any of you. I can't… endanger any of you just because I feel the need to do my job."

"Relena," Hilde said, pulling her back into another hug, "this is awful. But what about…" she trailed off, wincing.

"My mother," Relena completed, sighing slightly. "I'm going to… deal with that today, before we leave. We just wanted to come and see you before… we have to go."

"Of course!" Duo said, pulling Relena into a hug of his own, "we would have chased you all the way to the airport if you didn't." He tucked a length of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly. "Don't look so sad, Princess. You wear that look too much."

Relena smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "Tell me about it." Stepping away, she looked at Heero before turning back to their friends. "Well… we'll be in touch whenever we can," she said, her voice wavering.

"Hey, listen," Duo said, "if it's too long, you know, we gotta know about the baby," he said. "I mean, I'm obviously its godparent, you have to tell me, at least."

Relena laughed, darting forward to slap him on the arm. "Of course," she said, "but I'm really hoping we'll be back before then. I want this baby to be born with a real name."

Duo shrugged, walking them to the door. "Like I've said, names are things other people give ya. The kid's not even going to know or likely care." Heero hesitated by the door, looking back at his friend. "Take care of her, man," Duo said.

"You know I will," Heero answered, and the two nodded to each other before Heero opened the door and lead Relena back out. As soon as they were in the car, she released all the pent up tears she'd been holding back. "You'll see them again, Relena," he said.

"You don't know that!" she sobbed, "We could never see any of them again!"

"Pessimism doesn't become you," Heero said, "so don't start thinking that way now." He reached over and took her hand, holding it to his lips and kissing it. "It's going to be okay. This isn't forever, it's just to make sure that we can keep you safe."

"And everyone else," she said, catching her breath, "although I doubt our leaving is going to keep any of the boys from falling over themselves to catch Harford."

"They care about you," Heero said. "We're all going to do everything we can to work this out. You do the same for us every day."

Relena sighed, staring out the window. "Are we going to see Quatre?" she asked.

"I tried to work something out with him, but we agreed it would be too suspicious if he called away from work."

"You're lying," Relena said, "and don't bother denying it. I talked to him myself this morning." Heero stared intently out the windshield. "You cannot seriously be jealous of him," she scoffed. Turning her head, she looked at him, her eyes widening. "Are you?"

Heero looked back at her for a moment as he drove before turning back to the road, his expression mildly pained.

"Heero, it was nothing," Relena said, turning in her seat to face him.

"That's not the point," Heero said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Heero, I love you," the woman tried again, "I'm leaving everything and running away with you… I don't even know where we're going! I trust you with everything; I'm having your baby! What else do I have to do?"

"Nothing," Heero said quietly. "You made a mistake. It happens."

Relena sighed, dropping her head against the armrest. "And now you're making me feel bad because you're just brushing it off. Why don't you just tell me how you feel? I don't want to play games with you."

"I feel plenty of things," Heero said, "and not many of them make sense." Relena tilted her head, waiting for him to elaborate. "I wanted to kill Quatre, but what happened wasn't his fault. He loves you." Relena pressed her lips together. "Then I was angry with you, but… I can't be. You wouldn't have gone to him if I'd understood. I've always been the one running away, changing the rules and expecting you to understand; I guess now I just have to learn to do that myself."

"I really am sorry, Heero," Relena whispered.

"We don't need to talk about this any more, Relena," Heero said. "There's nothing else to say about it."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Relena spoke. "When did you speak to Quatre?" Relena asked.

"Two hours ago," he said, "after you had called. I suggested an alternative meeting place than his house, but Quatre suggested that it might not be safe for him. If Dorothy catches wind of this, we're all screwed, and he's already under surveillance."

Relena groaned, holding her head in her hands. "You're telling me that argument was for nothing?"

"Do you feel better?" Heero asked, and she threw her hands up, nodding in defeat. "Then it had a purpose."

"Alright, well, we've already seen my brother and Noin, Trowa and Wufei are meeting us at the airport, so that leaves Sally and-"

"Your mother," Heero said, turning into the Preventer hospital's rear entrance. He parked the car, taking her hand again. "Are you sure you-"

"This is something I have to do alone, Heero," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'll be back soon, Sally said it doesn't… doesn't take very long." She stepped out of the car, waving to Trowa as he held open an access door for her.

"I'm glad I got to see you," he said, "Wufei's going to meet you alone later."

"Did something happen with the case?" Relena asked.

"We're not sure yet. Either way, it's still best that you're going," he said, summoning the elevator. "We really need to get you in and out of here as fast as possible. I know that sounds insensitive, but-"

"I understand, Trowa," she said. "I wanted to thank you, for helping to protect me yesterday."

"You did nearly all of that yourself," he said, smiling slightly. "But thank you for the compliment." The elevator opened and he ushered her out, the pair walking in silence through the critical care ward and to her mother's room door. "I'm not sure what to say, Relena. I really hope this is the last time you're here on unhappy circumstances."

"Thank you, Trowa," Relena said, "I guess they don't really have a procedure for something like this."

"Relena, god, I'm so sorry," Sally said from behind them, jogging up. "I didn't forget; I got tied up at a stupid meeting."

"We haven't been waiting long," Relena assured her quietly. "I'm ready whenever you are." Sally nodded to her, glancing at Trowa before leading Relena into the room.

Relena gasped as she laid eyes on her mother, putting a hand on her heart and sobbing out the breath. "I'm sorry," she said, "she just looks so…"

"I know, Relena," Sally said, walking over to the monitors said. "This is why we prefer handling it sooner. The body isn't made to be kept alive."

"Oh, mother," Relena sobbed, pressing a hand to the unconscious woman's pale face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry," she said, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "I love you so much. I'll always love you. I'm so sorry that you never-" Relena paused, pressing a hand to her mouth as she caught a sob, "that you'll never meet this baby. It would have been better for knowing you. I'll tell them everything about you, and about father, I promise." She sobbed, leaning in to kiss her mother's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she said again. "I love you."

Sally wiped away a few stray tears, clearing her throat as Relena looked up at her. "You ready?" Relena nodded, frowning hard and wiping away more tears as she took hold of her mother's hand. Sally went about her work, discontinuing medications and machines until finally Leah Darlian's pulse ran flat.

The monitor stopped and eventually the room fell silent save for Relena's sobs. "I'm so sorry, Relena," Sally said, sniffling slightly. "If you need anything-"

"I know," Relena said, "but I couldn't. We have to go. I just hope that-" she paused again, staring up at the ceiling and blinking furiously to try and banish a fresh round of tears. "We can't let this be for nothing. I can't bury my own mother and run away for nothing."

Sally took Relena into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "We're not going to let that happen," she said firmly. "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly, Relena, I promise you that." The two separated, Sally smiling through the pain of losing her friend. "Let's get you out of here," Sally said.

"Right," Relena whispered, looking back at her mother one last time. "I hate to ask this, but will you-"

"I'll keep it all private, Relena," Sally said. "As far as anyone will be concerned, Leah Darlian could have disappeared right along with you."

Relena nodded as Sally shut the door to the room behind them. "Right. Well…" she said, looking around, "I guess I'll be going, then." She turned to walk away, but Sally took hold of her hand.

"You're forgetting something," Sally said, holding up a leaflet of papers with her free hand. "This is the report on your baby. The name isn't filled out, so Heero can forge something for your future obstetrician." She passed Relena the folder. "I know this whole situation is so heavy, but don't forget about the living, Relena. We're going to make this right; you just worry about yourself and that little one you're carrying."

Relena nodded, looking at the stack of papers numbly. "Thank you, Sally," she said. "Goodbye." Relena practically ran down the hall back to the elevator, clutching the papers to her chest as she darted in alongside another nurse. She looked at Relena quietly before turning back to her own clipboard, writing notes on it.

Relena used the few quiet moments to collect herself, blinking back tears, wiping some strayed mascara from below her eyes and straightening her shirt before the doors reopened and she walked into the lobby of the hospital. Heero and Trowa stood there, waiting for her.

"I'm finished here, now," Relena said, meeting both their eyes. "We should likely go, our flight leaves in a few hours."

Heero nodded. "Thank you, Trowa. I'll keep in touch as much as I can."

"Even if we can't prove it's you, we'll just assume," Trowa said, smiling lightly. "Be careful, you two. Have fun wherever you're going."

"You hear it's beautiful there this time of year?" Relena joked, striding past him. "Be safe, Trowa."

"Will do."

Relena and Heero stepped outside, Relena visibly pale by the time they reached the car. "What is it?" Heero asked her, helping her inside.

"I don't know, it must just be nervousness," Relena said. "I just can't help feeling there's something I'm forgetting."

"Yourself?" Heero asked, driving out of the hospital gates.

"I'm sorry?" Relena said, confused.

"You're getting away from work and all this stress for the first time since you started, and you'll be back with your family soon. Hold on to that."

Relena smiled grimly and took hold of his hand. "I have plenty here to hold on to," she said, holding up the papers with her other hand. "I just can't shake the feeling that there's something we're forgetting." Her eyes widened as she looked out the window, Dorothy Catalonia's car passing by. "Never mind," she said weakly, "I think I just remembered."

"Let them deal with her," Heero said, "she's not worth the energy you spend worrying about her."

"I know," Relena said. "I had just thought that we were friends. She's a terrific ally, but a terrifying nemesis. I hate to think that I could make her hate me with that kind of intensity." Sighing, Relena sank further into her seat. "I can't wait until we get to wherever we're going."

"You're going to love it," Heero said. "I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

Heero and Relena arrived at the airport with plenty of time to get some things in order before boarding. Heero grabbed two small bags out of the trunk of his car, closing and locking it up. He caught up with Relena, who was staring over her shoulder.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, passing her one of her signature bright pink luggage bags.

"I just thought we would have been followed," Relena said, pulling her tan jacket closer, fighting against the mid-November breeze.

"We set up a decoy on the east side of the city; some charity opening or something," Heero said explained as they crossed the huge parking lot. "Trowa thought it would be a good idea, keep the press of your back. We just have to hope none of Harford's people have gotten wind of it."

"That'd be pretty hard for them," Relena said. "You've all worked so hard to make this happen, and I certainly haven't told anyone."

"I know," Heero said, "you're doing great."

Relena smiled, her eyes still betraying her second thoughts regarding their escape. "I just hope this all works out."

"We're doing the best we can," Heero said, reaching the automatic doors to their set of wings. "That's really all anyone can ask." The dark haired man paused, surveying the enormous lobby of the relatively small airport. "We should find Wufei."

"Isn't that him, there?" Relena asked, pointing. Heero nodded and they headed over putting their bags down and sitting next to him.

"Smooth sailing all the way?" Wufei asked, nursing a coffee.

"As far as we could tell," Heero answered. "Everything's in order?'

Wufei nodded, pulling a medium sized envelope out of this computer bag. "These are your tickets, passports, new driver's licenses, et cetera, et cetera," Wufei said, sliding them across the table to Heero. "They've been aged a bit so it doesn't look like you just got them, stamps in the passports and the like. Your itinerary is included in the package."

"Thanks," Heero said gratefully. "This makes things a lot easier."

"No problem," Wufei said, "I owed you one."

"Hm?" Heero asked, but Wufei shook his head.

"Not you, her." Relena looked up at their compatriot quizzically. "Don't think that I don't know."

"Know about what?" Relena said airily.

"The ring," Wufei said, and Relena smiled. "When I wanted to get Sally to marry me, I had no idea how to even ask. By the time I'd picked a ring, there was a three week wait on it. I guess I'd said something to you once? Either way, Relena made a call and there was one waiting on my desk two days later."

Relena smiled. "It wasn't a big deal. I had heard you on the vidcom at Duo's place, you were so anxious about it, and I wanted to do something to help."

"I never told you how much I appreciated that," Wufei said quietly, looking at his glass. "I-"

"Don't, Wufei," Relena said, smiling at him forgivingly. "Someone has to be critical, or I'll never have a hope of improving. You deserved the help, and I was happy to give it." She laughed. "I guess now we can call it even. I can only hope I'll end up owing you when we get back."

"I think you're going to end up owing me now," Wufei said, looking just past her into the body of the lobby. "You two need to go. Take my bag with you, empty it and dispose of it when you land."

Heero and Relena both stood, taking their bags, Heero taking Wufei's and slipping the precious envelope inside. Wufei maintained a watch, catching Relena by the arm as she turned to look herself.

"Don't draw attention to yourself. I want you to walk to your gate, get through security and wait. Your flight leaves in less than forty minutes; promise me that no matter what happens, you'll get on that plane."

"I will," Relena affirmed, nodding her head stiffly.

"Good, now go. Be safe," Wufei said, nodding to Heero as the couple left.

"Harford?" Relena asked, scared.

"No," Heero said, taking hold of her hand, "it's the police. Have you worn that jacket lately?" Relena nodded. "Take it off, please."

She did as he told her, holding back a plea to save the article as he threw it into the trash.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of," Relena said before reaching up and pulling her hair tie out, loosing her long blonde hair from its tight bun. "Better?"

"You'll do fine," Heero said. If we get on the plane, there's a chance they might think it was a bad tip and not hold it."

"What if they do?" Relena said, her anxiety growing.

"We have a plan for this, Relena. Don't worry about it. You're just a normal person about to leave on vacation. Here," he said, pulling her passport out of the envelope, "memorize what's on that, they might ask some questions."

"Oh, okay," Relena said quietly, pulling a tight, strained smile. Heero stopped her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Relax," he said, and she shook her head. Relena tried to protest, but he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her body instantly relaxed, responding to his touch before she opened her eyes and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, looking around.

"Covering your ass," Heero answered. Relena gave him a withering look. "Relena Darlian doesn't have boyfriends, much less engage them in public. The less you act like the woman these people see on TV the better."

"… Oh," Relena said, looking sheepish. "I guess I should- Audrey?" she said loudly, rolling her eyes as she held the passport open with one hand. "What kind of name is Audrey? Oh, I take back everything I said about us owing him anything," Relena continued ranting, Heero smiling behind her.

"Just get through security without murdering anyone so we can get on the plane," he said, ushering her into line in front of him. They were scanned alongside their bags, their passports and i.e. thoroughly inspected, both breathing a subconscious sigh of relief as they passed through undetected.

"Come here," Heero said, and they sat down at another small coffee table. "Pass me that?" he asked, pointing to her passport, and Relena obliged. Heero actually barked out a short few laughs, before tossing it back onto the table.

"What?" Relena asked, and Heero rubbed a hand on his face.

"Audrey Sophia Wilson, Have you ever thought about being married?" Heero asked, and Relena shrugged.

"Not really,… I mean, sure, when I was younger, but it never seemed like something you were-"

"Start thinking about it," Heero said, tossing his matching passport onto the table and walking away.

Koichi James Wilson, his read, and Relena gasped. "That son of a bitch," she whispered, picking up both passports and looking at them carefully. "Unbelievable. How… why would he even think that's a good idea?"

"You're pregnant," Heero said, returning to the table with two coffees. "It was likely just him thinking it'd protect you. Besides, if for some reason we can't get back until the baby's born… it'd be easier to explain to people this way."

Relena rested her head in her hand, taking her coffee with the other. "I guess that makes sense," she said. "It would be pretty odd if two completely unaffiliated people, one of whom is having a baby, just showed up someplace to live together."

"Now we're unaffiliated?" Heero said.

"No, now we're married," Relena replied, sighing. "Anything else I should know about? Like why I'm not wearing a ring?"

"Just say you lost it, or it's being resized, unless you'd like a fake one," Heero said. Relena stared back at him, but the insensitivity of his statement was lost on him.

"I think I'll do just fine without one," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just another half an hour?" Heero nodded. "This coffee is probably a bad idea. I have to pee every ten minutes these days."

"No more morning sickness though," Heero offered, and Relena nodded a moment before snapping still.

"Oh my god," Relena said, "the workup from the baby! I think I-" Heero pulled it out of his bag and put it on the table. "Oh, god, thank you," Relena breathed, picking it up. "I don't know if I'm ready to see this," she admitted.

"It can wait," Heero said. "It's not like the baby's going anywhere." Relena rolled her eyes. "It can wait if you're not ready."

"No, no," she said, turning over the cover page, "I have to know, otherwise it'll just eat at me and make it worse. Besides, maybe it'll take my mind off-" Heero held up a hand to keep her from mentioning the police who could be seen wandering the lobby. Relena pored over the document, turning its pages, her forehead creased with concentration. Heero moved slightly closer, hoping he could see the documents himself, but the anxiety he knew was plaguing both of them kept him from looking.

The boarding call sounded for their flight, but they remained sitting as Relena reached the last page, closing it up.

"We have to go, Lena," Heero said, and Relena picked up the papers, putting them in her carry on and following Heero into the line. Their passports and tickets were rechecked, and they boarded the medium-sized jet.

Relena looked around the plane as the other passengers filed on, smiling as she found her seat next to a window and moved in, Heero sitting next to her.

"I guess the smile means good news?" Heero asked.

"Our baby is perfect," Relena whispered, staring down at her belly as the other passengers continued to board. "No defects, good development; it's absolutely as it should be. It reconfirmed that you're the father, as well."

"You didn't believe me?" Heero asked.

"I always believed you," Relena said, "but it's a little different seeing it on paper." Heero pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "There's more," Relena said, looking at him happily. "Do you want to know what we're having?"

Heero looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "We're having a human baby, Relena," he said.

She laughed so hard the couple next to them stared. "Oh my goodness, H-Koichi," she said, catching herself, "I meant the gender of the baby. Some people like it to be a surprise."

Heero sat back in his chair, intertwining his fingers. "What do you think?"

"I wanted to know," Relena said. "It helps me plan, I guess. If you don't want to, I'll do my best to keep it a surprise."

"I want to know," Heero said finally, meeting her eyes.

The blonde smiled broadly. "We're having a boy," she said, reaching into the bag and pulling out the workup. She pointed to the specific segment of Sally's report. "A perfect boy," she reiterated, handing the papers to Heero and relaxing into her seat.

Heero felt a flush of emotions as he read through the papers; easement of anxiety over the baby and Relena's health; happiness, even eagerness over learning its gender. But finally, he felt fear wrap its way around his heart.

"Koichi, why do you have that look on your face?" Relena asked, taking hold of his hand.

Heero shook his head, passing the papers back. "It's nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me," Relena said, putting them away.

"I never had a father," Heero said.

"And you turned out fine," Relena said.

"You're missing the point," he continued, aggravated. "I turned out fine because the only time I was really abused, I was old enough to know what was happening. I never wanted for anything as a kid because I never knew better."

"This baby is never going to want for anything either," Relena said. She turned toward him as much as she could with her belt restricting her, taking hold of his face. "He has both of us, and we're going to make him the happiest thing on the face of the Earth." Heero opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him. "And that's it. There are no buts about it. People who are less educated and more ill-equipped have children every day, Koichi."

That gave Heero pause. "I guess you're right."

"You should just trust that I am," she said. "If you're really that worried, there's books and things like that. We can figure it out together." Relena smiled. "It's not like I had the most normal childhood, I mean, with my father doing his job and things."

Heero had braced himself for Relena to give them away, but she held herself together despite the painful memory of her mother's passing. She paused for a few moments, looking out the window as the plane prepared for takeoff and started down the runway.

"Oh my god," she finally said, turning to him, and Heero had to fight back a small smile. "Were the police in the airport even there for me?"

Heero did smile at that. "They might have been," he said. "Either way, it was a pretty good distraction. I wasn't counting on the workup from Sally; that was a plus."

"You bastard," Relena said, half joking. "I never even looked at the ticket. I never even looked at the flight board!"

"Surprise," Heero said, and she grabbed one of the magazines from the seat in front of her and hit him with it.

"You tell me where we're going right now, or I swear, Koichi, I'll turn this thing around."

"Georgia," Heero finally said after a few moments of trying to avoid her assaults.

"As in the country?"

"As in the one time state of the United States," Heero clarified. "It seemed as good a place as anything."

"I'm just surprised you didn't pick a place a little more populated, like New York or Vancouver."

"I hate winter," Heero said stoically, opening his carry on and taking out a laptop computer.

Relena smiled. "I never knew that," she said. "Well, I've been to Atlanta once before but it was years ago. I wonder how much it's changed. It was certainly welcoming then."

"It still is, as far as I could tell," Heero replied. "Wufei and Trowa did a good job. You're going to love the place." Relena settled back into her chair, a small frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing about the destination," she said quietly, "I just… there's something I should tell you." Heero looked at her as she threaded her fingers together. "A man called, from LasTek… He'd been reoffering you a job and saying he'd pay more than another company." She looked at him, biting her lip before continuing. "It was just a bad time, I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you?" Heero asked, closing his computer.

"I didn't want you to feel trapped with me," Relena admitted, lowering her head to hide her face behind her hair. "I thought that if you took that job, you'd just… you'd regret it. If it had been something you'd wanted, you would have just had a job like that before, wouldn't you?"

"Did I ever say I didn't?" Heero turned toward her, cocking his head. "I actually worked for a company a lot like them, last year."

"Freelance, though," Relena said.

"Yes, but-"

"And probably for less than six months," Relena continued.

"Did you ever wonder why I did that?" Heero finally asked, frustrated, and Relena shook her head. "Because I never knew when you would need me, when you would even want to have me back in Europe at all. If something had happened to you, I didn't want… if I had to drop everything and be there, I wanted to have that option." He paused, looking away as he realized how much he had revealed. "I don't need that anymore. You want me to be with you, and I can afford to me. I have to be. I don't need a 'plan B' anymore."

Relena leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. "They're going to think you're a big flake now, I bet."

"They've seen my 'six months at a job for four years' resume, Audrey," Heero said, the false name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, "I'm sure they were aware of that when they interviewed me in the first place. Either way, it's not like it would have worked out. I've got other options in the Americas that I can revisit."

"Good," Relena breathed as the plane began to ascend, "because I have no idea what I'm doing."


	25. Chapter 25

The flight was relatively uneventful, with no one recognizing or even noticing the couple in row E. Relena slept soundly, resting her head against Heero's shoulder, her golden hair trailing down his arm. He worked as she slept; despite trying to 'work', he found more and more of his time online devoted to learning how to baby-proof a home and the best way to promote early language learning. By the time the plane landed, Heero's brain was inundated with so much information his temples ached.

Heero woke Relena gently, helping her get her things together in her bag and leading her out of the plane. "What now?" she asked as they entered the lobby of the airport and headed away from the terminal.

"It's all in here," Heero said. "Do you have any change?"

"I brought whatever cash I had," Relena said, "It's not all that much, though. Here," she said, passing him four small coins. "What do you need that for?"

"Locker," Heero said, spotting a group of them just ahead. He jogged up to it, found one that was the very last in the row, and opened it using the change. Inside was another, different locker key.

"Well, this is surreal," Relena said from behind him. "You coordinated this in two days?"

Heero shook his head, a smile creeping into one corner of his mouth. "You underestimate how entertaining Wufei finds this stuff," he said. "Setting up this kind of puzzle? It's likely the most fun he's had in years."

"He seems like that type," Relena said, stretching her arms over her head. Heero stared at her blatantly, watching her body curve as she stretched out her back before she looked back at him and smiled.

"Like what you see, Mr. Wilson?" The woman asked coyly, smoothing her hands over her sides.

"As always, Mrs. Wilson," he answered, making her blush. "This key belongs to one closer to the lobby," he said, holding it up, "one that's blue, to match."

"Right," Relena said, looking around, her brow furrowing. "Then let's go find it."

They wandered further into the airport, finding the blue lockers. "Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious," Heero said, finding the matching lock and opening it. He frantically put his hands up and caught a few small items that fell out of the locker, gravity pulling them to the floor, and Relena dove in to help.

"He couldn't have just used two lockers?" she asked, taking hold of two small bags and placing them on the floor.

"What would be the fun in that?" Heero replied, pulling out a larger bag and handing it to her. "This must be everything." A note fluttered out as he took the fourth and final bag.

'267 Deane Drive NW,' it read, 'have fun'.

"Keys are in the smaller bag," Heero said, pointing to it, and Relena unzipped it and fished around, finding them as they finally left the airport.

The humidity was low for Atlanta in November, but combined with the heat, Relena gasped as they left the climate controlled space and stepped into the sunlight. "I think I almost preferred the rain," she said, holding a hand up to shade her eyes. Heero reached into one of the bags he carried and passed her a set of sunglasses. "Thanks," she said, smiling. "Maybe I could get used to this."

"Just wait until the summer," Heero said, "it's twice as hot and ten times as humid."

"You've been here before?" she asked, following him into the parking lot, the black tarmac throwing waves of heat into the distance, their effect like mirages.

"Not in Atlanta, but I've visited Florida a few times, in the past." Heero lifted his dark glasses for a second, peering around the lot before heading to his left. A few moments later, they stopped near a medium sized deep blue SUV. "You drive," Heero said, leaving Relena with the keys.

He loaded the bags up in the back, shutting the lid. "What's the matter?" he asked, watching as Relena stared at the set of keys in her hand. Relena laughed lightly, stuttering her reponse. "What is it?" Heero asked again, stepping closer.

"I can't drive," Relena said, looking up at him. "I don't know how." Heero stared at her, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. "I'm not kidding, don't look at me like that," she wailed, half embarrassed but still smiling. "I've never had to drive anywhere and by the time I could even get a license, I never had time to learn."

"Well, you do now, so get in," Heeor said, and Relena looked after him, dumbfounded, as he climbed in the passenger seat. "You're insane," she muttered, climbing in the driver's side.

She hit one hand off of the steering wheel clumsily and muttered to herself before looking at him. "We're going to die, you realize," Relena deadpanned.

Heero stared back at her with similar seriousness. "We'll die someday anyway. You aren't going to kill us in this thing."

"You have a remarkable amount of faith in someone you have literally never seen operate machinery." Putting her hands on the wheel, Relena put the key into the ignition and started the SUV. It purred to life with ease, the gas-tank full.

"If Duo Maxwell can pilot a Gundam, you can pilot this thing," Heero said, gesturing toward the engine. "Besides, it has the best safety rating available."

"You picked it?" she asked, and Heero nodded. "Okay, well, at least I don't have to back out of this spot. Is this even legal?"

"You have a license," Heero said.

"A fake one!" Relena rubbed a hand across her forehead, groaning before she pulled on her seatbelt. "Alright. Okay. Are you sure this is safe? What if we get into an accident?"

"Relena, just drive the damn car," Heero said, pointing to the road. "There's no one here. Drive out to the end of the lot and practice if you want. You're a grown woman, you can drive a car."

Relena glared at him, put the car in gear and pressed on the gas, shrieking as the car moved backwards.

"You put the car in reverse."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know!" Relena yelled back, fixing her error and driving forward. Though she was nervous, her typical self-assured demeanor pulled through and after a half hour, she stopped, backing into a parking spot.

"Had enough?" Heero asked.

Relena nodded. "I think so, for now. Maybe later I can try again… this area is just too populated, I don't want to risk it."

"That's reasonable." Heero stepped out of the car and changed places with Relena. As soon as her seatbelt latched he hammered on the accelerator, maneuvering the car around so much that Relena grabbed onto the door handle and dashboard to stay in her seat. The car swung around a tight corner, rocking slightly on its axles as it skidded to a stop.

"What… what in the hell was that?" Relena asked, panting as she tried to collect herself.

"Just seeing if the safety rating was true," Heero said. "Now we can be sure you won't kill us, even if you are a terrible driver."

"Of course I'm terrible, it was my first time!" Relena yelled, growling as Heero smiled. "I give up. Let's just find this house and see what it looks like." They rode in silence for a while, getting away from the airport and onto the highway, until Heero reached over to turn on the radio.

"Don't," Relena said, reaching in front of him to block the button. "If the news comes on, I'll lose my mind, I swear."

Heero nodded, understanding. "You'll get used to it," he said, hoping to calm her anxieties.

"I don't want to get used to it," Relena said forcefully, her small hands clenching into fists. "I just wanted to be able to do my job."

"Relena… No one can promise that things can go back to the way they were," Heero said, watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. "Is there anything else that you wanted to do? Or that you thought you'd like to do?"

"What I want to be when I grow up?" Relena asked, her tone sardonic. "I don't know… there's not a lot I can do, really. I'd thought about leaving my job before, what would happen. I'd really have to depend on my resume and do something similar, public sector work… without that, I've got nothing." She sighed. "I barely graduated high school. Everything I wanted to do would have required going to university."

"So why don't you do that now?" Heero asked. "Take it by distance, or at the university here. That way you can lie low, be part of a group… it's worth considering. You can get the credit transferred to your actual identity when we go."

"If we go," Relena corrected. "I'll think about it, I'm too tired to deal with that right now."

Heero nodded. "We'll rest when we get home."

Relena felt her body warm at his use of the word. "Are you happy?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"As happy as I can be running on two hours of sleep," he answered, before meeting her eyes. "I'm here with you. I'm happy."

Relena smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing into her seat. "Let me know when we get there."

The drive took fifteen more minutes, and he pulled onto the subdivision where their home lay. Relena opened her eyes as they took the turn, looking around. "Wow," she whispered, "what a pretty neighborhood."

The houses were of slightly bigger than average size, some having circular driveways over their long green lawns, large trees planted on either side of the street. A few children played on one lawn, chasing each other; on another, a few neighbors stood, turning to watch them drive by with curiosity.

Number 267 finally arrived, and Heero drove up the driveway, parking the car. He looked to Relena, hoping she approved of the new house, but she was already halfway out of the car, smitten. It was a large, two storey building with creamy yellow siding, peonies and ivy planted beside a large white door. Huge trees grew in the front yard, shading it.

"Can we go in?" Relena asked, and Heero stifled a laugh.

"You like it?"

"It's perfect already," she breathed, watching as he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Relena cooed and commented to herself about any number of details as Heero took in the house first person for the first time. A grand foyer opened to the second floor, the cream-colored walls leading into a deep red dining room, the kitchen and large living room leading off that.

"Heero, this is amazing!" Relena said. "It's like you just pulled this out of my head. Is there a pool? There's a pool, isn't there?" She took off into the kitchen and he could hear her open one of the back doors, smiling at her squeal as she took in the back yard. He caught up with her on the back deck, overlooking the pool, a garden and shed in the back of the yard.

"Did you pick this?" she asked, and Heero nodded.

"We had a few options, but I thought you'd like this one the best."

Relena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, grabbing his face and holding his lips against hers. "You are fantastic," she said. "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Well," Heero said, looking back into the house, "I realized something really unfortunate about this place."

"What's that?" she asked, frowning.

"It's got four bedrooms," Heero said. Relena looked at him quizzically. "That's four beds that have not once been slept in, or… anything."

Relena laughed. "I guess we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" She kissed him again, but she was frowning when she pulled away. "Heero, have you ever thought about getting married?"

Relena braced herself for his answer. "I didn't think I would live this long, Relena; it's honestly something I've never really thought about."

"Not even with me?" Relena tried again, searching his eyes for an answer. "I mean… Never mind," she said, pulling away. "I'm sorry, I'm killing this mood. Are you hungry? I need to eat, I can't stand plane food and I-" She stopped out of surprise as Heero took hold of her wrists and pulled her back to face him.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked her.

"Do what?"

"Back down from me." Heero stepped closer to her, backing her against the counter. "You are willing to fight tooth and nail for anything in court or Parliament, but you won't ever just ask me for what you want." He stood toe to toe with her, their breaths mingling. "Ask me."

"I can't," Relena said, her voice sad.

"Why not?"

"Because," she offered lamely.

"Because why?"

"Because if you say no, it would break me," Relena whispered, her voice trembling. "I'd rather be ignorant and remotely happy than have you say no and be stuck here with you knowing that you don't want any of this to be real."

Heero straightened as Relena sidestepped him, walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To pick my room."

"I thought you were hungry," he called, following her out to the foyer.

Relena looked over her shoulder at him from the top of the stairs. "I'm not anymore." She picked the first door she came across and stepped inside, slamming it behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

It was only 7 at night, but Relena already lay in bed, her legs tucked up close to her chest. She knew that there had been instructions on what she had to do; establishing her identity in the community; use social media to construct her fake life; get involved with a job… All of the options seemed completely unappealing.

Heero knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away, please," Relena said. "I want to be left alone." There was silence for a few moments, and Relena felt her chest tighten with disappointment, tears leaking out behind closed eyes. Then, the doorknob turned and Heero stepped inside.

"Relena, why are you crying?" he asked in his usual monotone, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she said, wiping at her eyes, "hormones."

"Don't lie to me," Heero said. "I've never lied to you."

"I wish you would." She sat up slightly, drying her eyes.

"Why?" Heero asked, moving closer. "I've never lied to you before."

"Why did you come with me?" Relena asked. "It could have been any of the others."

"Because I wanted to be here with you," he said. "I wouldn't have ben able to stand it, knowing that you were out here with anyone else."

"So they let you take me here," Relena sighed.

"I had to beg Wufei to let me, Relena," Heero admitted quietly. "He thought it wouldn't be safe, that I'd be too recognizable to anyone working for Harford, that they know we were together… I told him he could either help me and know where you were, or I was taking you on my own."

"You would have kidnapped me?"

"Would you have stopped me?" Relena shook her head. "I didn't come up here to argue with you," he said, reaching out to put a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry if I was… insensitive." He said the final word in almost a questioning tone.

"You came with me because it would have bothered you if you hadn't," Relena avoided, "why would that bother you at all?"

"Because I promised to protect you. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you or our baby. I like being around you. I love you... I could go on all day," Heero answered.

"Why were you angry that Wufei made our new alter egos married?" she asked, looking at the bedspread.

"I wasn't angry," Heero said, "I just knew that because he did, it would set all this off."

"All this?" Relena said, her tone sharpening.

"I knew that you would be frustrated, that it would bring up all these questions and I just don't have answers," Heero said, equally aggravated. He stood up off the bed and paced on the white carpet, looking at the molding that set against the blue walls. "I just don't know, Relena. You're asking me to consider a whole life that I never thought I'd live to see. I'm not ready for this."

"You're already living it," Relena said.

Heero turned back to her. "You know what I meant, Relena. I need more time, and I'm sorry for that. I know it's inconvenient, and I know that with this baby and everything else that you want me to tell you I'll marry you tomorrow, but I just can't do that right now."

"I'm sorry," Relena said, her eyes showing her disappointment. "This is all just… It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

Heero nodded. "Are you happy?" he asked, approaching the bed again. "The best thing you can do right now is just do your best to enjoy this. Go to school. Write a book. Swim in the pool. Just do whatever it takes to make yourself happy." He took her hand and helped her off the bed. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Will you drive me to the university? It's November, it's too late to enroll, but maybe I can do a short session or something until December."

Heero looked at his watch. "We can see if they're open, and if not there are some errands we should do either way."

"Like what?" Relena asked, following him out of the room.

"There's no food in the house or clothes besides what we brought," Heero said. "I know that you-"

"Oh, my god," Relena said. "I can finally get a new wardrobe. Oh this is perfect," she said, clasping her hands together. "But wait, how do we have any money? It doesn't make sense to use my accounts."

"You're still using your account," Heero said. "We set up a four-part transfer through three separate banks. If anyone is trying that hard to trace to you, it'll take them at least a few weeks to figure it out. I did the same with my own accounts as well."

"Smart boys," Relena said, heading out into the hallway. Her disappointment over his answers, or lack thereof, lingered, but the prospect of massive retail therapy perked her up considerably. "I guess I'll have to get maternity clothes though," she said sourly, "nothing I brought with me will fit anymore."

"You look perfect," Heero said, following her down the large staircase, and he could tell she was smiling. "I'll drive, if you're still uncomfortable."

"Good idea."

"They arrived safely," Wufei said, watching as everyone around the table breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"They have access to everything? Money, resources?" Quatre asked, and Wufei nodded.

"Their accounts are secure, the ESUN did Relena a lot of favors that way. I'm going to keep an eye on it, but we've got the schedules on both their accounts scheduled; it'll look like payroll and leave payments as far as anyone is concerned."

"That's fuckin' smart," Duo said, leaning back in his chair. The crowded restaurant they sat in was the perfect cover for their conversation, with many other diners' chatter distracting from them.

"They're going to be fine, regardless," Wufei said. "We'll check in after six weeks."

"I still feel bad for leaving Zechs and Noin out of this," Sally said. "He's going out of his mind."

"In two weeks, he's going to figure out that regardless of how they disappeared, they made the right choice," Trowa said. "Now we have to get our hands on Harford."

"We start with that doctor," Wufei said. "Find out who paid him off and why. The guys that were sent before aren't giving up anything."

"So we just hold them?" Hilde asked. "Is that even legal?"

"Preventer has special jurisdiction over cases like this. They have no real identification, and none of them are saying they aren't guilty. They've been trained. Until we get something on one of them or have evidence that compels against it, we hold them."

The group paused their conversation as their meals were brought in. "The doctor," Sally said. "He's got to be licensed, or Relena wouldn't have gone there at all. I'll get everything on him I can. The rest of you should probably worry about cleaning up the rest of the agency."

"No kidding," Duo said, his mouth half full of food. "What we need to figure out is why Une is letting this crap happen. She's never been this sloppy before."

"And as bad as it sounds, Quatre, we're going to need you to keep tabs on Dorothy."

Quatre groaned.

avavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavav

"I don't know where you want to go to shop," Heero said. "Sorry the registrar was closed."

Relena shrugged. "I figured it would be, I can go back in the morning. The GPS says there's a mall about 6 kilometers south of here," she said, programming the unit in the center of the dashboard. "Don't make that face, we haven't even gotten there yet."

"Exactly," Heero muttered, and Relena laughed.

She dragged him through several hours of trying on clothes, complaining at what did fit and what didn't, cooing over a million different outfits, Heero tolerantly following behind. His shopping took a total of twenty minutes, Relena pouting she couldn't choose anything for him.

He cooked dinner that night after they got home, Relena trying to help as best she could. "I used to be a good cook, I just haven't had time in a while," she complained, chopping an onion. "This is going to ruin my makeup."

"You'll live," Heero said, taking the cutting board and scraping the onion into a frying pan. "So what did you want to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go to the university and enroll, it turns out they do offer a November-December session," Relena said, smiing. "Then I'll probably look into getting a few appliances and things… what about you?"

"I've got a job interview in the morning," Heero said. "Think you could drive on your own?" Relena shook her head emphatically. "'Alright, well… I could drive you over before."

"Or I could take a cab, or the bus," Relena said. Heero laughed at her; she had to resist the urge to smile at the unfamiliar sound. "Oh, come on," she said. "People take the bus every day, I'm capable. Besides, maybe it would help make me look more normal, compared to the neighbors?" She shrugged.

"That's a good idea, Relena," Heero said. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know," Relena said. "I will be."

The next afternoon, Heero spent an inordinate amount of time pacing around the living room, putting up the books he and Relena had chosen up on the shelves, until finally he heard her enter the front door.

She stepped into the hallway, shed her bags, and walked into the living room, the look on her face one of mild despair mixed with surprise.

"It went that well?" Heero asked, taking in her appearance.

"Never again," Relena had said, collapsing onto the couch. "It's as though the most horrifying parts of humanity congregate on busses. A man I didn't even know asked me my bra size. Can you believe that?"

"Yes," Heero said, smiling slightly. "But you made it."

"Barely," Relena said. "Easily the most annoying thing about being pregnant is that I cannot drink."

"I didn't know you liked to." Heero continued to stack the books up, his precise personality demanding they be alphabetized.

"I don't mind it, generally," Relena said, stretching her legs out. "But it's nice after a long day or when you're at some event… other than that, I generally don't bother." Heero nodded. "Did your interview go well?"

"They offered me the job," Heero said, and Relena clapped her hands a few times in congratulations. "Not sure if I'll take it though."

"What's it for? You hadn't told me much about it yet," Relena said, sitting up slowly.

"Is it that difficult for you already?" Heero asked, putting down the last of the books as he watched her.

"Oh, no," Relena said, "I just want to be careful. Apparently it's very easy to faint if you're anemic at all, so I'm just trying to be a little more cautious." She smiled. "In two weeks, we should be able to feel it," she said. "Our little guy."

Heero felt his heart warm. "That's interesting," he stated. "The job is for a competitor of Lastek's. Similar idea, just working on some software analysis. It seems… suitable."

"Don't get stuck doing something you don't want to," Relena warned. "Even if it's only for a little while, you can't do something you don't enjoy."

"Would you say you enjoy your job as Foreign Minister?" Heero asked her.

Relena sighed. "I enjoy knowing the results are helping people. In reality, taking over my father's job was one of the last things I wanted to do as a child."

"So why do you regret leaving?"

"Because I took on the job anyway. I have responsibilities, and I hate feeling like… a liability. Like I'm letting my family down. Like I'm letting anyone down. I should be better at this, I just…" She paused, pressing her palms to her forehead, "I hate that job. I just hate it."

"It's unforgiving," Heero said, "and thankless. You've done as good a job as you could."

"Don't start lying to me now," Relena said. "I've made some terrible calls. It's my fault we're here. That legislation was suicide from the start. I should never have tried."

Heero remained silent for a while, sitting down on the nearby sofa. "You learned. We all pay the prices for our mistakes, but this is too much. I'm not letting him hurt my family over a piece of paper. There's hardly any way you could enforce that kind of legislation anyway," He continued, his jaw and fist clenching, "Harford is making this personal, and he's going to pay."


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed for Heero and Relena, passing time as their alter egos Koichi and Audrey. Dinners with the neighbors, new jobs, classes in biology and chemistry at the local university, nights spent together sightseeing, watching movies, dozing by their fireplace and falling asleep in each other's arms.

The only time their newly idyllic lives were shaken was when Heero would forget to turn off the news channel when he left for work, or when Relena would hear her name in conversation at school.

Her belly continued to swell, and Relena knew that it was time to find a new, interim doctor. Heero and herself had taken to reading books about pregnancy and new parenthood, the young man barely able to contain his excitement as he took in untold amounts of information on the subject.

All the books in the world couldn't prepare him for his first encounter with his child.

"Heero," Relena had said breathlessly one morning, "Come here." She stepped out of their en suite bathroom half clothed in a pair of simple grey slacks and a white camisole. She pulled up the thin shirt over her now rounded stomach and grabbed Heero's hand.

"Push in a little bit," she said. "You won't hurt him, just trust me." She smiled, biting her lip as Heeor pressed his fingers against her belly.

"I don't-" he started, and then their baby gave her belly a strong kick. Heero looked up at Relena, eyes wide with surprise. "That was him?"

"Mhm!" Relena murmured. "Isn't it incredible? He just started, and now he won't stop. Soccer player, for sure."

Heero smiled, pulling her against him, her belly putting a small space between them. "You're amazing," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead and then the lips.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Relena answered wryly, and Heero rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the obstetrician today, to check in. Sally asked that I keep up with it, and I'm already late."

"Well, do you want me to drive you over?"

"I'll drive, you ride?" Relena asked, walking into the hallway and getting her shoes. "I'll feel better about it if you were there, just in case."

"Sure thing," Heero said, pulling on his own running shoes and following her into the garage.

Relena got behind the wheel and started the SUV, opening the garage door and backing out of the driveway easily, her weeks of practice showing. She headed into the street, waving to a neighbor and her husband before slowing down, rolling down Heero's window.

"Stacey, Ryan, hi!" Relena called as they approached, and Heero nodded to them. "How are you?"

"Great girl, haven't seen you in a few days! You just headin' out?"

"Doctor's appointment."

"Ryan and I were wonderin' if you two wanted to have dinner with us and the Molinars tonight? They were comin' 'round seven or so."

Relena looked over at Heero, who gave her his typically tolerant look. "Sounds good, Stacey, we'll see you at seven!"

"You two have fun now!" Stacey said, Ryan waving to them as Relena drove off.

"I didn't know you'd gotten so close with her," Heero said carefully.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to get to know them," Relena answered cheerfully, driving out of their quit subdivision. "They're a lovely couple, she's fascinated over the baby."

"I see."

Relena's brow creased. "Does it bother you that I want to have friends? You don't have to come tonight, if you don't want to, or whatever this is about."

"It's not that, Relena, I just don't want you to get too attached and then get hurt if we have to leave."

Relena pursed her lips, continuing the drive to her obstetrician's office. "Well, there's no saying we can't tell them the truth after, or something. I don't know. I'm not even going to worry about that now. You told me to do what it'd take to make myself happy, Heero. That's what I'm doing."

"And you look like you're doing a good job," he said, and she smiled at him.

"You know, you could come with me, to my appointment," Relena suggested, pulling into the parking lot. The building was shared amongst a few different doctors, so there was ample space for her to try backing into a space. "I just figured you might want to see it."

"The baby?" Heero asked, confused.

"Well, yes," Relena answered, putting the car into 'park' and shutting it down. "You've seen how an ultrasound works for organs before, right?" Heero nodded. "They use the sonogram machine to show you the baby, as well, and to make sure that it's developing correctly."

"How many have you had?" Heero asked, jealous.

"None," Relena said. "I was just over three months along when I finally got tested, although I'd suspected… Then I was either in hospital or in transit here for the fourth. It's really important that I get in and see a doctor now that we're so close to meeting him." She smiled. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure," Heero said, hiding his excitement. His stomach was aflutter with anxiety and anticipation as they walked into the office, Heero taking a seat as Relena signed in. The walls were covered in obstetric paraphernalia, several young women in varying stages of pregnancy sitting in the waiting room.

"We'll be with you shortly, Audrey, take a seat," he heard the receptionist say, and Relena sat down next to him, lowering herself slowly.

"Mrs. Wilson?" The receptionist called, and Relena groaned, standing up again.

"That figures, doesn't it," she muttered, beckoning Heero to follow after her into an examination room. Dr. Orasanin was the name on the door, and the young woman standing inside greeted them both warmly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking both their hands and gesturing for them to sit down. "Now Mrs. Wilson, I see that you're about six months along, but this is your first sonogram? It's pretty late in the game!"

"There were some extenuating circumstances," Relena said, "but we're here now."

"Too true honey," the doctor said. "Now, why don't we get right to it. If you don't mind, climb right up on here, and we'll get started. I'll just be askin' you some questions as we go."

Relena nodded, her expression barely hiding her awe and excitement. She undid her pants and hiked up the t-shirt she was wearing, revealing her now obviously rounded belly.

"I'm just gonna take your blood pressure after," Orasanin said, "Have you been having any fainting spells, lightheadedness, nausea?" Relena shook her head. "Well that's good stuff then. How about-"

The doctor continued asking questions, Relena murmuring her answers and making comments, but it was nearly a foreign language to him.

"And you, Mr. Wilson? Have you noticed any changes in behavior or anything different from what you've been expecting?"

Heero met the doctor's eyes. "No, not in particular. Frankly it's been almost too average."

The doctor laughed. "I get what you're sayin'. Sorry Audrey, this gel's gonna be cold, but there ain't anything to be done about it."

"That's fine," Relena said, smiling but wincing as Orasanin applied the gel and began with the sonogram.

"Alright, let's find your lil' fella here." A blurred image appeared on the screen as the doctor continued to move the wand. "You'd think after a few hundred years we'd have a way of doing this that didn't cost an arm an' a leg," the woman complained, "but what can you do?" She paused again, adjusting the angle of her hand a few times. "So, no ring?"

Relena looked at her, startled for a second, looking at her hands. "Oh, no," she said sheepishly after a few moments, "my hands swell up so bad, it was get it cut off or just leave it off till after the baby comes."

"I hear ya, just wait until your shoes stop fittin'." Orasanin reached over and quickly took a snapshot as Relena gasped slightly, sitting up, but Heero's reaction was distinctly slower as he thoughtfully looked at her hands.

"That's your little guy's feet right there," she said, pointing, then releasing the image, "and here's his hands. Wide open so far."

"Like his mother," Heero said, and Relena smiled at him warmly.

"There's his face, and the rest of him is all pretty bent up in there, but it looks good. I'll just get you to do some blood work, check you for anemia and your blood glucose, but you look like you're takin' really good care of yourself. Check back in in a few more weeks, and get that workup sent back to me right away, okay?"

"Absolutely," Relena said, wiping the gel off her belly with some paper towel. "Is there any way that we can-"

"Here you go, honey," the doctor said, handing her several glossy prints of the sonogram stills. "I'll see you soon." She smiled at Heero as she went to the leave the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Relena stood up with Heero's help, still holding the sonogram stills. "Aren't they amazing?" Relena asked, holding up the one of their son's tiny feet. "Those little things are what keep me up half the night, like a mosh pit in my gut."

Heero scoffed, taking her by the free hand and leading her out of the office. "Where are we going?" she asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

"What are you craving today?" Heero asked, and Relena was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Indian food," she answered almost instantly. "Just the spiciest possible."

"Perfect," Heero said. "I've got everything for it at home."

Relena smiled, thankful, but Heero wasn't finished.

"There's something else you've forgotten on the agenda today," he noted, getting the car back onto the road. "We're supposed to get in touch with Wufei today."

"Oh my god!" Relena shrieked, Heero wincing at the sudden sound. "How could I forget that?"

"He's going to be so offended," Heero said, half smiling.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Relena said, "Or I'll have to beat you… with a big stick."

"I'm going to tell him all about how pregnancy has turned you into a violent sadist, then," he joked again.

Relena was all but stunned with his good mood. "You've not very much yourself, these days, you know," she commented. "Then again, I guess neither of us are."

"Maybe we're just more ourselves than ever," Heero said, and Relena tilted her head thoughtfully. The car ride home was quiet, until Relena spoke, just before getting out.

"When can we call them? The Changs, I mean?" she stepped out into the cool garage, taking her purse.

"Three hours," Heero said. "They're calling here, if Wufei thinks that it's safe."

"What if he thinks it isn't?"

Heero looked back at Relena from just inside the side hall, her face betraying her preeminent fear. "From what I've seen, there's no reason to think they won't call, Lena."

"I heard about the suspect they brought in," Relena continued nervously, "They mentioned it on the news."

"I thought you weren't watching that," Heero said, starting to prep for their lunch as Relena sat down on a bar stool, maneuvering her body onto it carefully.

"A few of my classmates were conversing about it the other day. It was pretty surreal to be talked about like I wasn't there, and then realize that for all intents and purposes, I really wasn't." Relena smiled slightly, resting her head in her hands against the island. "But they had said that the Preventers brought in someone that was connected… it wasn't Dorothy, I assume."

Heero turned his back to her, his hands working quickly to prepare several different foods at once.

"Answer me, please?" Relena said, standing up off the stool.

"I didn't want to tell you," Heero said, "you've been fragile, and if you couldn't handle watching the news, I didn't want to make it worse."

"Just tell me whatever it is," Relena said. "You can protect me, but don't shelter me. I'm not a child."

Heero paused, putting a large knife down. "Dorothy went missing about two weeks after we did," he revealed. "No one's seen her or had any contact."

"And you think that's bad for us, or bad for her?" Relena asked, leaning against the counter.

Heero looked at her strangely. "Bad for her?"

"Well, it's possible that Harford could think she betrayed him by letting us get away, or by not trying to stop my legislation or take it off the table due to our being gone… Maybe she didn't run away, maybe she was taken."

The vidcom embedded on the cabinet to her left lit up.

"I was thinking just the same thing," Wufei said. "Taking up detective work as a second career?"

Relena squealed lightly, clapping her hands before sobering up a big. "When you're in politics and have been kidnapped more than twice, it's pretty much your first career," she answered, smirking. "How are you?"

"Good," Wufei said. "Busy."

It wasn't until he began with his short answers that Heero and Relena realized just how tired their friend looked.

"Well, we're doing okay, too," Relena said, pulling a stool over and sitting down. "Oh! Wait, I'll be right back," she said, climbing down as quickly as she could and beetling off to the foyer.

"News?" Heero asked.

"Suspect gave up Dorothy, pertinent information on the men that invaded your place at the beginning of the month. Gave us names of two arms traders in space. Harford might not be the end of the line on this one."

"So go down the rabbit hole." Heero looked out into the foyer, making sure he had time to get more information before Relena returned. She reappeared too soon. "Lena, can you go into the pantry and grab a package of curry paste?"

"Oh, sure."

Heero watched until he heard the door to the basement open. "You can't be that short staffed."

"We purged half after you left," Wufei answered. "Une's inches from getting scrapped herself, they're talking about promoting myself or Sally… it's just a mess. We could get through this faster without them, to be honest."

"So do that."

"There's not enough man power. If we get caught, it's terrorism at this point. Harford's business has been classed as Preventer-only material."

"So this means we're not coming back yet."

Wufei nodded. "It's just not safe, not until we find out how far this goes." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Give us another month, 'till Christmas, then check back in."

"Don't go yet," Heero said. "Is Sally there?"

"Yeah," Wufei said, calling for his wife.

"Oh, hi, Heero," she said, sitting down by their computer. "It's good to see you. How's Relena doing?"

"She's right here," Heero said, and Relena came back to him, handed him the packet of curry paste, and sat down in front of the other two, continuing to be blissfully ignorant.


	28. Chapter 28

"If I get any bigger, I'm going to explode," Relena said one morning as she tried to maneuver her way out of bed. It had been three months since their arrival in Atlanta, and they had made friends, colleagues and neighbors of themselves to many others, their secret identities remaining buried, save for the very few occasions that they checked in with their comrades back home.

These brief sessions on camera with the ones they missed were brief, almost too brief, and rarely gave them good news. Though Relena retained her hopefulness that Harford would be found, Heero was becoming less and less optimistic.

"You're doing great," Heero answered her from the en suite, but his voice was hollow.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his naked torso. Her belly, now fuller than ever, pressed against his back, skin to skin; the baby promptly kicked several times at the pressure, making Relena smile.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," he said. "I wanted to have a Christmas with you where there weren't threats of imminent violence, for once."

Relena sighed. "This one doesn't have a war with it, at least," she said, "and neither have the last few. We can hope that by the time this guy is born, it'll be peaceful."

Heero nodded, his face still betraying his lack of optimism in the situation. "Did you have plans today?"

Relena shook her head, pursing her lips in the mirror as she picked up her brush and started pulling it through her hair. "Exams are finished, everything's closed except places selling gifts… Stacey invited us over for brunch in the morning, but tonight I'm all yours," she said, putting the brush down and kissing Heero lightly on the lips.

"Do you have more hair than normal?"

Relena growled and stalked out of the bathroom. "You have a woman here, completely naked right in front of you, carrying your baby, and my full head of hair is what you notice?"

"I notice everything," Heero answered sincerely, walking after her. "Did you want to go out later?"

Relena wrinkled her nose, digging through the dresser. "In all honesty, not really," she answered. "It'll be a zoo out there with all the last minute shopping… I'm pretty tired, and thankfully I'm done with my errands. Why don't we stay in and have dinner, or something?" She pulled on her underclothes along with a pair of loose pants and a simple camisole, pulling it over her abdomen.

"That sounds fine to me," he said. "Anything you want in particular?"

Relena shrugged, straightening her clothes. "You should choose, you've been catering to me for ages now. I want to make you feel… important, too."

"Well, then, I guess there's no time like the present," Heero said, turning to his own dresser.

"For what?" Relena followed him, crossing her arms.

Heero paused for a second before her took her hand with one of his and pulled her close.

"You know that I love you," her murmured, and she nodded. "That I would do anything for you? That I won't ever hurt you or our baby?" She affirmed both, staring into his eyes.

"Heero… what is this about?"

"You are the only one who's ever made me feel important," Heero said, pressing a small, velvet box into her hand. "Open it."

She stared at him briefly, stunned, before opening it. A beautiful sapphire ring sat inside, its halo of diamonds shimmering in the sunlight entering their room.

"Oh, my god," she whispered, "Heero…"

"I know you've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm sorry that I kept you waiting," Heero said, getting down on one knee. Relena let out a sound that was a mix of laughter and a sob, tears starting to bead down her cheeks. "I'm ready now, to be whatever you want me to be. Will you marry me, Relena?"

"Oh, my god," she said, crying, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, my god, yes! Of course I will. I don't know when, or how, or-" Heero silenced her temporarily with a kiss as he got to his feet. "But that doesn't matter. Heero, it's beautiful," she said as he helped slide the ring onto her finger. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Heero smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"How did you know my ring size?" she asked, admiring the ring as she held out her hand.

"Took it while you were sleeping a few weeks ago," he answered, and Relena rolled her eyes.

"Of course, it was a covert mission." She smiled, pulling Heero into as close a hug as she could manage. "I love you so much. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It was my choice to ask, Relena," Heero reminded her. "This is exactly what I want. I want to be with you for as long as I can be."

"This is going to be the greatest Christmas yet," Relena said, "I can feel it."

"Une, get out of my face!" Wufei yelled, leaning over his desk. The wood of the fixture bit into his palms.

"Then do your job!" Une barked back. "You want to know the reason this agency is falling apart? Because I can't even depend on someone like you to track down a single man! It's not like Harford's hiding in some cave! He's a portly, padded aristocrat, surrounded by his people and money."

"In space," Wufei countered. "Our force there is a tenth what it is here! You want to make a difference? Get me more men out there who aren't going to try and kill us in return!"

"Then get out there yourself!"

"Both of you, enough," Trowa said from the doorway, and they glared at him. "It's over," he said, holding up a pamphlet before tossing it on Wufei's desk. "We found him. We've got Harford. He's on a shuttle back to Earth now. In fifteen hours, he's going to be all ours."

Wufei walked away from his desk, darting out of the office as the others stared after him.

"Where's he going?" Une asked. "I thought he'd want to prepare for the interview."

"I think he needs to make an important call," Trowa said, smirking. "I'll make sure we've got a suitable welcome for Minister Harford."

Heero and Relena lingered in bed Christmas morning. "We might as well enjoy this," Relena said. "Once this guy comes out, we won't sleep in for months, and then before you know it he'll be waking us up every Christmas at 4 a.m."

The video receiver in their room chimed, and she groaned.

"If it's anyone but the boys," she said, using her familiar term for their friends back in Europe, "I swear-"

"It's him," Heero said, already at the transceiver. He allowed the connection.

"We got him," Wufei said, his pride showing on his face. "Duo and a group of good agents caught up with him in the colonies, he's arriving in a few hours."

Relena let out an uncharacteristic whoop in the background as she pulled on some more suitable clothing. Heero and Wufei both smiled.

"Give it a few weeks so we can get this processed and make sure we've got the rest of our bases covered, and then we can start a trial on him."

"What about mine?" Relena asked, straightening her shirt and sitting down next to Heero. Wufei looked at her studiously. "What?" she finally asked, getting his attention back.

"There's significantly more of you than last time we spoke," Wufei said, and Relena rolled her eyes.

"You better hope you pick up some tact if you and Sally ever get pregnant," she replied haughtily. "What happens if the police try to pick us up?"

Wufei shook his head. "For all intents and purposes, your investigation was dropped when Dorothy disappeared. Unless she shows up again with poor timing and applies for resumption, it's over."

"It's not like they'd find anything either way," Relena said. "I never did a thing to that woman."

Wufei looked at Heero before meeting Relena's eyes again. "We found out something else about that," he said, and the couple stood straighter. "I don't think Dorothy was pissed off because you slept with Quatre." Relena rolled her eyes, but Wufei continued. "Dorothy has significant investments in a number of colonial arms manufacturers and developers. She inherited them from her father."

"Dorothy could only profit emotionally and fiscally from a war," Relena said. "If the weapons ban went through, it would be a criminal association."

"That's right," Wufei said. "I just… I don't believe that she's lying low for the sake of avoiding Harford. I think she's helping him prepare for something, and when he gets here, I'm going to prove it."

"Do that," Heero said. "Two weeks then?" Wufei nodded. "See you then."

"Merry Christmas," Wufei replied.

The line disconnected, and Relena let out another whoop. "We get to go home, we get to go home!" she said, jigging around gently. Heero stared at her as though she'd become mentally ill. "This is honestly going to be the greatest. Oh, my gosh, I can't wait for the look on Hilde's face when we tell them. And the baby!" she said, becoming increasingly excited. "We'll be home when he comes!"

"Not if you don't calm down," Heero said just as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Stacey, likely."

"Oh, right. Thank god we got that quiche together last night. I'll head over, meet me there?" Heero nodded as she pecked him on the cheek and pulled on a long, heavy sweater.

She meandered down to the front door, her neighbor's husband standing there. "Hi there!" He said. "Hope you two didn't forget, we just came to check on ya, your phone was busy!"

"Christmas morning, family was calling away," Relena said, beckoning him in. "I'm just going to grab the quiche out of the fridge."

"Sure thing, hun," he said. "I can't get over how beautiful this place is. You guys did one hell of a reno in here."

"Hmm?" Relena asked. "It was like this when we got here. I thought the place was new."

"Oh, no," Ryan said, walking her out after she slipped on some shoes, "it's one of the oldest places on the subdivision, actually. They practically gutted the place a few weeks before you moved in. It sure was a sight to see."

"Koichi must have taken care of that," Relena said, holding the quiche above her belly. "He's always preoccupied with making sure things are safe."

"Like a good dad should be," he said. "Nice ring, by the way. Don't think you weren't hiding that from me."

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling at it. "He got it resized for me, for Christmas." Her lie was smooth, and Ryan smiled.

"Well, that was good of 'im," he said. "Come on inside, Stacey's cookin' up a storm but you might be able to elbow your way in there. It's just gonna be us for the morning, her family's comin' down tomorrow."

"Oh, great!" The blonde woman stepped past him into the house, passing clear through into their kitchen.

"Oh, my gosh, look at you!" Stacey said, greeting her as she always did, belly first. "You look terrific, but I have to say that quiche looks plain divine. Pass it here, I'll put it in the oven."

"Anything you need me to do?" Relena asked, pacing around as she tried to stay out of Stacey's way.

"Honey, you and I both know Koichi made that quiche. You just take a seat, get some of that hot chocolate and just relax."

Relena smiled. "If you're sure." She sat down on a tall chair nearby, sipping her hot chocolate. "This might be the first time I've had Christmas without snow," she murmured.

"Oh, yeah? Where were you two livin' recently?" Stacey asked, bustling about.

"Europe for all my life," Relena said, realizing she probably should have lied.

"Oh, I've got family in Belgium," Stacey said, "my aunt and uncle. Where were you livin'? Some parts of it are too warm for snow, you know…"

"In Belgium as well, actually." Relena sat up a little straighter, becoming uncomfortable. "You two have any plans for the holidays?"

"Oh, not too much, just visiting family here, there and yonder," the other woman answered, smiling. "I think it's all finally ready."

Relena shifted slightly as Stacey stared at her intently, hearing Heero and Ryan talking in the corridor behind her.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Stacey asked, leaning against the counter across from her. "I mean, we're friends, and you don't have to answer but…"

"You can ask," Relena said quietly.

"Audrey… are you… this is gonna sound crazy, but are you Relena Darlian?"

Relena felt her skin flush as Heero and Ryan stepped into the room.

"I am," she answered truthfully, before she smiled somewhat sardonically. "I have to say, this charade has lasted a lot longer than I thought." Relena looked over her shoulder at Heero.

"Oh, honey, don't freak out, we're not gonna say a thing," Stacey said, more to Heero than Relena. "I just… good Lord," she said, laughing as she brought a hand to her face, "the number of times I said to Ryan 'but doesn't she look just like her? Doesn't she?'"

"She's not kidding, either," Ryan said, stepping into the kitchen. "And I remember saying how it didn't matter, that she was crazy, that they must be hiding out for a reason, and so we shouldn't bother you about it, remember?"

Stacey pouted. "Well, I heard about them catchin' that guy Harford on the news, and so I figured… you're probably headin' away, right?" She frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Come on over here to the table and we'll eat and just forget the whole thing."

Relena shook her head as she sat down. "Not to toot my own horn or anything," she said, serving herself some pancakes, "but I don't think you just forget that Relena Darlian is your new neighbor."

Ryan startled them all, clapping a hand on the table as he laughed. "Oh, god, girl," he said, "you're our friend first and foremost. It doesn't matter what your name is, we're just glad to have met you two at all."

Relena smiled, eating, while Heero had remained silent for the conversation. He cleared his throat. "You really can't tell anyone," he said. "The investigation is delicate; if anyone finds out that we're here-"

"We would never want anything to happen to you two," Ryan said. "We won't say a word."

The brunch went on for a while quietly, a few mundane comments over the food and weather being exchanged before Stacey spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I mean, you two really are leaving, aren't you?"

Relena and Heero exchanged a glance for a few seconds.

"We have to go back," Relena said, "there's too many loose ends with my job to just abandon it altogether, but… I'll miss this place too much to stay away forever, I think."

Stacey clapped her hands excitedly. "Well, that is terrific because I have to say before you two moved in, this street was boring as all get out."


	29. Chapter 29

The New Year's Gala was an event the Winner family had proudly hosted for over a decade. Though the exact date of the gala shifted from year to year, however this particular one was held the weekend after New Year's Day. Quatre had distracted himself and several of his sisters with planning the event for weeks; his Parliamentary duties had let out at the end of the year, affording a break to all of the Ministers, aides and ambassadors.

The evening had started flawlessly, celebrities, politicians and business people mingling inside Quatre's enormous mansion in Brussels. Music played, food was served, champagne flowed abundantly; Harford was safely locked in a Preventer guarded prison cell awaiting trial, and Dorothy Catalonia continued her leave of absence.

"You've got some serious swag, Quatre," Duo said, swilling the champagne in his glass.

"I still can't believe you're wearing a tuxedo," Quatre responded, taking a glass of his own from a passing waiter. "I don't want to know what deal Hilde had to make for that."

"Doesn't she look great though?" Duo asked, looking over to his wife. Her short deep blue dress hugged her curves, cut across one shoulder.

"Yes, she does." He spotted Wufei and Trowa as they crossed the room, meeting up. He smiled to them. "I'm glad you could both make it here tonight. You deserve some time off."

Trowa shrugged, his typically enigmatic expression becoming slightly sour. "We really don't. We've gotten nothing out of Harford or the others. Whoever has them under their thumb, it's under threat of death."

"You still think Harford isn't the end of this," Duo surmised.

"He's a puppet, it's obvious," Wufei said. "All he can do is go on and on about how we're the real criminals and we're responsible for stifling the violence of humanity." He grimaced. "It's almost ironic, considering who we really are."

Trowa was looking around, aloof. "What are you thinking about, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Just how weird we all must look socializing together," he said. "Want to take this outside?" The other three men nodded and they stepped out, Hilde following after.

"Cripes, it's cold," she muttered, and Quatre took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. Snow was very lightly falling, guests still arriving as limos and town cars made their way around the circular drive.

"I just don't get what else we're supposed to do," Hilde said, pulling the jacket closer. "I mean, if the guy isn't saying anything but the attacks stop while he's in jail, can't we just keep him there?"

"We need more evidence tying him directly to any of the bombings or invasions on Relena's person, otherwise he's going to walk."

"What a crock of crap," Duo said, downing what was left of his champagne. "We shouldn't even talk about this b.s. right now. It's a new year, the dick's in prison, and you know who number one and two are back any day now."

Quatre smiled. "I had hoped they would be back for tonight, but it's too soon to get our hopes up."

"Yeah. Man, I can't wait to see 'em. I can't believe you made them married," Duo joked, elbowing Wufei.

"He had it coming," the other man defended. "Maybe now Heero will understand that it's not the prison he thought it was."

"I don't know about that," Duo said, smiling as he looked back at Hilde. He expected an annoyed slap upside the head, but her face was frozen in shock. "Babe, what is it?"

"Oh my fucking god," Hilde said once, and the rest looked at her before turning in the direction of her shocked stare. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She repeated, pointing.

A valet held a very pregnant woman's hand, helping her out of the limousine she arrived in. She wore a long, diaphanous red silk dress that rounded over her abdomen beautifully before flowing loosely down to her feet, a black stole wrapped around her shoulders, her blonde hair pulled carefully back.

"That is not who I think it is," Trowa said, watching as she thanked the valet and assured him she could manage the stairs on her own, then turning his eyes to the valet's stunned face as he realized just who the young woman was.

"Relena," Quatre breathed as she made her way up the steps. "They made it back."

Relena was beaming long before she made it to the top of the stairs where they awaited her, reluctant to draw more attention to her sudden reappearance.

"You're early, and yet the last to arrive tonight," Wufei said, his tone chastising, but he accepted Relena's hug.

"I couldn't stand to wait anymore," Relena breathed. "I missed you all so much more than you can imagine." She let go of him, still smiling. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me," Wufei said. "Part of the job."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." She turned to Duo, who was already holding out his arms.

"Girl, you are huge," Duo said, and Relena laughed as he hugged her, "and tan. Georgia did wonders for you, huh?"

"It was… fantastic and terrible all the same," Relena answered. "I didn't realize how much I needed to be away until we got there, but I missed you all. I think Heero worried even more than I did, if you'd believe it."

"I would," Duo said, "but I'm glad you had a good time!"

"I have a feeling it gets better," Trowa said, grabbing her left hand and holding out the ring for the others to see.

"He did not," Hilde and Duo said at the same time, and Relena nodded, biting her lip as she grinned.

"We're not married yet, or anything, so don't worry."

"Good, because I would have had to kill him," Zechs said from behind them, Noin and Sally rushing down as fast as their heels would allow to hug Relena and congratulate her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were back! We had no idea!" Sally scolded.

"Better than knowing nothing," Zechs said, and Noin looked at him warningly.

"I'm sorry, brother," Relena said, approaching him. "It was just to keep us all safe."

"I understand," he said, "but if you do that again, I really will kill him." Relena scoffed, but returned his embrace.

"Where is the wonder boy?" Duo asked, looking around.

"He actually wanted to stop by Preventer headquarters first," Relena said, rolling her eyes slightly. "He figured some of you would probably be there."

"Trowa and I were just going to head over," Wufei said. "We'll meet up with him."

"Great," Relena said. "Don't inundate him too much, we just got off the plane a few hours ago."

Hilde, Duo and Quatre drew Relena inside as the others parted ways, trying to keep her to more private corners of the home, but the attention she drew from the other guests was almost palpable.

"Minister Darlian," one older gentleman said in a judging tone as he glanced at her form, "it appears that you had a fine time while you were away."

"Yes, Minister Owens, and it appears your math skills have remained as poor as they were before. I was only gone three months."

Hilde stifled a laugh, as did many of the other bystanders who awaited Relena's attention. There were several who were looking for gossip or a story, but many offered well wishes and understanding, welcoming her back now that Harford was in prison.

Eventually, the crowd's fascination died down slightly and Quatre met back up with Relena. "You probably shouldn't have been so rude to Owens," he said, "You have to work with these people when you come back, you know."

Relena sighed, refusing a glass of champagne. "I don't know if there is any returning after this, Quatre," she said, taking a glass of non-alcoholic punch instead and drinking deeply.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, concerned as he overheard.

"I'm going to be a mother in three weeks, if that," she started. "I have a family, a wedding to plan… This drama with Harford and Dorothy, it's just part of a cycle of violence that I can't be a part of anymore. Do you know what the average time of service is for a politician since the ESUN was formed?"

"Eight years," Quatre said. "I read the report last year."

"Exactly. I'm at ten already. I've paid my dues." She stopped, staring into her glass a moment. "I took some classes while we were away, saw the way normal people live… As much as I've felt important doing the job as Foreign Minister, I have other ways of filling that need now that don't involve me being taken hostage or involved in hostile situations constantly."

"Sounds reasonable," Duo said, and Hilde scoffed. "What? She's worked just as hard as anyone else in that job has, and has accomplished a ton!"

"But you could do so much more," Quatre implored her. "You're capable of this."

"I'm not capable of forcing Heero and our baby make those kinds of sacrifices," Relena said, her cheeks flushing with anger. "I watched my father die because of his job. I killed my mother because of what I do. I can't ask my own family to do the same."

"You're allowed to want something simpler," Duo said, patting a hand gently on her back.

"Thank you," she said. "I know that a lot of people are going to be disappointed, that I could be accomplishing more with my life… but I didn't plan for this. When I took the job as Foreign Minister, I never thought I would get married, or have children, because I couldn't put anyone through that. Now, I don't have an option. I can accept that. I just hope that others can as well."

Quatre sighed, looking away. "I don't really know what to say. I hope you have a good statement written."

Relena simply stared at him, slightly appalled. "Of all the people I thought would reject this, you may have been the last," she said, her blood pressure rising.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Relena. You made a commitment."

Relena rolled her eyes. "I'm not even dignifying that with a response," she growled. She winced suddenly, pressing a hand to her belly. Duo and Hilde responded right away, but she waved them off. "It was nothing, don't worry."

"But we do worry about you, Miss Relena," Dorothy Catalonia's voice said from behind her, and Relena turned slowly to look her in the eye. "I can barely believe they let you fly in your condition."

"I own the plane," Relena responded. "It's not like they had many options. Can I help you with something?"

"Certainly," Dorothy said, stepping closer. Duo looked at Quatre worriedly, keeping close to Relena. "Get rid of that arms legislation, and I can make this… problem," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind Relena's ear, "go away. You can retire, have your little one all safe and sound… Everyone wins."

"The legislation shouldn't even be on the table any longer," Relena responded, backing away. "I've been absent, it should have been stricken from record."

"See, that's the problem with having so many supporters," Dorothy said. "They're so willing to carry your torch for you, like little sheep."

Relena paled slightly, licking her lips. "I don't know what I can do if that's the case, Dorothy. I can vote on it, but otherwise it could be out of my hands."

"Don't give me that," Dorothy spat, and Duo stepped up, prepared to protect Relena. "Kill the legislation and get Harford out."

"Or what, Dorothy?" Relena snapped back. "Honestly, I disappeared for three months in the middle of winter and you couldn't find me. I can just as easily do it again. If parliament passes that bill, it has nothing to do with me. I'm finished with this." She went to turn away, but Dorothy grabbed her.

"This is finished when I say it's finished," Dorothy said. "Guards! Secure the premises!"

Hilde gasped and Duo tore Relena away from Dorothy's grasp as dozens of armed men and women poured into the many entrances of Quatre's mansion.

"Catalonia, the building is secure. Preventer was overtaken."

"Excellent," Dorothy said. Many of the other guests gasped, a few women screaming as they were herded into the ballroom, closed off from the exits. "That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"You know we're armed," Duo said menacingly, but the blonde woman laughed.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Don't be ridiculous Mr. Maxwell. You're powerless here, and the only one you've got to thank is Miss Relena. After all, she's the one truly calling the shots here." Dorothy pulled a handgun out of her own purse, the guests closest to her fleeing instantly. "Now, Miss Relena, I know how you feel about these things," she said, pointing the gun at her, "so I'm going to make this as simple as possible. You and the rest of the members of parliament are here, or at least any of those who matter are. Kill this legislation, or I kill them."

"You wouldn't-" Relena managed to say, cut off by Dorothy firing two rounds into a young waiter closest to them. Screams echoed around the room and Relena and Duo both went to the ground to catch the body.

"Relena, the blood," Duo said, trying to block the young man's wounds.

"The dress is already red," she said, tearing a strip off the bottom of it, "and ruined from the champagne. Here."

"Stay where you are, Sally Po," Dorothy said, pointing her gun at the doctor. "Miss Relena made her choice, and I do so love watching her try to clean up her messes."

"If we release Harford, will you let her help him?" Relena asked, bartering with the enraged older woman.

"That seems reasonable," Dorothy said. "Call them," she ordered, throwing her cellphone at Relena's feet.

Relena dialed Heero's number, shaking with adrenaline and fear. "Heero? We need help," she said, her voice shaking. "Yes, we're fine, but… she wants us to release Harford." She took the phone away from her ear. "Can they send in more doctors?"

"No," Dorothy answered.

"No," Relena relayed. "Alright. Listen, Heero," she said, and she changed her speech from English to Japanese, relaying more information. Relena hung up the phone after a few moments and tossed it back.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Dorothy asked snidely. "You better not be trying to cheat me."

"I would never do that," Relena said, regaining her footing. "I'll speak with the other representatives. I need two rooms, one with the representatives and one to collect my thoughts."

Dorothy sighed, pacing slightly, waving the gun around as she spoke. "We can manage that, in this place," she conceded. "I'll give you thirty minutes before I check in, once I get proof that Harford has been released."

"Can we be alone?" Relena said, gesturing to Sally and Duo.

Dorothy nodded. "Go, there's an office down the hall. Go!" she shouted when they hesitated.

They hurried down the hall and into the office, closing the door behind them. Relena approached the desk and put her hands down on it, locking her elbows as she breathed deeply.

"The waiter, is he-"

"He died after the first minute. Dorothy's still a good shot." Sally sat down. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Relena said, her voice breaking.

"Come on, Princess. You're in control here, you've got this." He approached her, looking at the skirt of her dress. "Geez, you really got soaked."

"It's not champagne," Relena stared.

"Oh, no," Sally said, pressing her palms to her forehead as she realized the second dilemma.

"Then what… what's going on?" Duo asked.

"My water broke," Relena said, looking up at him. "I'm in labor."


	30. Chapter 30

Heero put the phone down. "We've got a serious problem," he said flatly.

"No shit. If the bastard doesn't tell us something, I'm going to lose my mind," Wufei said.

"Bigger problem," Heero said again, and Trowa and Wufei met his gaze. "We were wrong about Harford all along," he said. "He is a puppet, has been all along."

"We got to that already," Wufei said. "We don't know who's pulling the strings."

"It's Dorothy," Trowa said. "Is she back?"

"I don't know if she's on top," Heero said, "but right now she's the one calling the shots. They've taken the Winner house hostage along with all of the guests."

"Well, shit," Wufei said. "So that probably means two hundred guys with all the latest gear, courtesy of her shareholder status,"

"That's right," Heero said. "Relena gave me the lay of the land. They're in the ballroom, she's negotiating."

"What the hell does Dorothy want now?"

"For Relena to put a halt on the legislation, or get rid of it altogether," Heero answered. "I don't think that she can."

"From what we know, that went out of her hands when she disappeared," Trowa said. "I don't know what Dorothy expects her to do, she's part of the system herself, and she should know the rules."

"She also knows that Relena doesn't play by them," Wufei said. "People are willing to change if she asks them to. Even if Relena can't scrap the motion, she can make it fail."

"So why doesn't she?"

"She's trying," Heero said, "but Dorothy's not giving them much time." He stood up. "She told me where we could get in with the least resistance. If we make it look like we're guests."

"It's doable," Trowa said. "We could infiltrate, take out the guards."

"No," Heero said. "We can't infiltrate with that number of people as hostages. We need to help Relena diffuse, and take out Dorothy."

"What do we do about Harford?" Wufei asked. The three men nearly bolted out of their seats as the door was slammed open.

"What in the hell is going on?" Une asked, stepping inside. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around," Heero answered and she scoffed.

"You brought Relena with you? The news was all over her appearing at that gala, you can sure as hell bet they'll be all over this." She stepped further inside the office. "Minister Harford isn't going anywhere. He's a criminal, and he's staying in prison."

"That's ridiculous," Wufei said.

"This agency does not negotiate with terrorists," the Commander said, and the men glared at her.

"You're putting hundreds of lives at risk. Dorothy is a loose cannon," Heero said.

"You're making a mistake," Trowa added.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists," Une said again, "but thankfully, Relena Darlian appears to. Get teams together and get over there. We need media suppression-"

"We know what we're doing," Heero said, walking past her and out into the hall. The others followed him out, formulating their plans.

Miles away, Relena, Duo and Sally were still attempting to do the same. "Has anyone seen my brother or Lucrezia?"

"They're okay. Zechs is going to be losing his mind out there over you."

"I'm going to lose my mind," Relena said, beginning to pace. Her short heels had been long abandoned as she braced her back with her hands. "This isn't happening right now. Oh, my god."

"Relena, this is your first pregnancy. Chances are you'll be in labor for hours, maybe even days. I know plenty of women who had pains that subsided for a time, then returned after 12 hours or so."

"This isn't comforting," Relena gritted out before taking a deep breath. "Alright. I think we can assume they're not going to release Harford."

"Why not?" Sally asked, surprised.

"It's just not the way Une handles things. They'll likely send a decoy to placate Dorothy."

"Then we need to deal with the other representatives and ministers," Relena said. "I have to- Oh, my god," she said, pressing one hand against her belly as a contraction wracked her body.

"Work your magic, Princess," Duo said. "And try not to look like you're about to pop."

"I've already popped!" Relena yelled, and Duo backed away, his hands in the air.

"Just breathe through it Relena, that's only your first contraction. All you can do is keep track of the time between contractions and try to get out of there as soon as possible. If you start feeling like anything is wrong, leave and come get me or get someone else to right away."

"Okay," Relena said, straightening slowly. "Take me there, Duo, and guard the door, please?"

"Sure," the man said. "I'll watch out for her, don't worry. Three knocks on the door and I'll let you out and make sure you're safe, okay?"

"Okay," Relena said. She opened the door and lead Duo to the large room where Dorothy had corralled the other ESUN officials. Relena paused, taking a deep breath before stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Relena," several of them said, the crowd of over one hundred men and women murmuring to themselves as she collected herself before them.

"I'm sorry," she said, and the room fell silent. "I'm sorry that you've been involved in this act of treason and terrorism. I'm sorry that it's due to my own mistake that you're implicated at all."

"What does Catalonia want?" one man yelled.

"She wants for us to vote on the legislation I put forward in October," Relena said, "regarding the manufacturing and distribution of armaments and weapons." She paused looking out over what she could see of the crowd. "The whole move was a mistake," she continued, "one that I regret greatly not because it has led us to this situation, but because I should have known it would. Forcing the public into peace by taking away their means of defense should be considered a crime in itself, a form of slavery or totalitarianism."

"You're taking this a little far," one minister said.

"We can't negotiate with Dorothy Catalonia! The woman is compromised and deranged," said another, and the crowed murmured its agreement.

"Ministers and Representatives, listen to me, please," Relena said. "I understand you don't want to feed into her wishes, and I have full knowledge that Dorothy Catalonia will be made to pay for this incident. If we don't comply with her wishes as soon as possible, there may be serious ramifications for our family and friends outside, but this goes beyond that; this legislation can permanently alter the way humanity views this organization. I cannot allow a bill like this to pass under my name.

It was wrong of my to draft it, let alone subject all of you to it. You know in your hearts and minds that I'm right. You cannot force people to choose peace; they already have."

"Until the next greatest weapon comes around."

"Or until yet another colony feels mistreated and ignored."

Relena sighed, preparing her next round of arguments.

Duo waited outside the door, pacing as the uniformed guards Dorothy had brought watched him carefully. He recognized several of them from various times in his life, but said nothing until Sally rejoined him.

"Any news?"

"Doesn't sound like they're getting anywhere. There's a lot of Lena talking, then some idiot piping up and the rest following it like sheep." Duo sighed, leaning against the door. "Haven't heard any other contractions, but she could just be timing it well."

"She'd do anything to protect that baby, she's not going to risk having it here with these vultures," Sally said, glaring over her shoulder at the guards. "I just hope she's not in a lot of pain. And the baby.."

"It's going to be okay," Duo said. "She'll figure it out, she always does."

"Any visual on the suspect?" Wufei asked Heero over an earpiece.

Heero scouted further, having climbed into a massive tree, perched in its branches. Removing his binoculars, he crouched back under the cover of the bare branches.

"Nothing," Heero said. "Bodies by the windows of the ballroom, but there's too many to count. Wherever the representatives and ministers are, it's an interior room, likely the dining room."

"It's the only one big enough to hold them," Trowa's voice said, "We can get access there from the roof."

"There's about twenty guards on foot outside. They're expecting us, but not expecting anyone to run."

"Duo and Quatre are still inside?"

"They're both wired, so's Sally," Wufei said. "They can likely hear us, but I don't expect them to be so stupid as to answer. Well, at least Quatre won't anyways-"

"I heard that," Duo muttered quietly, drawing a small snicker from Wufei.

"Alright. There's access for maybe 15 on the roof, but we'll need a way up. If we take out the two flanking the garden in the back, we should be able to climb to the roof or get access through the second storey balcony relatively undetected."

"I assume we're aiming for non-fatalities?" Wufei asked.

"I'm willing to accept that's probably not a possibility," Trowa replied.

Heero remained silent.

"Alright, Alpha team one and two, I need you to come with me. Distance shots only, attempt non-fatal wounds only if you're confident that you can keep them down. Ambulances are waiting for the wounded, but it better not be any of you. Let's move up."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please!" Relena said, fighting another contraction. "Do not make me solicit this under duress."

"Miss Relena, are you quite alright?"

"No, dammit!" she barked before sobbing. "I am in labor," she announced, several of the other parliamentarians gasping or shouting for help, "and so help me, you are going to vote on this legislation in the next five minutes, or we are going to have serious problems."

"Where is the President?" someone shouted. "He can veto the legislation, it's the best way!"

"Agreed!"

"So where is he?" Relena asked, looking around, shirking away from the door as Dorothy strode in, several armed men following her.

"We found him canoodling in one of the upstairs rooms," Dorothy said, motioning as the guards pushed the President forward and onto his knees. "Now, Mr. President," she said, leveling her gun at the back of his head, "I believe Miss Relena has a proposition for you."

"This will never stand, Dorothy, and you know that. You need to leave, now," Relena said, approaching her. "Only a minister cannot solicit a vote or veto under duress. It would be reversed tomorrow."

Dorothy lolled her head slightly, narrowing her eyes and sighing. "Fine, fine, by the book then. Four minutes, and I'll be back." The door slammed behind them, making Relena jump.

"Are you going to be alright, Relena?" The President asked.

"I'll be fine, my contractions are 25 minutes apart at best. Please, we need to discuss this. We only have four more minutes."

"Right," he said, clearing is throat. "Why is there such anxiety about quitting this legislation?"

"Many of us are supporters," one representative said. "There are many on Earth and the Colonies who agree and wish to implement this."

"It's dangerous to even consider it," Relena said. "Even as it's originator, I cannot support this. People can make the choice on their own. If the demand stops, so will production. I cannot in good conscience outlaw the production of weaponry."

"I see," the President said. "I move to veto the act in its entirety, and also add that no such legislation be brought to Parliament in the next two years." He held up a hand to the men and women who protested, some louder than others. "I understand the anxiety, but perhaps you should all learn to put a little more faith in humanity, rather than your own power to control it."

Relena sighed, walking away from the group of men and women, sweat beginning to bead at her forehead.

"Welcome back, Relena," the President said, smiling to her. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright?"

"We have to get Dorothy under control," Relena breathed. "I don't think this is going to be enough."

The doors behind them opened and Dorothy stepped in alone. "You're finished?" she asked, and Relena nodded, holding her chin up. "Excellent. Well then, you're free to go."

"You're kidding," Relena said, and Dorothy smiled at her.

"Hardly. We're women of our word; I just knew I had to push the right buttons, and you would hold up your end. Now I'm holding up mine. All of you, get out!" The group hesitated before she waved her gun at them. "Go, now!" she yelled again, and they herded themselves out the door, leaving Relena and the president alone with Dorothy.

"How did you get in?"

"I was invited," Dorothy said mockingly, circling around the pair. "Several months ago, of course, but it is terribly rude to disinvite someone, don't you agree? Just as you disappeared, so did I. Funny that no one really noticed. I'm not sure whether or not to be offended, are you?"

"You can fix this, Dorothy," Relena said. "It's not too late to make this right. We've done everything you asked. Just give us the gun-"

"I have no intention of doing that," Dorothy said, facing her. "Mr. President, it was so good of you to join us. I was worried someone might actually have to die, otherwise."

"As Minister Darlian said, we've done what you asked us. Please let us go."

Dorothy smiled, the gesture sinister. "I have no intention of doing that either." She leveled the gun at him and pulled the trigger. Relena screamed, ducking to the ground as the President fell, pressing her hands to his chest wound.

"Please, haven't you done enough?" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," Relena whispered to the fallen man, "I'm so sorry."

"And so you should be," Dorothy said coldly. "For being the so called 'dove of peace', you cause a lot of trouble. Have you ever considered," she pondered, resting the hand holding the gun over Relena's shoulder, "how much more peaceful it would be with you dead?"

"I've considered it, sure," Relena said calmly. "It would probably be worse if I were dead." She swallowed, refusing to look up at her captor.

"Well, in truth, I suppose we owe you, Harford and I," Dorothy continued. "After all, who would buy the guns, if not to try and kill you?" She smiled, reaching forward and taking hold of Relena's chin. "Unfortunately, you're now worth much more to me dead."


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm going in there, now!" Heero shouted, and Wufei tackled him to the surface of the roof.

"Are you fucking insane? You walk in there and miss the shot, and you'll kill her!"

"That's the point!"

"I meant Relena!" Wufei roared, and Heero stopped struggling. For a moment they stared at each other angrily in silence, before they heard the doors below them open. They both turned in surprise, scrambling to their feet and running quietly to the opposite end of the roof, watching dozens of people spill out of the mansion, stampeding out into the street.

"She let them go," Duo said, "but Relena and the President are still in there. I'm going in."

"Don't!" the other four pilots shouted.

"You can't risk it. Dorothy could kill both of them," Quatre said.

"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here?" Wufei asked.

"Rappel off the roof and get inside to help Duo and Sally," Quatre said. "I'll go in."

"Your funeral," Duo muttered.

"She won't kill me," Quatre pointed out. "Not unless she's truly lost her mind."

"She had a mind?"

"Will you shut the fuck up and get in there?" Wufei nagged.

"I'm coming with you," Heero asserted, the other men sighing. "It's not debatable."

"Fine. Hurry up, we likely don't have much time."

Quatre paced inside as he waited for the appearance of the other men. Duo waived him over from the anteroom where Dorothy was holding Relena and the President hostage.

"Be careful, man. I'm right outside the door. Leave your channel open and we can hear anything."

"What happened to all the guards, all the troops Dorothy brought?"

"Most of them have been leveled or captured by Preventers," Wufei answered them, "we're dealing with them, but at least twenty got away in the crowd."

"Damn," Duo muttered. "Get in there, Quatre, we don't know what's happening in there but it ain't good."

Both the men jumped as they heard a gunshot and Relena's scream for help. "I'm going in," Quatre said, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Relena was crouched as well as she could on the floor, holding her hands over the dying President's wound.

"Dorothy, put the gun down, please," Quatre said, stepping further inside.

"My dear, you do remember what happened last time we faced off, don't you? I'm not about to give you any help."

"Dorothy, please," Quatre tried again, stepping closer. "This doesn't have to be any harder. You've won. You've already won." He turned her to face him. "Stop this."

"You can't fool me," Dorothy said, Relena groaning in pain behind them. "I'm no idiot."

"No one thinks that you are," he said. "You had us all fooled here, and you've gotten what you want. We can go out there and make this right, Dorothy." He took hold of her shoulders, stroking them with faked, forced affection. "Please, Dorothy."

"Get away from me!" Dorothy yelled, leveling the gun at Quatre.

Outside, Heero and Duo flinched. "That doesn't sound good," Duo said. "Should we go in?"

"No," Sally said. "It's too dangerous."

"What is wrong with her? I mean, she's always been a nutter, but this is above and beyond that."

Heero shrugged. "I think I get it."

"Hmm?" Duo said, surprised.

"Her father's dead, grandfather's dead, Treize is dead, and Quatre doesn't want her. Every man in her life has abandoned her. She's unhinged."

Sally paced slowly. "It makes sense," she said, "she just seems so much stronger than that."

"People can only take so much," Heero said quietly. "Five minutes or we move in."

"Right," Duo said. "Five minutes."

"There's no way she's getting out of here alive!" they heard Dorothy yell.

"We're going in now," Heero said, throwing open the door. He was between Relena and Dorothy in seconds, just in time for her to fire a shot that entered his abdomen. Heero fell to his knees, Relena screaming behind him.

"Oh god, no!" she yelled, her voice raw. "No, no, Heero please-"

Another shot was fired and Dorothy fell, Wufei still holding his gun at head height behind her.

"Sally, help, please!" Relena said, and Heero took hold of her hand.

"I'm going to be fine," he said, his voice weak. "Please, go to the hospital."

"Heero, don't be an idiot!" she yelled back. "I need you, please."

"Relena, move," Wufei said, pulling her away. Trowa stepped in and pressed his hands to Heero's bleeding wound as they pulled her away, though she continued to yell.

"Come on, Relena, we're taking you to the hospital now," Sally said, trying to calm her.

"Dammit Sally, anyone can deliver a baby!" Relena spat back. "Save him! Please!"

Wufei and his wife conferred quickly, their eyes meeting as Sally let go of Relena's shoulder and rushed back to Heero's side.

"Preventer, this is agent Chang," Wufei said into his cellphone as he pulled Relena toward the entrance of the mansion. "I'm going to need three ambulances and a coroner at the Winner mansion ASAP. One agent down, one minister in labor, the President, Catalonia and a John Doe are dead, possibly others." He pulled her close next to him as they wove through the corridors, pointing his gun ahead for safety.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Relena asked quietly, keeping up as best she could, the pain in her back and abdomen beginning to throb.

"He's had worse," Wufei answered. "He'll pull through. Come on, now. We have to get you out of here."

Relena nodded, tears coursing down her face as he led her to the front door, Duo following behind.

"Emerg is just outside. They'll take you from here and we'll meet you at the hospital," Wufei said.

"No! No, please, don't leave me alone. I can't-" Duo stepped forward, taking hold of Relena's hand.

"It's okay, girl, I'm coming with you. Hilde's gonna meet us there, once she's done processing." Relena nodded numbly. "Don't you dare go into shock," Duo said. "Your baby's coming now whether you like it or not."

Relena groaned again, pressing a palm to the wall as the latest contraction wracked her body. "Oh, my god, tell them to hurry," she moaned.

"Bus is outside," Wufei said from just down the hall. Duo hauled open the massive wooden door and ushered Relena out, covering her behind his body.

"Minister Darlian," one of the paramedics said, "we're going to load you up. You don't have anything to fear, the ambulance is bulletproof. Once we get you to the hospital we'll transfer you into the first available obstetrician's care."

Relena nodded, the men laying her down on a stretcher and hoisting her into the ambulance.

"I know it's probably more comfortable to sit or stand. Just pull your knees up, it'll help relax your back," the paramedic said, helping Relena pull her feet up. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"About twelve minutes still," Relena said. "Is it too late to get anything for the pain?"

"Are you in a lot of it?"

Relena sighed. "Not at the moment… I wanted to try a natural birth but I'm afraid."

"You can pull through this, Princess," Duo said, stroking her hair away from her forehead. "It's going to be fine."

"This isn't fine!" Relena said. "That poor man, and now the President is dead… Oh, god," she said, covering her face. "And Heero took that bullet for us. That bastard better live."

Duo stifled a laugh, the Paramedic glaring at him. "Minister Darlian, it's going to be fine," he repeated.

"You don't have to call me that anymore," the blonde woman said from behind her hands. "I'm not the Foreign Minister anymore."

"What?" Duo asked, standing up next to her.

"Just before the President… died," Relena whispered, "he told me I was relieved, probably to keep Dorothy from killing me. She didn't hear him."

"So you're really done then, huh?"

"Oh, Duo," she sighed, "I was done a long time ago."

"And not a minute too soon," Duo joked lightly before sobering his tone. "You saved a lot of lives tonight."

"I couldn't save her," Relena said. "And I couldn't keep Heero from being hurt again."

"Stop blaming yourself. You saved hundreds of people and helped us solve this whole crazy thing. Harford's going away for a long, long time." Duo sat down, holding Relena's hand. "You're one of the biggest bad-asses I know, Princess, and really, look at the company we keep. It's quite the compliment."

Relena smiled, sighing again. "Heero's going to be so upset; he has to be there when the baby comes."

"He'll be there, babe, don't panic. Not even surgery could keep that guy away from you two, you know that."

"Please stay calm, Miss Darlian," the paramedic said. "We're almost there."

Minutes behind them, Sally was prepping Heero's wound.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch," she warned, "but once we get the bullet out it's smooth sailing. We'll have you into surgery-"

"You'll do it now," Heero said firmly, and Sally raised an eyebrow.

"You need to be put under for the surgery. I can't do that in an ambulance. I'm not even qualified for the surgery."

"You saved my life ten years ago, you can do it now," Heero said. Sally opened her mouth to argue, but he held a hand up to her. "Take the bullet out and sew me up. If it had hit organs, I'd have bled out by now."

"Heero, I can't-"

"Do it or I'm getting Wufei to do it, and god knows you have the steadier hands," Heero threatened.

"Alright, alright. Give me anesthetic and get tools prepped. Whatever we don't finish here, we'll finish in emerg." Sally pulled on a clean set of gloves. "Don't worry, Heero. We'll get there in time for the baby. Her medic says she's still ten minutes apart."

"She's progressing pretty quickly though," Wufei said, and Sally glared at him over her shoulder. "Well, what? There's no sense lying to him."

"I was trying to keep his blood pressure down, twit," Sally muttered. "She's in anxious labor, it's going to either go fast or extremely slowly, and judging from this night she'll be pushing by the time we get her in a room."

"Is that dangerous for her?" Heero asked, trying to keep his voice flat.

"Deep breath in," Sally said before reaching into his abdomen and pulling out the bullet. "It shouldn't be at all. Worst-case scenario is that she goes into shock and either the labor stops, or she just doesn't remember. Emergency cesarean fixes the first, otherwise she delivers." She paused, picking up a hypodermic needle and tapping it. "Breathe in again," the doctor said before inserting it into his skin.

"What about the baby?" Heero asked, wincing as Sally moved the needle.

"The baby's healthy, Heero. It's going to be fine. You sure you really want to do this under local anesthetic?" Heero nodded. "Alrighty then."

The ambulance swerved wildly as gunshots pounded its shell.

"Alphas, what the hell is going on out there?" Wufei yelled, bracing himself.

"Whoever got away is not happy that we're on the road!" One of the ambulance drivers answered. "What do we do?"

"Keep driving!" Wufei answered. "If you stop, you're just risking them invading the hospital or killing you once you open the door. You're bulletproof as long as you keep moving."

"Roger!"

"Glad you gave me permission to do this," Sally said, beginning to repair the damaged tissue and skin around Heero's wound. "Looks like we won't be making a pit stop anytime soon."

"What about Relena?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "People give birth in the back of taxis every day, and you're worried about her while you're getting sewn back together?" Heero glared up at him. "Fine, I'll check in." He moved back up to the front of the ambulance, using the handset there to communicate with the ambulance ahead.

"She's doing okay, but the labor's moving fast, too fast," the driver said. "If we have to circle more than twenty minutes, this baby's going to be born in here."

"As long as it's born healthy, it doesn't matter," Wufei answered. "Backup is coming, we're going to try and lose them. Reroute to another hospital, send us the directional info."

"I'm nearly finished," Sally said as her husband rejoined them.

"That was fast."

"It wasn't a bad wound, thanks to the vest," she said, tying off the last stitch. "If it had gone through and through, it'd be a whole different story."

"Thank you," Heero said as he sat up, bullets still intermittently battering the walls. "What are we doing about that?"

As he spoke, a loud explosion sounded outside. "That," Wufei answered, smirking. "We should be able to lose them by the time we reach the next hospital."

"Trowa heading that up?" Heero guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"Anything with big guns and he's all over it," Heero answered, and Sally laughed.

"I'm monitoring Relena's readings right now," she said, holding up a handheld screen. "She's doing well, especially for such a sudden labor. Baby's healthy, heartbeat is fine."

"I have to be there," Heero said, sitting up and climbing off the stretcher.

"We'll shake them before she gives birth," Wufei said, blocking him from reaching the front of the ambulance.

"Damn right, we will," Heero said, pushing him out of the way, stepping up front and unfastening the driver's seatbelt. The young woman barely had time to yelp before he hauled her out of the driver's seat and took her place. Hammering on the accelerator, he pushed the ambulance up to drive alongside the other, dodging traffic and their pursuers.

"Take the wheel," Heero said as Wufei stepped up next to them.

"Are you insane?"

"Take the wheel!" Heero barked, and Wufei grabbed it, pressing his left foot onto the accelerator as Heero released it. "You," Heero said, pointing to the medic in the ambulance alongside them. He grabbed the handset. "Hey, you," he said again. "Open the passenger door."

"Just do what he says," Wufei said. "His funeral."

The door opened slightly as Heero opened the window closest to him and started climbing out.

"Oh, my god!" Sally and the medic both said, watching as Heero hauled himself half out of the window, then pulled his legs out.

Heero jumped.


	32. Chapter 32

Sally and the medic screamed as Heero left the window, watching with baited breath as he caught the barely open door across and hauled himself inside the other ambulance, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Son of a bitch," Wufei muttered, shaking his head before he pointed at an open chair. "Sit down and strap yourself in, Sally," he said, pulling on his seat belt and nodding to the medic. "You too. This is going to get interesting."

Heero watched from the second ambulance as Wufei rammed his vehicle into an oncoming SUV full of their pursuers.

"Jesus," the driver next to him whispered. "Who are you people?"

"Just drive," Heero muttered, climbing into the back.

"Breathe through it, Relena, you're doing fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" Relena yelled back. "Whose idea as a natural birth anyways?"

"Stacey's," Heero reminded her, and she let out a frustrated groan.

"She doesn't even have any children!"

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Five minutes and falling," the medic said. "Heero, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Heero?" she asked, the contraction finally releasing her from a haze of pressure and pain. "Oh, god. How did you get in here?"

"I jumped," Heero said flatly. "Wufei's handling things outside, we're going to get you to a hospital… Where's Duo?"

"I don't think we're going to make it that far," Relena said, her voice wavering. "This baby is coming now, Heero."

"She's right. Relena, don't push yet. Soon, soon, okay?" The medic guided Heero toward the front of the ambulance, his tone becoming hushed.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Your friend fainted," the medic started, "I guess he doesn't deal well with blood."

Staring at Duo's prone body, Heero smirked before coming back to reality. "Well, how bad is it?" Heero asked, stepping forward to look. Jason quickly stopped him.

"She's really far into her labor, but she's losing a lot of blood. I don't know… I'm not qualified for this. There's only so much I can do-"

"Is she in danger?" Heero asked, his pulse thundering in his chest.

"I can't tell. She's lucid and the labor is still progressing, it's the baby that I'm worried about."

"Just do what you can. Keep her alive," Heero said, watching as Relena panted and groaned behind them.

"But the baby… I can't-"

"We're almost at the hospital. Keep her alive until then." Heero stepped away; standing beside Relena's body, he stared pointedly at the medic.

"Right," the man nodded, returning to his place at Relena's feet. "Mr. Yuy, can you please move around behind her? Take her hands and let her brace herself against you."

"I'm here, Lena," Heero whispered. Relena lolled her head back against his chest tiredly, her blue eyes glassy as she looked up at him.

"I can't…" she breathed, sighing. "I feel cold."

Heero took hold of her hands, squeezing them tightly, until he heard her inhale sharply from discomfort. "Stay with us, Relena. The baby needs you to be strong." He felt her nod as he looked to the medic.

"Alright, Relena. With this next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Relena nodded weakly to the medic before groaning as her body seized, her face contorting with the effort. "Oh, god," the man said, his eyes wide as he tried to clear the blood flooding the stretcher.

"What?" Relena asked, collapsing back against Heero's chest. "What's wrong? Why… why am I so cold?"

"You're going to be fine, Relena, just keep going. We're almost there, I promise," Heero coaxed as her body demanded her to push once again.

"It hurts!" Relena groaned as she gripped his hands, Jason's face growing serious and concerned as he watched the labor progress.

"You're doing great Relena, you can rest for a bit now," he said, eyeing one of several monitors. The ambulance stopped gently, the driver moving to the rear and also looking at the monitors.

"Jason, what's happening? She needs blood ten minutes ago!"

"I know!" the young man replied, "I know. Relena, don't you dare pass out. We're at the hospital."

"Okay," Relena said drowsily.

"She's fading... Relena, we need you to push!"

Relena visibly started, her eyes widening before falling half closed again. "I can't…"

"You have to!"

"We have to move her, now," Jason ordered, opening the doors. The freezing night air washed in, doctors and aides standing outside, waiting for them.

"Good job, Jason, we'll take over from here," one doctor said, several paramedics stepping into the ambulance and pulling Relena out.

"No, Heero!" she cried out, but all too quickly she was rushed through the doors, nurses and doctors calling orders and statistics to each other.

"Hey, wait!" Heero said, jumping out of the ambulance after them. "Where are you taking her?"

"Sir, you can't go in there!" A security man said, himself and several of the remaining paramedics blocking his way.

"But I'm… She's-"

"Are you family?" a medic asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but-"

"Then you can wait in the maternity ward room like everyone else. She's going in for surgery, not delivery. You can't be in the room."

The doctors left as Heero walked back over to the ambulance, looking down at Duo's still unconscious body.

"Duo, wake up, goddammit!" Heero yelled, slamming his hand against the metal floor next to the man's head.

"Whassit?" he asked, yelping as his braid got stuck under the wheel of a cart. "Where the hell are we? Oh my god, where's Relena?"

"Inside. Get off the damn floor and let's get inside!"

The two men jogged toward the entrance of the hospital, cleaning their hands with sanitizer and heading for the elevator.

"Man, that was pretty wild, huh?" Duo asked as they stood by the door.

"Duo, you were unconscious for half of it." The doors opened and they stepped inside, Duo rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I couldn't help it, man. There are things a man just isn't meant to see, and his best friend's-"

"Do not elaborate," Heero demanded, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Duo asked quietly as the number above them continued to climb.

"I don't know."

"What about-"

"I don't know, dammit!" Heero yelled, and Duo frowned as his friend pressed his back against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

"Heero, it's going to be okay."

"Don't say shit like that, Duo. Not now. Not with them…" He pulled his hands down his face, breathing deeply and blinking hard.

"Well, I'm here for ya, if that helps," Duo said. "God, that was lame. I just don't know what to say."

"First time for everything," Heero said dryly as the doors opened and they stepped through. Families waited with balloons and flowers, husbands paced in the hallways, people spoke to each other with excitement and impatience. Heero found himself walking slowly into the waiting room, past the front console and to a large pane of glass, staring inside.

"It's okay, ladies, he's the, uh-" Duo stumbled, "Well, he's Relena Darlian's fiancé. How can we find out how she's doing?"

"Well, let me look it up and I'll come talk to you boys. You might want to get him a coffee or something; kid looks like a regular zombie," the nurse replied, turning back to her computer after nodding to Heero, who still stared vacantly through the glass.

Duo approached him with two paper cups of coffee from the automated machine in his hands, passing his friend one. "You okay?" Heero just continued gazing through the glass. "Man, what are you- oh," Duo said, "the babies. God, they're cute."

"Mhm," Heero nodded, sipping the coffee.

"The nurse is going to give us more details," Duo reassured, but Heero just sighed.

"I don't need details. I need them to live."

It was Duo's turn to sigh as he took a drink of the dark, bitter coffee. "I'll just go get that nurse," he said, unsure how to comfort his friend, taking several steps before turning his back toward Heero. He practically ran over to the information desk, the man in line glaring at him. "Yeah, sorry buddy, but this is important."

"My daughter is here for a checkup!"

"Yes, and she's just beautiful, but behind those doors the Queen of the goddamn World is dying! Cram it!" he barked back, atypically aggravated by her ignorance. The man started back at him open-mouthed as he turned back to the nurse. "We need information and we need it now."

"Sir, I can't tell you anything. Neither of you are on her next of kin list, and I-"

"Don't give me that crap! We arrived with her! He's the baby's father! Now at least tell us if she's okay. Please?"

The nursed looked around nervously before addressing Duo again. "I'm sorry sir, but unless the person is next of kin they can't enter-"

"Alright, listen lady," Duo said, pulling out a handgun and cocking it at her, "I've had one of the most retarded nights in my life, and I've fought in two wars. Now, you're gonna tell me how the hell I'm supposed to get in there, or I'll-"

"Duo, leave the poor nurse alone," Sally's voice said behind them, and he whirled to face her. The blonde pressed a compress to her forehead, a wound there bleeding through the bandage. "Nurse Harding, escort us to the surgery room where Ms. Darlian is being treated immediately, she is a patient of mine."

"But- But Dr. Chang, he-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. We're all a little stressed, if you couldn't tell," Sally continued calmly, turning her eyes up toward her wound, "so if you could speed this up, that would be just fantastic." Sally turned back to the queue of people behind them. "Sorry for the commotion everyone, the nurse here will serve you as soon as possible." Sally grabbed Duo's arm and practically threw him into a chair in the waiting room. "Make sure no one else followed us and for God's sake, don't make another scene. I'll message you when I know what's happening."

Duo rolled his eyes, getting up out of the chair and heading outside as Sally headed further into the maternity ward. She spotted Heero still standing beside the resting room, looking in at the babies. "Heero, it's me, Sally. You okay?"

"Take me to her," Heero said, not meeting her eyes, and Sally reached over and took his hand.

"Come this way. I'll have to clean up a bit," she said, lifting the gauze away from her forehead and inspecting it, "before they'll let me in the room, but I'll get filled in and let you know as soon as I can. Wait here," she said, pausing in front of a staff door. She quickly ran through, pulling her hair back, cleaning and dressing her wound, wiping the smoke residue off her skin, pulling on a random pair of scrubs and washing her hands furiously. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back outside, finding Heero staring blankly.

"Come with me, Heero, we've gotta go," Sally said, taking his hand again. They walked briskly through several hallways, both women and babies crying out from behind open and closed doors, grating on Heero's already frayed nerves. They entered the critical care section and Sally stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Heero, I will be right back as soon as I can, okay? I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they are both okay."

"This is all my fault," Heero said, turning and walking back out the door.

"Heero-" Sally called, but it was too late, the double doors flapping closed behind him. "Dammit. Relena, you better be okay." She turned and jogged down the hallway, muttering apologies to a few other nurses and colleagues before darting into the surgery prep room. "I need to know where Relena Darlian is now," she said commandingly, and several masked and scrubbed assistants and doctors turned to stare at her.

"Dr. Chang," one of the nurses said, "oh, thank god. She's right this way."

"Has she delivered?"

"She was barely conscious from the blood loss. She suffered separation of the placenta. We've got her back on blood and generally stable, but she hasn't recovered consciousness."

"And the baby?" Sally asked, pulling on gloves and a mask.

"They're delivering now via cesarean. The baby's heart rate is fine, but they're worried about the blood loss."

"Fair enough. I'm going in, thank you." Sally pushed past the other nurses and stepped into the surgery room.

"Sally, thank goodness you're here," one of the doctors said. "Help me out with this." He held out several instruments for her to hold, Sally assisting as they took hold of Relena's baby and pulled him out into the sterile room.

His cries started almost immediately, and everyone in the chamber breathed a sigh of relief. "A boy, as foretold," the doctor said. "Simmons, cut the cord, would you? Gosh, look at that little guy." They smiled as they cleaned off his body, soothing him from his abrupt maternal separation.

"Here, Dr. Chang," one of the assisting doctors said, "I heard the father is outside? This fighter needs a name. We'll take care of mom. She's through the worst of it."

"Got it. Let me know right away if anything changes." The doctors nodded as one passed her the tightly bundled baby, the fleece blanket swaddling him, calming his crying.

"There, there," Sally whispered, "It's okay. You're okay. Come on, we're going to go find your daddy." She walked out of the room, continuing to coo at the little bundled boy in her arms, smiling at him. She reached the end of the surgical ward and opened the door with her back, looking up to see Heero outside in the waiting room Wufei, Duo, Trowa and Quatre sitting with him.

"She's going to be okay, man, I swear to you. She's had worse, and she came out fine!"

"She almost died," Heero replied, not lifting his head out of his hands.

"Relena is tougher than this, and there are great doctors here, including my wi- Sally," Wufei said, looking up.

"Chang, we know you're married. It's not as though you have to hide it," Trowa said before turning toward Wufei's line of sight. "Oh."

"Oh! Oh my god!" Quatre said, jumping out of his seat. "Is that-"

"Yes," Sally said, smiling. "Heero, she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "there's someone here to meet you."


	33. Chapter 33

"Here," Sally said, and Heero looked at her, dazed. "Take him, Heero. He's your son."

"I don't-"

"Here," Sally said, holding the baby in one arm and taking hold of his shoulder. "Bend one arm like this, so you support his neck. He's too little to do it on his own yet. Perfect. Here," she breathed, smiling as she placed the baby into the crook of his father's arm.

"He's beautiful, Heero," Quatre said, looking at him. The baby opened his mouth wide and yawned, his underdeveloped voice a whisper. His hands had worked their way out of the blanket, and the group of friends watched as Heero reached a hand toward his son, stroking his hand over the thin covering of dark hair on the baby's head, down his smooth cheek and watching as the baby took a tight hold of his finger.

Hilde walked in, panting as though she had run a great distance. "Oh, look at him!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as tears came to her eyes.

"Isn't he handsome?" Duo said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "God, I'm glad you're okay."

"What about Relena?"

"We don't know. We're just trying to give Heero a minute here, with the baby."

"Heero, I don't know if you two had a name picked out or anything, or if you wanted to wait," Sally said quietly.

"She's going to be okay?" Heero asked, looking up from the baby's face.

"I think so. She lost a lot of blood, it was hard on her heart, but Relena's a fighter… just like your son." Sally smiled at the group of friends and back to Heero. "Did you know what you wanted to call him?"

"Ken'ichi," Heero whispered, wrapping his fingers around his son's small hand. "It was Relena's idea."

"It's a beautiful name," Sally said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check and see if Relena's come around yet. You should take the baby just through there and to the right to get him something to eat and start processing his birth certificate! Congratulations, Heero," Sally said, pulling him into a hug. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Thank you," Heero said quietly, and she turned and walked quickly back through the doors.

"Come over here now, man, let's see him!" Duo said, beckoning Heero toward the rest of them. They leaned in over the baby's face, smiling as he cooed and yawned, his new eyes still tightly closed, his fingers still wrapped around his father's tightly.

"Congrats, Heero," Quatre said. "Relena's going to be so happy he's got your hair colour."

The rest of them laughed. "She has always complained about that, hasn't she?"

"Yup. If there were a witch doctor that could have guaranteed brunette genes, she would have hired him. Gosh, he's just so cute!" Hilde said.

"Come on, we should get him fed," Wufei said, nodding toward the corridor. Several of them stayed behind, waiting for Sally's news in the quiet waiting room while they walked away.

"So what happened after we left?"

"Well, after you jumped out the window," Wufei said dryly, watching him out of the corner of his eye, "I commandeered our ambulance and took out the gunmen behind us. Thankfully the rest of our teams followed closely enough that we were able to make some arrests. A few of them died, but such is the game."

"Anyone else on our end?"

"Nope, but with the President dead, we're going to have our work cut out for us for a while." He sighed, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them on the edge of his shirt as they waited for a nurse. "Relena's not going back, is she?"

Heero sighed, looking down at the baby. "I don't think so. After all this…"

"I think that's expected. She's done everything she can."

"She's become a liability," Heero said, meeting his friend's eyes.

"That's not what I was saying. Is that how she feels?"

"If tonight is any indication, it'll be what she believes."

Both men went quiet as the nurse approached. "Hi there! Oh, gosh, what a cute little guy. Have you picked a name?"

"Ken'ichi," Heero answered.

"Oh, that's handsome. Well, come over here and I'll help get you set up to feed him!" They entered a room, Wufei closing the door behind them and standing by the door as Heero took a seat. "Now, I've got this bottle warmed up already, but we'll make sure that you-"

"We have what we need for that, I think," Heero said. "The nesting phase was… long."

The nurse laughed. "Well, that's fantastic. So, you just test it either by tasting or on a place of sensitive skin, like your wrist. This one's just right for this little guy. I can't believe he's not crying by now!" She handed Heero the bottle. "Now, you just tilt it like this, and he should latch on right away."

Heero held the nipple against Ken'ichi's cheek, watching as the baby searched for it and latched on, drinking the formula greedily. "Now, what's the little guy's last name?"

"Yuy," Heero said, and Wufei cocked his head slightly. "My name is Heero Yuy."

"Oh, wow. Named after the original, hmm? Same spelling?" Heero nodded. "Perfect. And the mother's name?"

"Relena Peacecraft-Darlian," Heero answered, tilting the bottle further for the baby.

"I'm sorry, what?" The nurse asked, her demeanor falling as she realized whose name she had begun writing.

"Her name is Relena Darlian," Heero said again, deliberately enunciating. Wufei smirked, leaning back against the door.

"Oh, wow. Oh, man! I heard about what happened tonight, but I didn't… Oh man!" The nurse caught herself after a few moments, pressing a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Yuy. Forgive the intrusion." She turned back to the paperwork, writing furiously.

"It's fine," Heero said tiredly. "It's not like this is a normal circumstance." The baby started to reject the bottle, groaning and fussing.

"You need to burp him now, so put this over your suit there," the nurse said, smiling as she threw a towel over his shoulder. "Now put his head over your shoulder and gently rub his back. It'll help him digest a little easier."

Heero did as she said, and Wufei watched as he burped the baby.

"What?" Heero asked, taking in the look on the other man's face.

"Nothing," Wufei said. "This is just… a bit surreal."

"You're telling me," Heero murmured.

"Now, keep that up for a few minutes and I'll be right back," the nurse said, smiling as she closed the door. "Oh!" she yelped, "Dr. Chang, I didn't see you there!"

"Oh, I was just waiting, I didn't want to disturb them."

The nurse nodded. "Dr. Chang, is it true? Is Relena Darlian really the mother of that baby?"

"Yes," Sally answered warily, "Why?"

The older woman smiled, looking back through the small window in the door. "No reason, it's just that he's a natural. She landed a good one, just like we knew she would. Have a good night, Dr. Chang."

Sally smiled. "You too, Nell. Thanks for helping us out." She opened the door slowly, her smile holding as she looked at her husband and Heero. "I have great news," Sally said quietly. "Relena's conscious at the moment. She's pretty weak, but it's important for bonding that she see the baby, so let's head over there, hmm?"

Heero nodded, pulling the towel off his shoulder and continuing to hold the baby against his chest. He followed as Sally let him past the waiting room, the others waving and smiling anxiously as he followed Sally to Relena's room.

"We moved her, so we could get her cleaned up a bit. She's… more than a little traumatized. Relena might be acting off, compared to normal."

"She just nearly died giving birth in the back of an ambulance after watching her boss and friend get killed. If she was acting normally, we'd be committing her."

Sally smiled, rolling her eyes at Heero's honesty. "Yes, that's true. She's just in here. Take this," she said, passing him a small pager, "and just ask if you two need anything at all."

Heero turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Relena lay inclined in a hospital bed, monitors beeping calmly around her. Her eyes were closed, but Heero could tell from her breathing that she was conscious.

"I don't need anything," Relena said quietly, her voice betraying her pain. "Please leave."

"Relena, it's me," Heero said, stepping inside. Her eyes snapped open and she met Heero's eyes, then looked down at his shoulder. "Oh, my god," she whispered, bringing her hands up to her face and sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, please, bring him to me, please!"

"Here, but he's just sleeping now. Careful, so you don't wake him up." He took hold of the baby's head and carefully lowered Ken into his mother's arms, tears still flowing down her face.

"Listen to you. Clearly someone's been sneaking readings from Dr. Spock." She smiled as Heero leaned in for a kiss. "God, Heero, he's perfect," she whispered, trailing a finger down the baby's cheek. She felt herself start to cry again.

"Relena…" Heero whispered, "are you okay?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping the tears off her face.

"It's just… When I was in that room, with Dorothy, that was one of the first times that I thought I loved this baby."

Heero felt himself go cold. "What do you mean?"

Relena sniffed. "When I found out I was pregnant, everything was so… unbearable. I had to change my whole life, and I hated it. I hated that I had to leave my job, my friends, my country. I thought that I would lose you… but I couldn't give up the baby. I guess I… resented him, for a long time." She looked up at Heero sadly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, pulling her closer. "I thought that you wanted this baby."

"I didn't want to be responsible for killing him, but with the circumstances involved… I'm such a horrible person," she whispered, covering her mouth with one hand, tears flowing over her fingers as she looked down at the sleeping infant.

"That's not horrible. You saved him. You carried him all this time. You made those sacrifices, and now he's here."

The two looked down at their son, watching as he shifted in his mother's arm.

"Yes, he is," Relena breathed. "And I love him so much now. When I came to, after I had fainted, no one would tell me what had happened to the baby, or if he'd lived… They were ignoring me."

"They'll be short staffed after what happened tonight. We caused a lot of… traffic issues."

"Oh, god," Relena muttered, rolling her eyes. "I can only imagine."

There was a quiet knock at the door and Hilde poked her head inside the room. "Mind if we come in?"

The couple both shook their heads, Heero shifting out of the way so their friends could properly welcome their new addition.

"I can't get over it. We're so glad you're both okay!" Hilde said, holding her friend in her arms.

"Where did find time to get balloons?" Relena asked, looking over Hilde's shoulder.

"Dammit Duo!"

"Alright, so I paid off some grandma in the lobby. The baby was a girl, not a boy! What the hell did they need them for?"

Relena laughed quietly, leaning back onto her pillows. "I really appreciate the gesture, everyone. Thank you so much for being here." They watched as her countenance went from relaxed to concerned to panic. "Oh, god. Oh my god! Did everyone escape? What happened? Did I-"

The baby woke and started crying, startling Relena further. "Oh, Ken, honey, I'm so sorry. Shhh, baby, it's okay." She pulled him against her chest and continued to soothe him until he quieted back to sleep.

"Relena, I don't think it's a good idea to get… worked up over this right now. We're handling everything on the outside." Trowa said quietly.

"But what about the President? I mean everything is just going to-"

"Relena, you need to think about what's best for the baby and for yourself," Trowa reiterated, approaching her. "That job isn't your responsibility anymore. We will make sure that everything ends up okay, so you just… rest."

Relena smiled at him, relief evident in her face. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Thank you," several of them said at once, laughing at each other.

"We'll leave you three alone for a while. Get some rest," Quatre said.

"And no disappearing on us all. We've worked our asses off keeping you alive, so you owe it to us to stick around."

Relena sighed. "We're not going anywhere, Duo, at least not for a little while."

Duo smiled, nodding to Heero as he stepped out into the hall and closed them in.

"So, they'll be gone by morning?" Wufei posited, crossing his arms.

Duo chuckled. "I give it four days, myself."


	34. Chapter 34

Within hours the palace in Sanq was in absolute uproar. Maids and stewards scrambled to set up a temporary home not only for Relena's new family but her friends, guests and brother. Frantic child-proofing and redecorating abounded, but the mansion was finally deemed fit for the new Prince.

Relena lounged in bed, still recovering from her second near-death experience, watching as Heero left the nursery and climbed back into bed next to her.

"I didn't know you were awake," Heero said apologetically, lying back as Relena pressed herself against him.

"You didn't wake me, Kenny did," she said sleepily, smiling. "Is he okay?"

"Just wanted attention," Heero said, closing his eyes. "They grow out of this, right?"

Relena laughed gently. "A few months at the most and he'll start sleeping through the night… hopefully." They lay in silence for a while, waiting for the baby to truly fall back to sleep. "You're so great with him," Relena whispered, stroking Heero's bare chest. "He's going to be a total daddy's boy."

She could feel Heero relax as she spoke and she sat up on her elbow so she could look at him. "Are you happy, Heero?"

"Hmm?"

Relena sighed, clicking her tongue. "You heard me. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Heero answered, tightening his hold on her. "The other day, when you… When you were trapped in there… it made me think." Relena moved closer, smoothing Heero's hair back as he spoke. "I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you, and I've failed."

"No, Heero-"

"Don't," Heero said, pushing her hand away. "It's not that I failed. I didn't even try. I failed you because I broke my promise. I want you to know that I won't ever let that happen again."

"Heero…" Relena whispered, at a loss for words.

"I love you, and I love our son. I want to be with you… for however long I get to. I know that there's a lot of things we have to sort out, and I know this isn't the way you wanted things to be, but… just like you came to love both of us, I... I can't live without you."

Heero felt his throat grow tight as he spoke, unbidden, long hidden feelings rushing to the surface.

"Heero," Relena whispered. "You'll never have to. I love you, I have for so long-"

"I've loved you for so long," Heero said, pulling her closer to him, "I just didn't know."

"Oh, Heero," Relena said, taking hold of Heero's wet cheeks. "We're here, now. We are together. Things are going to be very… different," she said, her voice growing pained, "but they are going to be better and less injury-ridden than ever." She smiled, watching as Heero closed his eyes, resting his head on the headboard. "As long as I'm with you, I will be happy, Heero. Now, let's go to sleep while the getting's good, shall we?"

Heero sighed, nodding his head in agreement and settling in next to her. They slept soundly until just before sunrise, each dreaming of their futures with both restless anxiety and calming hope in turn.

When the family joined their friends at the breakfast table, Ken'ichi was still asleep in his mother's arms as she placed him into his own seat, wrapping him in a blanket to keep him warm.

"He's so quiet," Trowa commented, watching as the baby slept while they were all served a magnificent meal.

"Well, we'll put his crib in your room tonight then, and we'll see how you feel about it in the morning," Relena said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I just thought he'd cry a lot more," he replied, shrugging.

"It really all depends on the temperament of the baby. Usually if you have an easy pregnancy, you have a hard baby. Considering all of this, I'm not surprised," Sally said, spearing a few pancakes and passing the rest to her husband.

"I hate to bring all of this back down to earth…" Wufei started.

"Don't lie, you live to be a party pooper," Duo muttered, giving himself a generous dose of syrup.

"As I was saying," Wufei said, glaring at the other man, "I know it's inconvenient, but there are a lot of things we need to discuss that aren't the baby." Relena noticeably began staring at her plate. "Relena, we need to know what happened inside that room."

Heero went to speak, but Relena stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It's okay. We need to get this… over with." She paused, closing her eyes, her skin still pale from her trauma. "Dorothy took us all into the center room once she realized that alone, I couldn't veto the bill. It… infuriated her. She made us vote on it, discuss it, threatening to kill someone for every twenty minutes we were inside. It was awful. I basically ended up telling the representatives that if they didn't just agree on tabling the damn bill, I'd be having my baby on the floor."

"Definitely one of your more convincing speeches," Duo commented smartly, and Relena glared at him.

"Dorothy freed the rest of them, shot and killed the President, and that's when the rest of you came in," Relena continued. She sighed, resting her head in her hands and holding back tears.

"I know you two were close…" Quatre said, and Relena shook her head.

"It's not that. He fired me. Even when he knew he was about to die, he was trying to protect me." She held her head up, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm so tired of the people I care about dying for me!"

The room remained silent as Relena openly cried, everyone ignoring their meal. "Relena, this wasn't your fault," Trowa said quietly.

"It was all directly my fault," Relena shot back angrily. "I wrote the bill. I argued it to death trying to have it passed. I slept with Quatre. I ran away when I should have stayed here and fought. Instead, I ran away like a coward. Not only do I have the wrong convictions, I don't even… I don't even have the courage to stand for them anymore."

Wufei sighed heavily. "Did the President say anything else?"

Relena looked at him, wiping at her cheeks. "No, not that I can remember. After that you came in and killed Dorothy, after she shot Heero." She looked down at her plate.

"Relena, you did everything you could. All of us did. We prevented a lot of deaths by keeping Dorothy and the rest of her family out of power again. We all know what happens with them on the throne." Duo looked at Relena until she met his eyes. "You were pretty much a royal badass in there, and we're not going to let you believe otherwise."

Relena smiled slightly, still drying her tears. "I just wish… I wish I could have left behind a better legacy. This is all I've made of my life, and I'm afraid…" She paused, closing her eyes as she struggled to collect herself, "I'm afraid that all I'll be remembered for is death and mistakes."

"You won't," Heero answered, and the table eagerly listened. "You just literally brought a life into the world. You'll be remembered for much more than what has happened because of other people's mistakes."

Wufei nodded. "I don't know if I could have put it better myself. Fortunately for you, Relena, history is written by the victor."

"I don't feel like much of a victor," Relena said, taking a deep drink of tea.

"Well, you've beaten Romefeller, helped us bitchslap OZ, helped your bother snap out of being bat-shit crazy, saved Mariemaia, and kept Dorothy from invoking a reign of terror." Duo smiled at her, saluting her with his own cup.

"Not to mention the terraformation project and your legislation to improve quality of life on the older colonies," Hilde added.

"And you had a baby," Sally iterated carefully.

"And you convinced that bastard not to kill you, but also to marry you." Even Wufei gave a small smile as he nodded toward Heero.

Relena blushed, hanging her head again. "I couldn't have done any of those things without all of you. You've completely changed my life."

The group sat for a minute, unsure of what to say, afraid of breaking the moment they had shared.

"So, where are you going from here?" a voice behind them asked, and Zechs and Noin joined them at the table.

"I'm not sure," Relena said pensively. "We haven't really had much time to discuss anything. I can't… well, I can't imagine we'll stay here," she added, looking over at Heero. He gave her a questioning expression in response. "With everything that's happened… staying here quite literally hits too close to home."

Hilde pursed her lips. "That's fair. I feel the same way about living in space. You can't look at something the same way when you've been through something like you have. No one blames you for that."

They returned to eating, each waiting for another to speak. "So, will you go back undercover then, or keep your name?" Quatre asked.

Relena tried to hand off the question. "What do you think, Heero?"

"I don't have a real name," he said, pausing to take a drink of juice. "What people call me doesn't make much difference to me."

"I see," Relena murmured.

"What about you?" The group at the table physically paused as the formerly stoic pilot turned toward his fiancée.

"Me? Well, I… I don't want my child not to know who I really am. I may not be proud of everything I've done or been a part of, but being Relena Peacecraft is who I am. It's… It's really all I'll have left, besides my friends and family. My name is really all I have."

Heero digested what she had said for a minute and shrugged. "Makes sense. The baby already has my last name anyway."

The couple smiled to each other and turned back toward the rest of the breakfast table, who were openly staring at them. "What?" Relena asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Seriously, this is surreal," Duo said. "A few years ago we all thought we'd be dead, and now you've got a frickin' baby. I mean… wow." He leaned back in his chair, tilting it away from the table. "We all got really lucky."

"Yes, we did," Noin said, smiling as she stepped over to Ken'ichi's cradle and picked him up. The baby calmly stared up at her as she held him. "He's just perfect, you two," she whispered. "Gosh, does he ever look like Heero."

"I think he looks like our father," Zechs said, joining her.

The group fell into calm chatter as they finished breakfast, Trowa and Wufei excusing themselves to finish filing their reports on the all-too-recent attack while the rest continued to recuperate.

"I should get back to the hospital," Sally admitted that afternoon, hauling herself off the couch, hugging Relena and kissing the baby's soft head before departing. Soon, Zechs and Noin left to go to town, Lucrezia insistent on shopping for her new nephew.

Relena and Hilde spent a while coddling Ken before Relena left him with her friend, taking a walk around the palace. The place had been totally restored in past years, but due to being rarely used, it lacked a lived in, home-like atmosphere that Relena craved. Walking up to one of the guest room doors, she knocked lightly before opening it.

"Hi boys," she said, stepping into the room. "Mind if I steal Duo for a few minutes? I just have a… mechanical question to ask."

"Sure thing, Princess," Duo said, hopping up off one of the couches, leaving Quatre and Heero watching television. He walked out into the hallway and followed Relena for a few paces. "What's up?"

"I have a question," Relena asked. She reached up and took hold of his collar. "Do you just wear these for show, or are you actually ordained?"

"I'm sorry?" Duo asked, his mind working over the question. "I mean, yes, I'm actually a priest, but it's not like… wait. You don't need to make a confession, do you? Relena, no offense honey, but I've learned more than I ever care to about you, your private life and your anatomy in the last couple of months, so-"

"Duo, this isn't a confession," Relena said. "And I don't even want to know about the last bit." She bit her lip slightly. "I was wondering if you could do me a big favor."

"Sure, anything," Duo said, smiling. "As long as it doesn't involve assisting in another delivery."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Well, I was just thinking… this might be the last time in a while that we're in the same country, let alone all together..."

"And?" Duo asked, still not grasping her hints.

"Well, I was hoping," Relena said, pressing her palms against his chest. "I was hoping that you would marry Heero and I."


	35. Chapter 35

"There is absolutely no way I'm fitting into that dress," Relena said, eyeing the article that Catherine held out.

"Oh, come on and try it," the redhead taunted, shaking the hanger. "It'll look amazing on you."

"It'll look like it's painted on. I can't pull that off, I just had a baby."

"And you look amazing," her friend countered, winking at her. "Oh, fine. I had a few other things… how about this one? It's a little looser, and I think the neckline will look so cute on you."

Relena crossed her bedroom to further examine the long, simple white dress. "This is a little more reasonable."

"Wait!" Hilde announced, flouncing into the room, "I've found the one."

"I thought you and Duo got hitched already," Catherine said, putting a hand on her hip.

"I meant the dress," Hilde said, taking the protective cover off of a long, silk gown.

"Oh, my god," Cathy said, clasping her hands together. "That's gorgeous! Where did you find it?"

"Wow, Hilde, what a beautiful dress," Sally agreed, she and Lucrezia joining the small circle of women. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it downstairs in storage," Hilde said. "You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff down there. Clothes, books-"

"My mother's things," Relena said quietly, taking hold of the dress and holding it to herself. Cathy audibly gasped, all the other women growing still as they gauged their friend's reaction. "I haven't… been able to sort through any of it yet."

"Lena, I'm sorry," Hilde began, taking hold of the dress again. "I didn't know. I'll go hang it back up." She pulled at the fabric, but Relena's fingers held it tightly.

"Don't," she said, looking up with a small smile. "I want to wear it. She would have liked it." Wiping at her eyes, she hung the dress high on a hook, fully removing the cover. It was long, with sheer lace sleeves dotted with pearls and shining stones, continuing along the bodice before the skirt feel sleekly down. "You're right, Hilde, it's perfect," Relena said, putting an arm around the other woman. "Thank you."

"Well, it was a coincidence really. Now, what are we going to do with your hair?"

"I've no idea," Relena said tiredly, falling down into a chair near her vanity. She looked in the mirror, sighing at the tired young woman who stared back.

"Are you feeling alright, Relena?" Sally asked, reaching from behind the chair to rub her friend's shoulders. "You look tired."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Heero's been helping a lot…."

"Why don't you let Zechs and I take Kenny for a few nights?" Lucrezia offered, kneeling in front of the chair. "You need rest if you're going to be well, and you want to look your best for your wedding."

"Would that be safe?" Relena asked, looking briefly at Sally. "Not that I think you're going to do something wrong," she quickly corrected, taking Lucrezia's hand, "it's just with the trauma, I don't-"

"You're his mother, Relena. You're allowed to worry," the older woman said, standing back up. "If you're not comfortable, then don't worry about it."

"Kenny's not showing any major issues at this point, it's unlikely that he will," Sally reassured, taking a brush and pulling it through Relena's hair. "Let him stay in Zechs and Lu's room, and I'll keep a monitor in mine."

"Oh, I'm sure Wufei's going to love that," Hilde quipped, winking at Sally.

"He'll have to get over it sometime," Sally said. "Besides, they're gundam pilots, they're used to the lack of sleep." She put the brush down, smiling over Relena's head into the mirror. "Would that help you rest a little easier? You'll see him again as soon as he wakes up in the morning."

Relena sighed. "You don't have to talk me into it," she said, leaning her head against her hand. "I just feel… guilty."

"Why?" a few of the women asked, drawing closer to her.

"I'm his mother, I should be able to take care of him on my own," she said, standing up and walking away from them. She approached Ken'ichi's crib, watching as he peacefully slept. "I feel like I'm failing him already, and it's only been a week. What if I can't do this?"

Hilde reached Relena first, pulling her into a hug. "You are going to be a fabulous mother," she said over her friend's shoulder. "No one expects you to be an expert at it in a week! You've been through a lot in the last 6 months. Let yourself have a bit of a break, get things sorted."

They parted, Relena smiling through tears that welled in her eyes. "Okay," she said. "I should go and talk to Heero about this. If you wouldn't mind, could you ladies help me later? It's really time I went through my mother's things, but there's a lot…"

"We'd love to help!" Cathy said, smiling. "Just tell us when to meet ya, and we'll get to it."

"Thank you," Relena said, smiling tiredly before leaving her room.

Hilde looked to the others, frowning. "You think she'll be okay?"

"She's been through some major trauma. She's allowed to need some recovery time," Sally said.

"I hope you're right," Lucrezia said. "She deserves to just be happy."

Relena stood outside the door, listening to what her friends said as she let her tears fall openly. She was unaware that someone was standing nearby, trying desperately not to startle her.

"Relena?" Quatre said, stepping closer, and she jumped away slightly, wiping at her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't see you there," she said, sniffling. "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"There's no sense lying to me," the blonde man said. "We both know it's more than that. Do you want to go talk?"

Relena paused, seeming to weigh her options. "Let's go into the atrium," she said, "It's quiet in there."

"Oh, believe me, the guys won't hear a thing," Quatre said. Relena looked at him quizzically. "Duo has decided that Heero deserves a bachelor party. He's been drinking since… 9 A.M," he said, looking at his watch.

"Impressive," Relena said, smiling. "Won't they notice you're gone?"

"They sent me to check on you and the baby, make sure he was behaving." Quatre opened the door to the atrium, letting Relena inside.

The humid air of the indoor garden immediately soothed Relena, and she relaxed onto one of the wood benches gratefully. "Quatre, do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course," he said, taking a seat next to her. "You're completely capable of caring for that child. He's lucky to have you for a mother."

"I wish I was so sure," Relena said, slouching down and resting her head. "I feel… when I first found out I was pregnant, everything was just such a mess. Even now, the ESUN is just in an uproar, I'm still healing, I've been fired, for goodness' sake… and now amidst all of this, I'm supposed to be providing all of the care for another little person?"

Quatre put his arm around her, cradling her head. "You're going to be fine, Relena. You have so much skill, and we're all here to support you, no matter what you choose. I think right now you need to just think about what it is you want, and what you have to do to get there."

"I think I have to leave all of this behind," she whispered, closing her eyes. "It terrifies me. I've always lived here. I've always worked here. My friends are here."

"We're only ever a flight away," Quatre reassured, smiling. "You don't have any reason to worry. I'll take care of as much as I can."

"You mean with sorting out what's happened?"

"I mean with getting the ESUN reps to leave you alone." Relena opened her eyes and looked up at Quatre. "You need to find your own way now, and I know that must be daunting when you've just had a child, but you can't raise a baby or live your life safely with them breathing down your neck."

"So what do I do?" Relena said. "Abandon everything I've worked on?"

"Leave it to those who are more able to continue it," Quatre answered simply. "You have bigger things to worry about now." He stood up, smiling. "I should head back before Duo goes looking for me. If Hilde sees him-"

"Good point. I'll get some kind of lunch organized in a little while." Quatre turned his back and took a few steps. "Quatre," Relena said, and he paused, turning back to her. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said, and he left the atrium. As soon as the door closed behind him, he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"You alright?" Heero said, and Quatre flinched. "Fine. I was just talking with Relena. She's still pretty shaken up." Heero scowled slightly. "You should probably talk to her, she needs reassurance."

Heero grunted softly and stepped past him, closing the atrium door behind him. "Relena?" he said, unable to see her through the numerous plants.

"I'm back here," she called quietly, smiling as he found her sitting by a fountain. "Duo hasn't funneled you full of liquor yet?"

"I disconnected all the phones," Heero said as he shook his head. Relena gave him an odd look. "Strippers," he informed, and Relena laughed.

"I'd say it's unbelievable, but… it absolutely is." Heero sat down next to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Would you be okay with letting Milliardo and Lucrezia look after Ken for a few days? I just need more sleep."

"Did Noin offer?" Heero asked, and Relena nodded. "I already asked Zechs, He said that it was fine."

"You did? Why?"

"You're exhausted, and I don't… I don't know if I could keep up with everything right now," Heero admitted. "I need rest, too."

"We're a fine pair, aren't we?" Relena muttered, sighing. "Neither of us are fit to take care of him."

"Right now," he said. "We also got that way because we were taking care of everyone else. It's not your fault, Relena." He looked at her, resting his forehead into her neck. "You're a great mother. You'll be great at whatever you choose to do."

Relena smiled. "Well, I did choose this," she whispered. "And I chose to be your wife," she said, kissing him on the forehead. He looked up at her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You know what I want?" he whispered.

"I can guess," Relena answered wryly, prompting him to roll his eyes.

"How about we postpone that until we can keep from further injuring ourselves?" Heero said, and Relena laughed out loud, pulling away from him. "What I was going to say was that I want us to be a normal family. At least for a while." He looked away, but Relena pressed a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "We've been given the chance to be normal… it's all I've wanted since I met you."

"Well, we won't waste the chance," Relena said, standing up. "Come with me, let's rally our gentlemen and get something to eat."

"Relena?" Heero asked, pulling her back into his embrace. "I want you to know… You've changed a lot since we first met."

"So have you," she whispered back.

"I still love you," he said. "I've always loved you, no matter what you do."

Relena paused, eyes brimming with tears as she heard the one most important piece of reassurance she needed. "I love you, too."


	36. Chapter 36

The wedding occurred two weeks later, in the beginning of February. The palace had been completely decorated while Relena and Heero slept, the pair waking only twice to care for their new addition. Despite his premature birth, their son was growing stronger each day, and Sally spent a great deal of time with him under the guise of 'monitoring his health'.

Relena woke in the morning with a smile on her face, Heero's arm under her head, cradling her. "Are you ready?" he whispered when she opened her eyes.

"How do you do that?" she complained, turning over to face him. "You can't even see me. For all you know, I was still dreaming."

"Your breathing changes when you're awake. I can tell when you're just pretending to sleep."

"Damn," she muttered, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I'll have to come up with another ruse."

"You're allowed to rest," he said, sitting up and kissing her neck. She sighed and relaxed against him.

"So are you." She stood up, stretched, and looked toward her vanity. Her mother's wedding dress hung there, awaiting her.

"Are you ready?" Relena heard her fiancé repeat.

"Heero, I've been ready for years," she said, touching the dress. She smiled broadly, turning back to face him. "Are you?"

"Yes," he answered plainly. Her joy was infectious and he felt himself smiling back just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Ya decent?" Duo's holler traveled through the door, and the couple groaned. "Oh, good! You, stay here," he said, pointing to Relena, "and you, get the hell out! You're not supposed to see your bride on the big day, but I guess I'll make an exception this time…"

"How many people have you married, exactly?" Heero asked dryly, climbing out of bed.

"Well, including you guys? Two."

The couple groaned again, Relena waving the two men out with one hand and holding her head with the other.

"Oh, come on! You can trust me! They licensed me, after all," Duo obstinately muttered.

"Don't for one second think that we don't all know you got licensed online," Heero answered, closing the door. Duo stuck his tongue out at his friend before smiling.

"You excited?" Heero didn't answer, pondering slightly. "You okay, dude? You look…"

"What?" Heero asked sharply, glaring at his companion as they walked down the hall.

"Nothing," Duo said, knocking on another door. He opened it up and led Heero in, closing the door behind them. "There's not really too much you need to do to get ready-"

"No matter what you do, your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed anyways," Wufei quipped. Sally slapped him in the arm, giving him a warning look.

"- but the ladies and the staff have asked that we help them set some stuff up and make sure the place is secure once the other guests start arriving."

"There's not too many others coming, mostly because of the short notice, but there's a few notables that we need to be aware of, especially considering the uprooting that's going on in the ESUN council right now." Trowa nodded to each of the men. "I don't really think that anyone is going to cause problems, but if this year has taught us anything, it's that you never really know."

"Amen," Duo said, throwing himself into a nearby armchair. "Alright. Well, Sally, what was it you needed us to do otherwise?"

"Make sure he doesn't pass out or run," she said, pointing to Heero, a look of genuine concern on her face. "Are you sure you're okay, Heero?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, glaring at them.

"You don't have to be so sensitive Heero, we're just trying to help you," Quatre said.

"You know what it feels like to get shot, right?" Heero asked, and the blond man nodded. "Ever had someone ask what the wound feels like or if you're okay, every thirty seconds after? Would that not make you a little 'sensitive'?"

"You're really comparing marrying Relena, the person you've been stuck on for years, to being shot?" Trowa asked incredulously.

"I'm going for a walk," Heero answered angrily, storming out.

"Follow him," Sally said to Trowa, nodding toward the door. "The last thing we need is him not to show up. Now that Relena's off the public stage, I'm less hesitant to put homicide past her."

Wufei smiled. "You should go and make sure she's okay. Don't tell her about any of this, he'll be fine."

Sally leaned in toward her husband, kissing him lightly. "You forget that I absolutely recall how you were an inexcusable hour and a half late to our ceremony."

"Trust me," he whispered back, "you really don't want to know. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed before winking at him and darting out the door.

"Well," Quatre said, trying to detract from Wufei's anger, "should we go and see what the staff needs, maybe set up a perimeter for the guards or something?"

"Sounds good."

Sally reached Relena's room and knocked softly before stepping in. "Hey there. You mind if I help you out?"

"Not at all," Relena said, turning around. "Catherine's just on her way over, and Hilde and Lucrezia are just helping out downstairs." Ken'ichi was nestled in her arms, blue eyes wide as he looked around the room.

"Hey, little man," Sally said quietly, running a finger along his cheek. "I can't get over how cute he is."

"Me neither," Relena said. "That is, until it's two o'clock in the morning and he's making a noise somewhere between a chainsaw starting up and a pig stuck in a tornado."

Sally howled with laughter, sitting down on the edge of the bed and wiping tears from her eyes. "That does stop, eventually," she said, smiling.

"I know," Relena giggled. "Well, back to bed with you then, hmm?" she whispered to her son, watching as his eyes started to close. After putting him into his crib, she pulled the door to the nursery partly closed. "Would you mind helping with my hair?" she asked Sally as she sat back down at the vanity. "You're so good at it and I'm pretty terrible."

"It's hard to do it when you can't see half your head, too," Sally said.

"I've never really had to do it on my own," Relena said quietly, looking into her lap. "No one's ever taught me, they just did it for me."

Sally put a hand under her friend's chin and gently lifted her head. "None of that moping. You get to be in charge of almost everything in your life for the first time. You need to be excited! You're young; you can learn to do anything you want to. Anything." She put her hands on Relena's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Now, let's try and tame this hair."

Relena wiped a stray tear from her eye as Cathy, Lucrezia and Hilde entered the room.

Cathy squealed slightly as she bounced up and hugged Relena. "Are you not so excited right now? I'm excited, and I'm not even getting married! You must be over the moon!"

"I am," Relena said, smiling, as she returned the hug. "Thanks so much for helping out, it means the world to us."

Lucrezia looked around. "So, where are the guys, there was some kind of commo-" Sally furiously shook her head, and she older woman desperately tried to change her train of thought.

"Sally, I can see you in the mirror," Relena pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I had something in my ear."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Dammit Noin!" Sally said, glaring at her friend.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hilde asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"Oh, for the love of God," Sally said. "Heero's been acting oddly, and he got extremely defensive with the guys this morning, so he took off. I sent Trowa after him in case he got cold feet. That's all I know."

"Oh, that's all?!" Relena shouted before leaning forward and resting her head on the vanity. "Why do these things always happen to me? Why?"

"Because you fell in love with Heero Yuy," Hilde answered with a touch of humor.

"That's not funny," the blonde woman muttered, not lifting her head. "I need to go and talk to him, don't I?"

"No!" the other women chorused, Sally pushing her back down by the shoulders.

"Things are going to be fine, Relena. You know how men are," Lucrezia said. "Why don't we start getting you ready? Guests are due to arrive in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan," Relena said, sighing as Sally began to work on her hair.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the men were putting together a few simple emergency plans with the guards on duty. After a few minutes, Heero reappeared, adding his own opinions and expertise. The others acknowledged his presence with a few sidelong glances to each other, but said nothing, wary of triggering his obvious anxiety.

"I think this is fine," Wufei said, "You gentlemen can go. Thank you." The guards nodded and returned to duty as the staff continued setting up the ballrooms. One was arranged for the ceremony, with an aisle and place for the musicians, while the other was being set for the reception, a lunch being served.

"Place looks incredible," Milliardo said, looking around. "I don't think there's been this many people here since our parents passed."

"Relena does have a gift of bringing life back to things," Quatre said, smiling as he took in the décor.

"People are starting to arrive," Wufei noted."

"Sweet, that means we can eat," Duo said. "What? We didn't have breakfast and the last thing anyone wants is my stomach growling away during the ceremony."

"He has a point," Trowa said, Wufei rolling his eyes and leaving to help greet some of the guests. Trowa left to help him, and Quatre and Zechs moved to the ballroom where the ceremony would take place, watching Duo pace and eat as he 'prepared' for his role as minister.

Heero looked into the ballroom briefly before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't yet gotten a chance to say congratulations!" Marquis Weyridge said, smiling. "I know that this has been a year of hard circumstances, but I am glad that you two are moving on with your lives."

"Thank you," Heero said. "Relena will be happy you're here."

"I imagine so," the old man said as he headed to the ballroom, "we're the only family we've got, these days."

Heero watched the elderly man walk to his seat and chat briefly with Wufei, the heat beneath his collar and restlessness in his legs growing unbearable.

Upstairs, Relena was feeling similarly. "Hilde! Find me a pair of shoes I can walk in, or I'm going barefoot."

"Well, no one can see your feet in that dress anyway," Lucrezia pointed out.

"Unacceptable!" Cathy moaned, tossing pair after pair of shoes out of the closet before finally stepping out, a triumphant look at her face. "Look. At. These," she purred, producing a pair of light blue suede boots. "The heels are short, and you won't get cold feet!"

"Unlike your husband," Hilde muttered, and Lucrezia and Sally both elbowed her on each side.

"The point is, if you want to take photos outside, you just wear these and that fur-lined cape, and you're good to go! Winter wedding!"

"It works for me," Relena said, "plus they're ridiculously comfortable." Standing, she turned and looked at herself in her full-body mirror. The dress was sleeveless, a bodice of pure white leading to a voluminous yet light ball-gown skirt, dappled with sparkling stones and silvery thread. On her neck, she wore an intricate spiders-web necklace, dappled with diamonds on the white cold chains. Her hair was tied into a loose bun that sat closer to her neck, tendrils of hair curling around her cheeks.

"You look amazing," Hilde said, smiling. "We should get you downstairs, they'll be waiting."

The women proceeded to the ballroom, where friends parted, leaving the bride to be at the entrance.

"Don't worry, Relena. Everything's going to be perfect!" Cathy said, giving her one last hug before following the other women.

Relena felt her smile fall as she began pacing quietly, looking out the rows of French bay doors to the snow-covered gardens. She stopped, her breath fogging the glass as something caught her eye. Opening the door, she hitched up her skirt in one hand and stepped outside, holding the cape close against herself. When the cold air hit her and cleared her head, she realized perfection didn't mean happiness.

Smiling, she ran.


	37. Chapter 37

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't find him'?" Sally growled, taking Trowa by the lapels and shaking him. "He's one person!"

"I don't know what to tell you," Trowa said calmly. "I can't follow him everywhere. He seemed fine when he left, told the rest of us to wait for him."

"Goddammit," the woman muttered, standing in the corner of the ballroom with the rest of the troupe. "What can we do?"

"We've gotta find him!" Duo said. "Man, this is bad. Thank god everyone out there is well-fed and there's a lot of alcohol."

"We've got bigger problems," Wufei said, stepping back in the door. "Relena's gone."

Duo went to yell a few choice expletives, but Hilde clamped a hand over his mouth. "Keep it down! We don't want everyone knowing that we've got a runaway bride and groom! Let's find them!"

"Footprints outside," Quatre said, pointing out the door. "This is where Relena left from."

"We'll follow her first," Wufei said. "We've got a much better chance of finding her than Heero anyway." They stepped outside, the women pulling on thick coats and changing shoes so they could step through the few inches of snow on the ground.

"I'm regretting giving her those boots, in case anyone is wondering," Cathy said, sighing as they walked through the snow.

A ways away, Relena had finally finished running, silently thanking her friend for the winter footwear choice. "Heero?" She said quietly, not wanting to draw attention. "I know you're there. I saw you."

She circled the now dry fountain and saw the young man sitting there on top his jacket, looking at his feet. She pulled the cape closer around herself and sat down as Heero tried to put his jacket under her.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "through this much tulle and silk, I can't feel a thing." They sat in silence a while before she leaned against his shoulder. "They'll be on a manhunt for us, you know," she said, putting her arm through his. He nodded in response. "Do you want to talk? We don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" he asked, turning toward her. "I just left you at the altar."

"Well, actually, I never got to the altar," Relena contradicted. "I know you too well, you see." She smiled, but it fell as she watched Heero's straight face. "Talk to me, Heero. I can't fix it if you don't talk to me."

"How am I supposed to keep you happy?" he asked, standing up and pacing. "I'm not perfect."

"I'm not asking you to be," she answered calmly, watching him.

"I'm not normal."

"I don't want you to be."

"I can't be everything for you!" he finally said, turning back toward her. "You have no family, no career… I can't fix that."

"I'm not asking you to!"

"Then what are you asking?"

Relena stood, taking hold of Heero's face. "Last I checked, it was you who asked me to marry you." She smiled. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because I'm afraid that… I can't be what you need anymore. Your whole life has changed and I… haven't."

"That's not true."

"How so?" he asked harshly.

"Well, it's post-Christmas and you're still here," she said coyly, still smiling. "And as if the Heero Yuy of the past would ever have had a conversation like this with anyone, let alone me."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" He asked, his voice nearly breaking.

"The same reasons I'm marrying you," she said simply. "I love you, and you asked me to." She took his hand and pulled him back down next to her. "I'm not asking you to be my whole family. I have a family, the people I've chosen to share my life with. And I'm not asking you to occupy all my time, either. Just because that part of my life is over doesn't mean I have no ambition, no skill…" she trailed off, looking at her hands.

"I'm just as scared as you are, Heero. This is all I've ever known, but I'm ready now to let it go. I've accomplished a lot, but it was a position, a circumstance in my life born out of war and hate and death. I'm ready to let that go, and I want to do that with you, but only if you're ready."

"Things are going to change," he warned.

"I don't need perfection to be happy," she answered earnestly.

Heero looked at her, shaking his head as he wiped at his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't want to let you down. I just want to do the best that I can for you, and the last few years… I feel like I just completely screwed up."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Enough to go back in there and start over with me?"

"You still want to?" Heero asked, surprised.

"Of course," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "It's also because I'm freezing cold and the only warm place around is unfortunately expecting us to get married in it."

"Damn. Well, I guess I have no choice then," he said, earning a loving slap on the arm.

"No more of that," Relena said. "Running away like a chicken is 'old-Heero-Yuy' nonsense." Heero scoffed, rolling his eyes, and the two met up with the group of people searching for them.

"What he hell are you two thinking?!" Duo hollered, catching up to them. "We've been waiting for you?"

"Well, good, because we're ready," Relena answered smartly.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you know," Hilde said, and Heero barked out a laugh.

"I think we got past that the first time I told her I'd kill her. We've tapped out our bad luck." The group laughed, many shaking their heads as they walked back to the palace.

"You two okay though, really?" Hilde asked, eyeing them both carefully.

"I think everything's going to be fine," Relena said, smiling up at Heero.

"We still going with the separate entrance, or-"

"No, I think we've kept them waiting long enough. You go on ahead, and we'll follow you," Relena said, shooing the rest of the group off through the door. "You ready?"

"Mhm," Heero said.

"You sure?" Relena teased, and he glared at her. "Get that sour look of your face," she whispered, kissing him on the lips. "You've got the rest of our lives to be a sourpuss."

Heero took her arm and led her down the aisle, all past anxiety and doubt erased. Duo officiated, the pair said their vows, kissed, and were congratulated by all.

When it came time, after dinner, several speeches from reasonably inebriated friends, and dessert, for the pair to have their first dance, Heero led Relena out onto the floor and pulled her into a gentle waltz.

"Who knew he could dance?" Sally asked, and the rest of their group shook their heads, but Duo grinned.

"There's a long history with that. You should ask him sometime; I'd love to see what he says."

They watched the pair move around the dance floor, oblivious to those around them.

"I love you," Relena said, smiling radiantly at him. "I can't imagine being happier."

"Me neither," Heero said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Come on, we should check in on Ken and let the others dance." Relena nodded and they stepped off the floor, Relena curtseying to those applauding.

They met with their friends who were gathered about the bar. They chatted a bit, exchanging congratulations and jokes, sampling a few desserts and taking a few photos before they moved out of the ballroom and into the common room nearby, where Ken'ichi slept under the watchful eye of a guard.

"So, what are you two thinking for a honeymoon? You should definitely go someplace warm, after all it's winter!"

"And you'll want to make sure that the travel will be safe for the baby, noplace really foreign, or with any outbreaks," Sally added, nursing her drink.

"And for the love of all that's holy, don't stay in a hotel," Hilde said. "You two are going to get harassed from dawn to dusk if you do."

"Actually," Relena said, settling into the couch beside Heero, "I think we know just the place."

"Georgia again?" Wufei asked, and she nodded, smiling. "I knew you'd like it there. It's a good place for you to stay for a while, and there's a school nearby-"

"You knew," Heero said, and the other man tilted his head up in defiance.

"I knew that once you two made the choices you had, there wouldn't be any going back. Frankly, the house in Atlanta was just a last-ditch effort to try and keep you from trying to come back here."

"Well, you were half successful, then," Relena said. "I appreciate it. Either way, I think we'll be headed back there very soon, before this has a chance to totally blow over. I don't want people to think I'm hiding, but at the same time… this isn't my problem anymore. I don't want to have to think about it."

"And that's okay," Quatre said, and the rest added a few agreements. "I'll get your travel arrangements taken care of, you can take one of my jets. It'll be easier that way. Do we need to get in touch with someone to get the house ready for you, or for the baby?"

"That would be fantastic Quatre, thank you," Relena said. "That would make it a lot easier. There's just so much to think about…"

"You going to go back to school?" Trowa asked Relena, leaning back in his chair.

"Eventually, maybe in September, when Ken's a bit older. I don't want to take off now, when he's so dependent."

"You're a good mom already," Hilde said, and Duo laughed.

"Like we knew she would be."

"Speaking of which," Relena said, standing, "I'm going to take Ken up to bed and change out of this dress. Thanks for everything, everyone. We owe you everything."

Heero followed her up, watching as she shed the heavy dress and stood in her tight slip and stockings, looking into the crib at Ken.

"You okay?" Heero asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Honestly? I can't wait to get out of here," she whispered, putting the baby down. "This place just holds so many memories, and I'm sure some day we'll come back and tell Ken all about it, but right now… I just want to leave it all behind us. Is that wrong?"

"No," Heero said, kissing her on the forehead. "Frankly, if you didn't feel that way I would be having you committed."

The pair both laughed quietly before leaving the baby in his crib and taking a monitor clip, so they would hear him if he needed them. Relena pulled on a new dress, a loose blue gown that covered her shoulders, and they rejoined their friends for one of their final few nights in her ancestral family home.

By the end of the week, the rest of the guests had departed as well as a few of their closest friends, leaving only a few tearful goodbyes and thank-yous to be exchanged before the newlyweds and their son said farewell.

"So, this is really it, huh?" Duo said sadly, pulling Relena into a hug. "I'm going to miss ya, Princess. We've had some good times."

"Duo, I'm a plane ride away," Relena said, "stop being so dramatic."

"Yeah, but you know how it is, people move, and you say you'll see each other, but then life just punts that right out of the picture." He frowned.

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be that way," Relena said, and Duo gave her a questioning look. "Check your mail when you get home. You and Hilde have some things to talk over."

Heero shook Trowa's hand a few feet away. "Thanks for everything," he said, sincerity in his voice. Neither man was much for unnecessary words.

"You gave me the best advice I've ever heard once," Trowa said. "Make sure you keep following it." The two men nodded and parted ways as simply as that.

Relena and Heero waved goodbye to their friends, Relena wiping away tears as they watched the cars disappear from the long driveway.

"I'll get the porters to help me with the bags. Can you get Ken ready to go?"

"Sure," Relena said, leaning against him for a moment as he kissed her on the head.

The ride to the airport and flight were without event, the couple happy to have the jet to themselves. They caught up on some precious sleep and talked a great deal about their plans before the plane touched down.

A car was waiting for them, another courtesy of Quatre's, and by the time they arrived at their new home, Relena was ready to jump out of her seat.

"I've never been so happy to live in the south before in my life," she commented. "I hate winter."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm sure your husband and son, who uprooted their lives to be here with you, will be glad to know you're happy because you don't have to wear a coat."

"Oh shut up," Relena said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get in there." She opened the door and stepped out, immediately gasping as a wide-eyed and frenzied blonde woman nearly knocked her over.

"Oh my good lord!" Stacey said, smothering her friend in her arms. "I knew you weren't dead! You had to be just hidin', I just knew it!"

"Stacey, I'm so sorry, I couldn't call. I couldn't bring you and Ryan into it," Relena apologized. "We're here to stay, this time, if that's any consolation."

"Really?" Ryan said, crossing the yard and standing next to Heero. "That's great news. It's been boring around here without you two."

"We're hoping it'll stay that way," Heero said.

"Pretty hard for us to top what you two've been through," Ryan conceded. "Although our charades parties can get pretty wild."

Relena laughed, pulling Stacey over. "There's someone you two have to meet," she said, opening the car door, and Stacey squealed and bounced in place. "This is our little man, Ken'ichi."

"He's beautiful," the other couple breathed.

"We should probably get in and try to get him settled… you're welcome to come in and see the place. Friends were decorating our nursery while we were away."

"We saw 'em come in," Stacey confirmed, "we were terrified that you'd sold the place to someone else!"

"Never," Relena said fervently, winking at her friend. "There's no place I'd rather be."


	38. Chapter 38

It was there in Atlanta that they stayed for the next fifteen years. Both Relena and Heero went back to university, one to learn, the other to teach. Relena's goal of becoming a pediatrician was realized, and she worked during the day the children's hospital, caring for the needy. Heero became a professor in due time, teaching computer science and history, though his skills and opinions on both did, on occasion, clash with the curriculum.

Ken'ichi Yuy grew up all too quickly for his parent's liking, an artistic and caring individual much like his grandmother once was. His siblings, Katarina and Daiki, two little blond children with the attitudes of their mother and the temperaments of their father, soon followed him.

One night, Heero heard his eldest son knock on the door of his office before asking him a highly unexpected question.

"Dad, will you teach me how to dance? Like, with someone?"

"Haven't they taught you at school?" he asked, generally ignorant of the elementary and high-school curricula.

"Of course not, dad. It's a prep school, not a fairy academy," the boy scoffed, sitting down.

"Then why would you want to learn something like ballroom dancing?"

"Because…" Ken said, blushing scarlet, "there's a dance coming up at school, and this girl… well, I want to impress her."

"I see," Heero said, looking up from his work and leaning back in his chair. "Well, let's go someplace with more space and figure this out then." They walked out of the office and into the living room. Moving a few pieces of furniture around, Heero looked about, satisfied. "Take my hands," he said, growing frustrated with his son's hesitation.

"When this girl asks you to dance, or vice versa, are you going to act like a chicken when you touch her?" Ken shook his head. "Right. You do that, and she's going to think that you're scared."

A few life lessons and actual dance lessons later, Heero had taught his son a few basic steps of a waltz. Letting his son lead, they moved around the floor semi-gracefully.

"Dad, what was your first dance like?" Ken asked curiously.

"I was about your age," Heero said, his dance stopping as he considered that fact. "I felt much… older, though...' He continued, picking the step back up, "I had just moved to a new school, and I was pretty involved in a few other things so I didn't pay much attention to girls or homework really."

"Geez, dad, there's no chess club in the world that could be that interesting. What were you doing that was more important?"

Heero stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "It was different then. I was trying to stay away from a ball being held at the school, but a girl asked me to dance with her, even though I didn't seem interested."

"And you danced with her?"

"I still do," Heero answered, and Ken stopped.

"It was mom? Your first dance was mom? Oh come on, dad. As if I believe that!"

"It's true," Relena's voice said behind them. "That girl was me." Daichi rested on her hip, pushing against her to get down and run to his father. "Come here," she said to her eldest son, "show me what you learned."

They danced, Relena laughing as Ken carefully moved through each step. "Your father taught you well," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"That's not really all of the story, is it?" Ken asked, looking at his father.

Relena sighed. "Not exactly," she said. "You know what we talked about, when they covered the Eve war in your history class?"

"Yeah, but it's not like they ever talked about dad. You were the one they talked about."

"Maybe you need to read a little closer," she suggested. "You might be a little bit young yet, but if you ask him, I'm sure he would tell you what he can."

"Why can't you?" He asked, watching while his father was distracted with his younger brother.

"I know your father can be hard to talk to, but the war is something that I think you should learn about, and that I think your father is ready to talk about."

"If you say so," he muttered, stopping the dance and settling into his mother's hug.

"Daichi, come here you little bug," Relena said, scooping up their son and kissing Heero on the cheek. "Time for you to go to bed." The young one whined as he was carried upstairs, Relena's request that Katarina turn down her blaring music somehow comprehended.

The two men in the family room settled down on the couch, Heero turning on a soccer game. "So, feel a little more confident now?" the older one asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, dad," Ken answered a little bashfully. He waited a few moments in silence before he started speaking again. "So, who taught you how to dance?"

Heero felt himself stiffen slightly. "One of my guardians," he answered with trepidation. "A long time ago."

"Before the war?"

"A long time before that."

"Oh," Ken said. They sat in silence again a while. "Well, what happened to him?"

"He was killed," Heero answered, turning to look at his son.

"Well, what happened to you then?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

Ken blushed and looked at his lap shamefully. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bug you," he said, standing up, "it's just that you never talk about when you were a kid."

Heero reached out and took his son's arm. "Sit down, Ken," he said. "Ask what you want to know, and I'll answer what I can."

avavavavavavavavavavavavavavaavavavavavavavavavavavavavavaavavavavavavavavavavavavavavaavavavavavavavavavavavavavavaavavavavavavavavavavavavavava

A while later Relena and Katarina stood in the doorway, Relena leaning against the frame and smiling as she watched her husband and son laughing and cavorting, Heero reliving the best parts of his young life.

"If you two are finished," Katarina finally hollered, "I'm ready to go to bed and you're being super loud!"

"Oh, can it, Kat," Ken said, "I'm going to bed right now. Night, dad," he said, giving Relena a quick kiss on the cheek before darting off to his room, Katarina hot on his heels.

Relena sighed and sat down next to her husband with a huff, resting her legs in his lap.

"Long day?" he asked, massaging her calves.

"Not as long as it could have been, thankfully. You and Ken have a good evening? You looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"He was asking about what I did during the war, my childhood... I tried to keep it as G-rated as possible," he said, trying to reassure his wife.

"He has a right to know, and you don't have anything to hide," Relena said, groaning as Heero moved to her feet. "You're a great father, Heero. He's going to love you no matter what."

"And I'll love all of you," Heero said.

Relena smiled. "Things sure have changed, haven't they?"

Heero gave a small smile back. "Only for the better."


End file.
